Doctor Who: Fallen Triangle - Part One (Episodes 1-4)
by thunderdogg
Summary: After a birthday like no other, Callum Hendrick finds himself the newest addition to the TARDIS crew. Travelling alongside the Doctor and Amy, every day is a new adventure, but something terrible looms in the horizon for Callum... but one thing is for certain: the Triangle is waiting.
1. The Stolen Minute (Part 1)

****_A/N - Hi, I dunno if people really bother with this - or if they really care :') um, aye, anyways, I'm Mikeyy and I'm really lazy and I get sidetracked a lot and I'd originally posted four "episodes" of this series, before I realised just how over-complicated I'd made things for myself. I just couldn't get episode five to work - and I just sort of completely forgot about this series - which isn't very professional. But now, I've edited things a little bit and I'm going to be posting another six episodes. Instead of the full 13, there's only going to be 9 - mainly to save me from stressing too much over writing._

_Aye, so, this is the original episode: the Stolen Minute, in which Callum Hendrick is introduced to the Doctor and Amy under some very strange circumstances. Reviews would be appreciated? :-)_

* * *

Callum Hendrick, 15 years old today, tall, brown-haired and broad-shouldered, stretched and got out of bed. He yawned and gazed at the digital clock on his bedside table. Half past one. Which meant he had one hour and forty-one minutes until he was precisely fifteen years old. He smiled to himself, and then got ready.

His mum was already at work by the time he had woke up, but she'd left an envelope with his name on it lying on the table. He tore it open and grinned at the card she'd got him – a large monkey wearing a party hat. He had one from his dad as well – his grin fell slightly. He ripped it open, took the money from it and dropped the card and the envelope in the bin. He wasn't forgiving his dad any time soon – not after the fight at his sister's wedding.

He was halfway through breakfast when his mobile started buzzing in his pocket. He answered it, while attempting to pick up the spoon he'd just dropped.

"Oi, birthday girl," his best friend Keith laughed down the phone. "I'm outside! Fancy coming to the door?"

"Not really," replied Callum, jokingly as he dropped his spoon and bowl into the sink and walked through the kitchen to the hall. He hung up and opened the front door to see his best friend - tall, freckled and sandy-haired – standing on the step. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Naaah," Keith replied, wrinkling his nose in mock confusion. "Why knock when I have you on speed dial? Right, anyway, town. Train leaves soon."

"Town? Better give me two minutes to get my money then," Callum grinned, running back into the kitchen and grabbing the rest of his birthday money from the envelope his mum had left.

"Ready?" Keith asked as Callum stepped out the house.

"Ready," Callum replied, locking the door and pocketing his keys, grinning widely. "Race you to the station."

* * *

The TARDIS rattled violently. Amelia Jessica Pond was thrown across the room, narrowly avoiding smacking her head off of one of the banisters that surrounded the large console. Her best friend in the whole Universe, the Doctor, didn't seem to notice the fact that the room was shaking violently. In fact, it was as if he had his very own gravity, holding him on the spot as he hurriedly operated the different parts of the ancient time machine.

"Right, Pond, here's the dealio! Oh, I like that! Dealio. _Dealio_! _Here's the dealio, Pond_! Definitely using that one again," he rambled loudly, over the metallic thumping of the time rotor. "On the 8th of July in 2011, a minute disappears. A whole minute of Time across the Universe disappears! So, we're going to witness that minute!"

"Oh, sounds... wonderful!" Amy replied, sarcastically, frowning slightly.

"I only found out about it a few days ago, but then we had that whole ordeal with the Silurians, so yeah, now we have time. Well, we always have time... But I thought, fly back, see Nasreen, Toby and Eldane for a few minutes, then head back off – rambling again!" he interrupted himself, smacking himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Whereabouts are we going then?" Amy asked, trying not to laugh.

"Glasgow, Pond! Nice little treat for you! The Scottish girl – in Scotland!" he laughed back.

"Ah, I like it!" she beamed back at him.

"Landing us at lunchtime – nice little car park! Right next to Central station," he smiled, before turning to frown at the scanner.

"Ah... in the train station apparent-" He was interrupted by a large boom, and the entire room shaking uncontrollably. The time rotor got louder and louder, almost angry, before the Doctor jumped around the console, flicking switches and pulling levers. "Slightly misjudged that. We've materialised right in front of a train."

"What?!" Amy shouted, turning to gape at him.

"Ah, yeah, sorry, terrible map-reading on my part. But it's okay, just one more _aaaaand_, there we go!" He snapped a lever off the console, flourishing as he did, before noticing that he now had the lever in his hand. The time rotor returned to its steady rhythm, before finally stopping. The Doctor however, was not pleased.

He shook his head, and chucked it onto one of the pilot seats at the side of the console, before running down the stairs ahead of her and pulling both doors inwards.

"Glasgow!" he shouted, throwing his arms in the air, excitedly, stepping out onto the car park. Amy followed him out the doors, closing them behind her.

The TARDIS had materialised on the top floor of a large car park. There was no roof, and there was a clear view across the River Clyde.

"Wow! This is great! I mean, I've only ever really been her a couple of times," she beamed.

"Can't go wrong with Scotland," the Doctor grinned back at her, straightening his bow-tie. "Largest city in Scotland, population of 592,820 as of last year, home to iconic structures like the Armadillo, just down the Clyde from us a bit, absolutely, positively _teeming_ with culture! Got to love Glasgow!"

"Oh, someone's been doing his homework! Only thing I really remember about Glasgow's the weather!" Amy laughed, as it began to rain.

"Yeah, like I said," the Doctor said, frowning at the grey clouds. "Got to love Glasgow. Anyway, we have about half an hour until the minute disappears, so let's get out onto the street!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the small door that lead onto the staircase.

* * *

It was forty-one minutes past two, half an hour until Callum officially turned fifteen. He and Keith were sitting in Pizza Hut, where they'd met a few other of their friends – Bex, Abby and Sean. They had all gave Callum some more money for his birthday, and they planned on heading up to the St. Enoch's shopping centre as they finished off a large stuffed crust pepperoni pizza.

"Yeah, I should probably get some new trainers," Callum said, taking a drink of Pepsi. "These ones are starting to fall apart."

"Oh, great, it's raining!" sighed Abby, gazing out the window. "The weather forecast said it was going to be good today, as well."

"Oh, well that's just great!" Sean laughed. "I've only got a T-shirt. I'm gonna be soaked!"

"It might go off soon?" Callum said, hopefully. Abby turned to him.

"I doubt it, Cal," she said, blowing a strand of ginger hair out her face. "It's really heavy." Callum shrugged for a reply.

"It'll clear," Keith said, pointing up at the sky. "Look, blue sky coming through already. You know what the weather's like - can't make up it's mind."

"Right, anyway. I'll pay for this and then we can all make a run for St. Enoch's?" Callum suggested.

"Don't be stupid," Bex laughed, "we're all paying in for it, dummy! It's your birthday!"

Callum smiled in response, knowing it was best not to argue with the blonde.

* * *

They raced down the busy street, rain pouring down above them, but luckily it was a short distance between Pizza Hut and St. Enoch's. They made their way inside and headed up to the toy store upstairs to muck about. Callum checked the time. Fifteen minutes left till he was fifteen. He pointed it out to the others.

"Make the most of it, kiddo!" Keith smiled, picking up a hand puppet shaped like a penguin.

_Fifteen minutes till I'm fifteen_, Callum thought, looking around the colourful shop.

* * *

"You see, Pond, it's not all about the planets and aliens, sometimes it's beneficial to just... wander."

"Like you ever do _that_, Doctor!" she laughed. They were walking down a busy street, near the Central station. "Wait a sec, why's the TARDIS over there?! We left it in the car park?" She pointed at a large blue police box, just a few feet away. The Doctor began to laugh.

"Oh, no, no, Amy. Think about it, the TARDIS disguises itself as a police box! There used to be loads across Britain. Now there's just a few left, like this one. They use them for coffee stalls sometimes I think..."

"Oh," she replied, feeling stupid. "So, it's got nothing to do with this minute thing?"

"Absolutely nothing," he replied, grinning widely. His smile was infectious. She grinned back. "Anyway, we have a whole fifteen minutes to waste, and I know just the place to go!" He took her by the hand and they ran down the street, in the opposite direction of the police box.

* * *

_Ten minutes to go,_ Callum thought as they walked down the stairs, away from the toy store. Deep in conversation with Keith and Sean, he never noticed where he was going, and walked straight into a door. Sean and Keith laughed and patted him on the back as he rubbed his nose.

"Just your luck, mate!" Keith laughed, grinning at him. "Here, get Bex and Abby, and we'll take the lift up to the next floor!"

Sean nodded and walked back up the stairs to find the two girls, who were laughing at their reflections in a distorted mirror. The three of them walked back down the stairs to where Callum and Keith were waiting.

"Lifts then?" Bex smiled, dimples appearing at the corners of her mouth – Callum found them adorable.

"Umm... yeah," he replied, absent-mindedly. The five of them made their way to the large lift doors and Abby pushed on the button.

After what seemed like a small eternity, the lift arrived and the doors opened. Almost immediately, a young man with floppy hair and a bow-tie, and a red-haired girl in a leather jacket and cowboy boots, rushed out the doors. The bow-tie man knocked into Callum by accident as he tried to navigate around him, and shouted an apology, as him and his red-haired friend ran off up the stairs to the toy store.

"She was a babe!" Callum heard Keith say, as they made their way into the lift.

* * *

Inside the toy store, the Doctor was in the process of playing with finger puppets, when he felt a strange buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, so checked his other pocket. Pulling out the leather wallet that he kept his psychic paper in, he could tell straight away that it was the cause of the buzzing. It was vibrating furiously, and glowing with an eerie blue light. He flipped it open and read it.

"Amy!" he called her over, pulling her away from a life-size toy giraffe. "Look at this!"

He showed her the psychic paper.

"No way! That has to be a coincidence!"

"I don't think so... The psychic paper must have told me for a reason! It doesn't usually tell me stuff like this. Eleven minutes past three in the afternoon. The minute that goes missing, and the minute that... Callum Hendrick turns fifteen. Maybe we should keep an eye on him..."

"Oh, you mean the boy who's in the lift right now?" she said, looking up. The Doctor turned to look at where she was gazing. The five teenagers were standing in the lift, about six floors up.

"Ah... Well, we'd better make sure we can see him!" he grinned, taking the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and surreptitiously buzzing in the direction of the lift. The lift stopped moving almost immediately. Amy shook her head in mock disappointment, and her and the Doctor sat down on one of the benches outside the shop, looking up at the lift.

* * *

_Three minutes_, Callum thought, miserably. _I'm going to turn fifteen in a lift that's stopped moving._

"It'll be fine," Abby was saying. "My dad got stuck in a lift once, they fixed it in about two minutes!" She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"They better get a move on then!" he murmured, sitting down on the glass floor.

"How long left now?" Amy asked. The Doctor checked his golden wristwatch.

"Forty-six seconds."

"Oh, precise!" she said, wiggling her fingers dramatically.

"Some people appreciate it," he replied, a smile playing on his lips.

"Twenty seconds to go."

The words broke Callum's line of concentration – counting the people he could see in the shopping centre below.

"Hm?" he said, looking up at Bex.

"It's twenty seconds to your birthday. More like ten now!" she laughed.

"Oh..."

"Ten," murmured the Doctor, gazing intently at his watch.

"Nine," Bex smiled, looking at the watch on her wrist. Callum smiled at her.

"Eight," Amy murmured with the Doctor.

"Seven," Keith said, his face pressed against the glass door of the elevator.

"Six," Sean smiled, counting down with his fingers.

"Five," Callum grinned.

"Four," Abby murmured, still holding onto the alert button on the keypad.

"Three," the Doctor and Amy said together, looking at each other.

"Two," Keith, Sean, Abby and Bex said together.

"One," said the two time travellers on the staircase, and the teens in the elevator in unison.

Suddenly, everything seemed to have changed. Something was wrong. The Doctor turned to look for Amy, but she was now standing at the top of the stairs.

"Okay, that's weird," she said, turning to look at him. "What just happened?" The Doctor looked at his watch.

"It's twelve minutes past three. That was the minute, completely taken! Can you remember anything?" he asked.

"No idea," she replied, looking as confused as he did. "Last I remember I was standing next to you when we said 'one'. And then I was over there?"

"We just missed an entire minute of time..."

"Indeed we did," Amy replied, unhelpfully.

"Well, way I see it is this," the Doctor said. "After those ten seconds, the boy in that lift turned fifteen. But why would the psychic paper want me to know that?"

"Doctor," Amy said, frowning slightly. "The lift's gone."

"The lift's gone?" the Doctor cried impatiently, turning around. "Ah."

"The lift's... gone."

"The lift. Is gone. Completely disappeared. Gone AWOL. Went out for a spacewalk. Hither and dither. To and fro. Phrase it how you will," the Doctor rambled, frowning at the now empty glass tube that the lift had been in beforehand. "Keep up, Pond. This is where it gets complicated."

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you think? I never really took the time to ask that last time :') I've edited over the little bits and pieces that were annoying me about the original draft. It's far from perfect, but it's much better than it was to start with. I've noticed Callum doesn't come across as a particularly strong character in this first part, but there is another three parts to come of his "introduction" story, and that should build up his character a lot more! Thanks for reading :)_


	2. The Stolen Minute (Part 2)

_A/N - Hello, here's Part 2 :) uh, i believe this is the place where people usually put reviews and answers to questions and stuff, yeah?_

_The10thDoctorRocks - yeah, this is pretty much just an edited version of Episode One - I want to get the first three episodes sorted out again before I start adding more episodes. The Sontaran two-parter didn't really go to plan as you may have guessed :')_

* * *

Callum woke up first. He tried to remember the last thing that had happened before he fell unconscious, but he couldn't even remember falling unconscious. The first thing he noticed, after rubbing his head and letting his vision focus itself, was that he was alone. The second thing was that from all around him he could see absolutely nothing. And the final thing, the sound of electricity was crackling from all around him, yet there was no sign of its source.

Had he gone blind? No, he could still see himself, he noted, feeling stupid. He pushed himself up so that he was standing. He tentatively took a step forward. Then another. And another. And suddenly he collided into what felt like a wall. But as he fell back to the floor, swearing as he'd stubbed his toe, he noticed a ripple of blue light.

"Well, that's new!" he remarked to no-one in particular, before reaching a hand out and touching the invisible barrier. Another ripple of blue light appeared where his palm lay against the barrier. He felt himself reach out his other hand and put it against the barrier too, before he began to feel his way around his "prison".

It was a large hexagonal room, with no sign of a door, and no roof or floor either. Just emptiness. A white emptiness that made Callum feel ill looking at. But the barrier was only appearing around him, so there must have been a real floor somewhere.

"What the Hell's going on?" he murmured, gazing up at the void above his head.

* * *

"This is bad, Amy, this is really, very, quite bad!" the Doctor cried out, as he sonicked the elevator doors on the top floor. They slid open and the Doctor looked down, careful not to fall over the edge. Amy stuck her head under his arm and looked down with him.

There was no sign whatsoever that there had been a lift there at all. Just a large glass tube going from ceiling to what appeared to be a basement.

"So what do you reckon happened?" Amy asked him, still gazing down the way.

"Well, my guess is that a time anomaly occurred at eleven minutes past three. The very second it reached that time, it must have went for the source of the time disturbance, and the time disturbance in question was the boy in the lift. I suppose we're lucky it only isolated the lift, rather than the whole building!"

"So wait," Amy said, frowning. "What caused the anomaly in the first place?"

"It's hard to pinpoint, but I'd say that it's something to do with that!" the Doctor cried, pulling Amy away from the lift doors as what had appeared to be a small square box on the inside of the lift shaft unfurled a large metal arm and flew up towards them. The Doctor sonicked the lift doors again, and they slid shut, trapping the arm – but it wasn't giving up that easily. It continued to extend towards them, snapping wildly.

"Alright, this would be a good time to explain!" Amy shrieked as the metal claw lashed out at her.

"Well, if you distract it for me for a second, I'll tell you!" the Doctor shouted back, sonicking the doors around them and ducking as the claw flew for his head.

"Why the hell are you locking the doors?!" Amy cried, side-stepping as the arm smacked the ground where she'd been standing a split second before.

"Don't want anyone else coming in. That'd be bad," the Doctor replied through gritted teeth as he stepped around behind the claw. He sonicked the lift doors again and they flew wide open. He took a breath and jumped, hearing Amy call out his name as he disappeared.

The arm was pulled down with him, and it lashed out frantically, smacking off of the glass elevator shaft. Small cracks appeared where it hit off of it, and the Doctor had to hold on tightly to stop him from being dropped from the top floor to the hard stone floor at the bottom of the shaft.

He climbed the metal arm towards the black box it had appeared from and being careful not to damage it, gave it a prod with the sonic screwdriver and knocked the casing off of it. He carefully reconnected several wires in the box and slid the casing back on, which was easier said than done considering he was clutching onto an angry metal arm that was swinging wildly. He buzzed it with the screwdriver, and there was an electronic trill as the arm powered down. It stopped swinging and the Doctor felt as if he were hanging onto a metal rope, dangling off a cliff face.

"Well as fun as this is, Pond, care to give us a hand?" he asked his friend who was standing in the gap of the doors. She smiled and reached a hand down for him, helping him up.

"Thank you," he nodded, straightening his bow-tie once again. "Now, let's see who sent our little friend here!"

He crouched down and sonicked the little black box. There was a flash of blue electricity and the long metal arm recoiled.

"How does that work, Doctor? That box couldn't fit that whole arm in it – the box is tiny!"

"It's working on a sort of different dimension. It's an isolated source – nothing nearly as complex as the TARDIS. Quite small for a transcendental lock, but the interesting thing is that it was supposed to activate at 11 minutes past 3. No, sorry, wait, that's a secondary program!"

"Nope, sorry, you've lost me," Amy sighed, hands on hips.

"Well," the Doctor said. "Remember the home box from the Byzantium?" She nodded. "It's sort of the complete opposite of that. Takes the craft with it, leaves the box to protect itself, and maintain the link between itself and the craft. Its security systems must have triggered when we opened the door and it sent its claw at us in self-defence."

"Oh, makes sense, I think..."

"Ah, but now, to make things even better, I can bring back the lift! Might be able to get this whole business over and done with!" he smiled at her. She smiled back, but then his dropped. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" she asked, her smile dropping with him.

"Right, think about it! A minute of the entire planet's lives just disappeared, in the exact same minute, the box activates. That explains why the lift is gone. And what are the chances of a boy born at eleven minutes past three, being right next to the box at the exact same time. A lot of coincidences, don't you think?"

"Unless," Amy exclaimed, an expression of realisation playing across her face, "they already knew he was going to be in that lift, and set up the box to coincide with him getting in it!"

"Which means that whoever we're dealing with has a little bit of foresight! I've been ignoring the obvious! Which also means that now, it's a matter of getting those kids back here right now!"

Amy nodded determinedly. The Doctor smiled.

"Right, remember when you were a little girl, and I told you that 'everything's going to be fine'?"

"And it wasn't. Yeah, completely prepared," she replied, smiling. He smiled back at her and she put her hand in his. They stood facing the elevator shaft, the Doctor pointing his screwdriver at the black box. The claws of the screwdriver sprung open and the green diode at the top lit up, causing the small black box to spark and smoke slightly. There was a flash of blinding green light, and an empty elevator appeared before the two time travellers.

"Here we go!" the Doctor smiled, stepping into the lift. Amy tentatively stepped in after him. The Doctor inclined his head at her, still smiling. He pressed the sonic again and Amy cried out in surprise as the elevator began to fade away from around them both.

* * *

Callum was sitting in what he had assumed was the middle of the floor, gazing into the void that surrounded him. He rapped the floor with his knuckles. Metal. It felt cold against his skin. He lay on his back and gazed up at the void above. It was almost peaceful.

But it was interrupted immediately by a large explosion, and a flash of green light as the glass elevator appeared out of nowhere. Inside the elevator was the two people from in the shopping centre. The two people he'd saw only about - it can't have been that long, could it?

"Ah!" exclaimed the man in the tweed jacket. "Just the one we were looking for! Quick, get in!" He was holding up a strange metallic rod in his hand, with silver claws and a green light at the tip, pointing the light at the roof of the elevator. Callum didn't know why, but he trusted these two strangers, so he stood up and ran into the elevator, before the red-headed girl punched the button to shut the doors. There was a hiss as the doors shut, and then the walls, floor and ceiling began to glow with green light. It flickered wildly, and then it stopped. The doors slid open again, and its three occupants were chucked out, onto the floor.

The man in the tweed jacket stood first and pressed the button on his funny looking rod. It buzzed and lit up again, and the lift made a pathetic sort of hiss.

"Deadlocked," he sighed. "Well, this isn't my best rescue ever."

"Doctor, where are we?" the red-haired woman said.

"That's not important, Amelia. Right now, what's important is that we get _him_-" he pointed at Callum - "out of here as quickly as possible!"

"Um, excuse me?" Callum asked. "I'm a bit confused. What's happening?"

"Well, to be honest with you – Callum, wasn't it? - I haven't the foggiest. But I could make an estimation on what's going on. But first, let's see if we can have another little Q and A with whoever's in charge here."

Amy felt bad for the kid, he was out of his depth – everyone was when the Doctor was in the room, even her, though she hated to admit it. The Doctor had begun sonicking around the room, feeling his way around the wall with his hand. Amy stepped beside the boy – Callum, she remembered – and decided to make some introductions.

"Um, hi, I'm Amy," she said, awkwardly, not sure whether to shake his hand or hug him or something. She done neither.

"I'm Callum," he replied, smiling slightly. "Callum Hendrick. Who's he?"

"Oh, that's the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Callum replied, confused.

"Just the Doctor, thanks, Hendrick," the Doctor called from the opposite side of the room. He suddenly stopped and looked up at Amy. "Did I just-"

"You did," she said, looking at him quizzically. He'd just referred to Callum by his surname - something he only ever did with her.

"Nah, must have been an accident," he replied dismissively.

"But Doctor-"

"Forget it, Pond, it was just a thing."

"A thing?" Callum asked, lost in this whole conversation.

"Yes, Callum, a thing. Just a brilliant thing – forget it," the Doctor replied, buzzing away at one particular section of the barrier.

"Any luck?" Amy asked him.

"Oh, I think so... The real wall starts somewhere over here, so in theory I _should_ be able to lift the barrier from this side. Got it!"

There was a dull clunk from the wall, and an electric hum as the void-like barrier faded away to reveal strange honey-coloured walls. Large metal brackets hung from the ceiling, and there was what appeared to be a large circular screen in the wall where the Doctor had been sonicking.

Amy and Callum walked over to it to see what the Doctor was up to now.

"Just breaking into the databanks. Shouldn't take a second." And then the screen flashed. Small yellow circles started to appear in lines, like lines of text. The strangest thing was that the Doctor and Amy seemed to understand what it said.

"Um, what language is that?" Callum asked, timidly.

"English," Amy replied, looking at him in confusion.

"Wrong, actually, Pond. It's Anthopilian," the Doctor said. "Language commonly used by the Anthopilians of the planet... Anthopilia. Reason me and you can read it is because the TARDIS translates it for us."

"Wait, what?" Callum asked. "Anthopilian? TARDIS? What are you talking about?" The Doctor sighed, rolled his eyes and spun around to look at Callum. He looked tired.

"Ugh, amateurs! Basically, Callum, you and your friends have been kidnapped by a bunch of aliens from another planet, and they want you for some nasty purpose. Probably something to do with the build-up of energy at the heart of the ship. Which means it's time for us to get out of here and go stop what's going on."

"Oh," Callum mustered, running his hands through his hair. This couldn't be happening... Could it?

"Right, anyway, now that that's over and done with, let's get out of here," the Doctor grinned, as he sonicked the screen again, causing a section of the wall beside them to slide up to reveal a doorway. The Doctor stuck his head out it. "Empty corridor – few doors. Nothing to worry about," he smiled slightly, stepping out into the corridor.

"Wait a minute!" Callum cried. "What about my friends?"

"Ah," the Doctor paused. "I'll check the map, you two head out and see if you can find a way out of the corridor."

Amy nodded and walked out of the doorway before turning left and walking down the corridor. Callum followed her, exchanging a look with the Doctor. For a man so young, he had ancient eyes.

The Doctor caught up with them about a minute later, and he led them back into the room with the screen. A large beehive-shaped schematic was on the screen in front of them.

"This is the _Bee's Knees_. The Anthopilian's ship. Lovely name. They probably got it from the phrase. I'm rambling again, sorry. Anyway, we," he said, pointing at a flashing yellow hexagon somewhere in the middle of the ship on the screen, "are here. Your friends are mostly likely in the other rooms around us – Numb Rooms, they're called. It's a perception filter designed to make you think your senses aren't working properly. So, if we rescue them, then head up to the Main Deck, I can think of a brilliant plan to activate the home box back on Earth, send them back, confront the Anthopilian's, stop them, and then get home in time for the rain to stop."

"Oh, Doctor, for a second I thought this plan was gonna be difficult," Amy sighed sarcastically.

"Come along, Pond, since when is any of my plans _easy_? It might as well be another word for boring!"

* * *

It had felt like several hours that Keith had been lying in the Nothing – as he'd called it. He couldn't hear or see a thing, except himself. He didn't want to walk around because it made his head spin. And then he began to hear voices, very faintly.

"Security protocols can't be that hard to get through, what do you think?"

"Hm, I've definitely seen better."

"I knew I shouldn't have asked. Always a sarcastic answer with you."

"Maybe it's a Scottish thing."

Two laughs.

"Oi, don't pick sides, Callum!"

A doorway suddenly appeared, sliding open to show three people standing on the other side. Callum, tired and smiling, the man with the bow-tie, and the red-haired babe from the toy shop.

"Hiya," Keith mustered, weakly. Callum laughed.

"Get a move on, we're getting out of here!" he said. "This is the Doctor and Amy."

"Nice to meet you both, I think," Keith replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Doctor, Amy, and the now reunited group of friends were heading down the corridor. At the end of the corridor was a large circular door, like a vault in a bank. The Doctor stepped up to the keypad next to it. He buzzed it with the sonic screwdriver for a few seconds and the keypad slid up to reveal a fingerprint scanner.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" the Doctor exclaimed at the scanner. It didn't respond.

"Is he mad?" Bex whispered.

"Definitely," Amy replied, smiling. She walked over to the scanner and slid her pinky sideways into the gap. There was a small bleep and the Doctor watched in shocked amazement as what appeared to be hexagon shapes started to twist rapidly. It done this for several seconds until finally there was a dull clash of metal and the door slid open. Suddenly, an alarm began to blare, and the corridor began to flash with orange light. The door began to close itself, but the Doctor took hold of it.

"Get in!" he cried, as the sound of marching began to get louder.

Abby, Bex and Sean managed to get through. Just as Keith got through the door there was a sudden flash of bright light and the Doctor fell back from the door, clutching his hand in pain. It ha burnt him. There was only about enough space for Callum to fit through now, but he was standing still.

"Callum, hurry up and get through!" he hissed.

"No, I'm not leaving the both of you!" Callum replied, determinedly. The door closed shut with another clash of metal, and the hexagons were spinning again. The marching was drawing closer.

And then they turned the corner. Bees, each easily about seven feet tall, with yellow and red bodies and large, bulbous eyes. The only thing that made these bees particularly different to Earth bees, besides their size, was the sharp, twisted stingers they had at the bottom of their bodies. The creatures were marching on two longer legs, and the other four, shorter arms were twitching rapidly.

There were about five of them, Callum noted, as they had now stopped about ten feet away from him, the Doctor and Amy. Then the Anthopilian at the front began to buzz furiously.

Callum looked from side-to-side, trying to see if the Doctor or Amy were as confused as he was, but they both seemed to understand, and Callum was even more shocked to see, able to speak the language. The Doctor began to buzz back rapidly, moving his hands a lot as he talked. Amy nodded occasionally. Finally, after a minute or so of buzzing, the Doctor turned to them.

"We've done good so far, but this is usually the part where everything goes terribly wrong." The Anthopilians advanced towards them slowly, buzzing dangerously.

* * *

_A/N - REVIEEEWWWS? :)_


	3. The Stolen Minute (Part 3)

_A/N - Not much to say really, so, yeah, here's Part Three! Reviews are appreciated :)_

* * *

The Anthopilians were now directly in front of them. Callum closed his eyes, waiting to be struck with the Anthopilians stingers.

"What on Earth are you doing?" he heard the Doctor say. He opened his eyes again to see the Doctor and Amy looking at him in confusion.

"Um, you mean they aren't going to kill us?" Callum asked, uncertainly.

"No, of course not," the Doctor answered, sounding quite amused.

"Oh, thank God!" Callum laughed with relief.

"Well, not yet at least," the Doctor replied, and Callum felt the sudden urge to tip over.

"Thanks for that, Doctor!" Callum said, weakly. "Feel so much better."

"We'll be fine!" Amy said, as the Anthopilians motioned for them to move.

"Where are we going?" Callum asked, as they made their way single-file back down the corridor.

"Main Deck, apparently... They need us for something..." the Doctor whispered.

"This can't be good!" Amy whispered back. Callum inclined his head in agreement, a lump forming in his throat.

* * *

The Main Deck was a massive hexagon-shaped chamber with glass tubes of what appeared to be honey running throughout the room. There were many screens, much like the one in the Numb Rooms. Keypads covered in the strange circular language were everywhere. The Doctor and Amy were amazed, but Callum was worried – his friends were stuck in some other part of the ship.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by one of the bee creatures handing him what appeared to be a small plastic hexagon, and a cup of honey.

"What's this?" Callum asked, holding up the hexagon.

"Oh, it's an earpiece. It'll translate what they're saying to you, and what you're saying to them," the Doctor explained, absent-mindedly, looking around the room. Callum clipped the earpiece into his right ear and immediately he heard the Anthopilians speaking in English. Scottish accents as well.

"Um, why am I hearing Scottish accents?" Callum asked, confused.

"Oh, the translator program probably sets their language to come out in something you'd be familiar with."

"That's pretty cool," Callum grinned. Amy nodded her agreement – the Doctor didn't answer – he was gazing intently at a door identical to the one that they had come to earlier. The hexagons were spinning, and the other Anthopilians in the room all turned to face the door. A larger bee, with a white stripe and no sting made its way into the room. The Anthopilians bowed to this other bee, and the Doctor, Amy and Callum followed suit.

"It's the Queen Bee! Well, Queen Anthopilian... She's the one in charge. Which means she's the one we're having a Q and A with!" the Doctor whispered to Amy and Callum.

"Doctor, why are you onboard my vessel?" buzzed the Queen.

"You know me?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"Yes, of course I know you, Time Lord. You stopped the battle between my Hive and the Vespiform Congregation just last year."

"Ah, not yet in my case, your Majes-bee – Majesty! But that's something to look forward to. This is Amy and Callum."

"I am aware of the both of them. Although for separate reasons. Amelia Pond was with you in the Parliament last year, and Callum Hendrick is here for two reasons."

"Two reasons? Oh, of course! Blindingly obvious now that I think of it. I can tell you both of them right now. In fact, I've worked out your whole plan."

"Really?" Amy interrupted, impressed.

"Well, Amy, it's really sort of obvious if you think about it."

"Nope, sorry, you've lost me as well," Callum said, as confused and impressed as Amy. The Doctor looked frustrated.

"Right, the Anthopilian Hive is moving across the galaxy if my watch is correct. But the mothership – the ship the Queen is travelling on – is the last to leave. They use a mixture of time energy and their own energy to power the ship. Their own energy's easy enough – honey! Anthopilian honey, which acts as a tranquiliser to certain species. Anyway, they needed the time energy, so, best thing to do? Hunt down the easiest time anomaly possible and find a key to opening the anomaly, and plan it down to detail. So, they get Callum Hendrick and line him up against the home box in the elevator shaft. The second the clock hits eleven minutes past three, the anomaly shatters open, releasing a burst of time energy that the home box takes with it along with the source – Callum! Keeping up so far?"

"I think so..." Callum said, straining to keep up.

"Although, I am stumped at how the Anthopilians knew we'd be here. Care to fill in the blanks, your Majesty?" the Doctor blasted out rapidly, before turning to face the Queen Bee.

"Well, Doctor, you're completely correct, as usual. It was predicted in the Honey Rivers all across the Hivelands. We use the Rivers to predict future events of importance."

"Oh... care to elaborate?"

"Our Honey Readers took great time trying to figure out what story was unfolding in the Rivers, but the only piece of information they found was a warning. A warning for the Doctor."

"And what would that be?" the Doctor said, hoarsely – a sign that he was worried.

"The Prophecy is that one day the Doctor's darkest day will come, and his actions that day will bring darkness to the triangle. But that day is far away, and right now, you aren't required. You played your part in this, and now all we need is the boy."

"Why do you need Callum?" Amy asked, stepping up. The Queen turned to her and clicked her mandibles.

"The boy is the source, therefore he is the only one who can control it."

"That's not how time energy works! If you want him to go anywhere near that time energy, then he'll burn up! He's human – they're not supposed to do that," the Doctor said. "In fact, if you were looking for someone to control the time energy, you shouldn't have chose this side of the galaxy."

"_The boy will do it_!" shrieked the Queen, turning to Callum. "Guards, hold the Doctor and his companions."

"Ah, companion, actually," the Doctor corrected. Callum turned to him helplessly. "Oh, okay then, maybe not the time for corrections!"

"I didn't mean _that_!" Callum cried as an Anthopilian grabbed him with its four arms. "Not got a plan?"

"Well, actually, now that you mention it, Callum, I do!" the Doctor cried, pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointing it at the main flight console. "Let us go, or I'll blow it."

"You wouldn't, Doctor, don't even bother pretending. You would not kill us all. Seize him."

Two other bees stepped towards the Doctor, he grinned and pushed the button on the screwdriver, releasing the claws on it.

"Ah, sorry, your Majesty – I don't think I was clear enough there. I never mentioned killing. When I said I'll blow it, I was referring to doing... _this_!" He blasted the console. "_Get down_!"

There was a massive explosion, followed by the large door that the Queen had walked through exploding into the room, and smashing off of the opposite wall. In the confusion, and as the bees buzzed angrily, the Doctor ran across the room through the smoke and grabbed Amy's hand. Amy grabbed Callum and they dragged themselves up a small set of stairs to where another door had just slid open.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, your Majesty!" the Doctor called back as the door shut behind them. "Now we're in trouble!" He grinned at Callum and Amy who returned half-hearted smiles. The Doctor began to run, beckoning for them to follow. They ran down several corridors, and Callum noticed that all the corridors seemed to connect in several points, making every room a hexagon. _Typical bees_, he thought – then: _I've gone mad, I just said that as if it was normal._

Eventually, the Doctor found a screen and began glaring at it in frustration.

"I think they've deadlocked the computers. That's not good. Means that the doors'll have to be opened manually. How annoying. Ah, but we have to find your friends first!"

Callum immediately felt bad – he had completely forgot about his friends. But now wasn't the time for feeling guilty, especially because a wave of sleep had just crashed into him. He stumbled into the wall, trying to keep his eyes open. Amy grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him lean against the wall for support.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern in her shiny, brown eyes. Callum nodded, and let out a long yawn. The Doctor frowned at him.

"Did you drink any of that honey?" he asked. Callum nodded again – he felt too tired to talk. The Doctor groaned. "Why is there never a manual?"

"There is, actually, you just have a nasty habit of throwing them into supernovas," Amy reminded him. The Doctor gave her a look. She didn't seem too fussed about it, and turned back to Callum.

"Don't close your eyes, Cal," she said to him. She turned to the Doctor. "Should we lift him?"

"Hush, I'm thinking!" he replied, closing his eyes and tapping the bridge of his nose with the end of the sonic screwdriver, deep in thought. "If we take him back to the Numb Rooms, we can stick him in the lift and then we can go get his friends."

Callum shook his head drowsily.

"Just – leave – me - here."

"No, wait, better idea! I'll leave Amy with you, then I'll go find the others, and then I'll go to the heart of the ship and find some amazing way of containing the time energy. The Anthopilians are in too deep with this one. They don't usually siphon off _proper _chunks of time. This is something odd. But anyway," he cried, making Amy jump in surprise, "let's get him in the Numb Room. It's only down this corridor and down the stairs. Hopefully."

A few minutes later, Callum had completely fallen asleep, snoring gently. With a decent amount of effort, Amy and the Doctor had managed to find the Numb Room with the lift in it, and had laid him down next to it.

"Right, if I'm not back in half an hour, the home box will activate and take you home."

"I'm not leaving you!" Amy said, standing up.

"Sorry, Pond!" He kissed her on the forehead and stepped out into the corridor. "Just half an hour."

"No! Doctor, no!" she cried, but it was to no avail as the doors to the Numb Room closed. Amy crossed to the screen and started to tap at it, hoping something would happen. She sighed. "No such luck." She crossed over to where Callum was lying, eyes shut. He looked so peaceful. It was weird, it was as if he reminded her of someone – but she couldn't think who. She sat down next to him and thought.

* * *

The Doctor was having a whale of a time as he bolted down the corridors. He had just ran into the sleeping quarters of five Anthopilians who hadn't been on the Main Deck, and they were now chasing after him, buzzing furiously. The adrenaline rush he was getting was fantastic!

He took a turn to the left where a set of stairs lead up towards the corridor with the large metal door that Callum's friends were stuck behind. The Doctor sonicked the door control, which seemed to be much more co-operative this time.

"Ah, I love it when things go my way," he said to no-one in particular. The hexagon seals in the door twisted around and the door inched open with the familiar clash of metal. The Doctor slid through the gap and was pleased to see that Callum's friends hadn't wandered off. They had been gazing out of the large window – it was the Viewing Deck – and they were transfixed by the sight of the Earth below them. The Doctor stepped over to them.

"Enjoying it?" he asked quietly. Keith nodded, smiling widely.

"It's beautiful. I don't think Abby's taking it as well. She just stopped crying a minute ago."

"Ah, nothing too out of the ordinary. The Universe is a big place, and you've all been thrown in at the deep end. You don't get days like this everyday. Well, unless you're me. But it's time to go – I'm sending you all home, out of harm's way. Come on."

He stepped over to the door and peeked out, just in time to see his Anthopilian chasers turning the corridor. He yanked the door shut.

"But apparently not out that door." He crossed the room to another identical door. He hit at the keypad, trying a few random combinations, and then decided it made more sense just to hack the door controls. "Easiest method."

The door slid open, after its hexagon seals finished spinning. Keith, Sean, Abby and Bex stepped through and the Doctor followed behind.

"Right, listen closely – follow this corridor until you come to the junction, then take the corridor on the right, there should be a set of stairs. Walk down them, walk along that corridor, then walk up the next set of stairs at the end of that long corridor, then take the corridor to your left, down those stairs, and the fifth door is the room that Amy and Callum are in. I'll be back in about twenty minutes – just tying up some loose ends."

The four of them nodded and – following Keith – ran down the corridor. The Doctor stepped back in through the door, and crossed to another door that was in the middle of the room. This one lead into a lift, with a sign indicating that it lead to the Main Deck going up the way, and the Engine Room going down the way. The Doctor hit the Down button and the doors slid open with a hiss. He stepped in and the doors shut behind him, before the lift began to descend.

* * *

In the Engine Room, it was no longer honey-coloured walls, it was now mixtures of burnt reds and oranges, and strange blue flashes of light were coming from the centre of the chamber. The Doctor stepped out of the lift and ducked behind a generator as an Anthopilian in what seemed to be a plumber outfit, mumbling to itself about "grind plates".

The Doctor stepped out from behind the generator and navigated his way through the maze of metal and glass, avoiding the honey pipes. If a single pipe were to break, the entire system would go into lockdown, and the Doctor could do without a lockdown on top of time energy leaking out. He side-stepped around a large bulky generator covered in dials and gauges and gasped.

Above him, encased in a massive glass sphere, was a spiralling mass of blue energy.

"An entire minute of the Earth! This... is beautiful!" he breathed, taken in by the wild spiral of energy. It was breathtaking – curling and twisting – writhing in its glass prison. An entire sixty seconds of energy, an energy so powerful it could power the entire Earth for an entire generation. The Doctor was broken from his trail of thought by the sounds of buzzing drawing closer. He ran up a flight of stairs onto the platform that held the computer bank that controlled the time energy. The Doctor started to type at the keypads frantically. A screen on the console lit up with a message:

**SOURCE REQUIRED FOR CANCELLATION**

"Callum! Of course!" the Doctor cried, slapping himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand. The screen then began to flash red, and another message appeared:

**FAILURE TO LOCATE SOURCE – DETONATION PRIMED FOR 5:00**

The Doctor ran.

* * *

Callum finally came round and he was pleased to see that his friends had found their way back to the Room. They'd narrowly avoided another group of Anthopilians on the hunt for the Doctor.

"Who is he, Cal?" Keith asked. "He's bloody mad! In a good way," he added after getting a look from Amy.

"The Doctor's my best friend," Amy said. "When I was a little girl, he was my imaginary friend. It's a long story, but right now, I think it's time I go find him. You lot stay here!"

"Imaginary friend?" Abby laughed as Amy left the room.

"Like I said, kid: long story!" Amy said as the door slid shut. Callum dived out just in time, and the door shut.

"Where are you going?!" Bex cried through the door.

"Off to find the Doctor," Callum replied, pressing his head against the door. "We'll be back soon!"

"Good luck, mate!" he heard Keith say.

"Yeah, good luck!" Sean said.

"Cheers, guys – we won't be long... I hope."

Callum followed Amy, who seemed to be guessing her way around.

"So, he was your imaginary friend when you were a girl? How does that work?" he asked. She turned to him and smiled.

"Well, he's not human, for starters. He's an alien - a Time Lord."

"A _what_?!"

"Time Lord. He's from a planet called Gallifrey, and he's over 900 years old. I travel with him."

"Oh... right," Callum said, taking it all in. _I suppose anything's possible after today_, he thought. "And you and him?"

"Best friends," laughed Amy. "Nothing more than that!"

"Ah! Just the two people I was looking for!" came a voice from behind them. They turned to see the Doctor running down the stairs behind them. "We have about two minutes until the Engine Room detonates and kills us all. I accidentally set off a security protocol, and you're the only one who can stop it now, Hendrick!"

"How?" Callum asked, as the Doctor darted away, and they chased after him.

"It requires the source of the time energy to do a shutdown and cancel it. Easier to do rather than explain, but nonetheless, without you, we're all going to die, so keep running!"

"So we've got about a minute and a half left before we all go boom?" Amy asked.

"Pretty much!" replied the Doctor from the end of the corridor. He had came to a set of double doors, and the doors slid open to reveal a lift. "Get in!"

They ran into the lift and the doors slid shut behind them.

"So, you two do this everyday?" Callum asked the Doctor, his heart pounding.

"Oh, this is a lazy day!" he replied, smiling. The doors opened at the Engine Room and the Doctor motioned for them to follow him. They were nearing the platform when the Anthopilian worker stepped out from behind one of the generators, buzzing angrily.

"You will be taken to the Queen!"

"Sorry, mate, not right now," the Doctor replied, aiming the sonic screwdriver at the generator. It immediately burst into flames. The Anthopilian squealed and cringed away from the flame. The Doctor, Amy and Callum ran past it, while it reached for a fire extinguisher.

"Bees hate fire, y'see. I'd say we have about a minute left," the Doctor said, checking his watch. "Right, up these stairs, Callum. Just need a voice print off of you and that'll be that."

They ran up the metal stairs and the Doctor began to hit away the keypads. A microphone slid out of the side of the computer bank.

"What do I say?" Callum asked.

"Just tell it to shutdown the time sphere," the Doctor replied.

"And to activate the home box," Amy added.

"Ah, yeah, that as well!" the Doctor frowned, annoyed at himself for forgetting that.

"Alright – should I do it now then?"

"Well, considering we've got half a minute, I'd go for it!" Amy cried, pointing at the timer on the screen. Callum nodded, shakily.

"Um – sh-shutdown time sphere? And activate home box. Thanks?" he said into the microphone. There was a small burble of white noise, and then an approving beep. The screen flashed green and the large glass sphere containing the time energy began to open. The time energy began to fly out across the room, smashing off of the walls and ceiling. Amy narrowly avoided a blast, swearing as she hurt her hand off of a pipe. The room began to shake, and Callum lost his footing and crashed to the floor. Jets of steam were blasting out of pipes and the generators were going into overdrive. The Doctor zapped the computer with his screwdriver and it made a strange electronic whirring noise. A green light began to outline each of them, and the last thing Callum saw before disappearing in the light was the Doctor giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

_A/N - this chapter took a little longer to edit cos it's a bit bigger than the others - but aye, hope you enjoyed! reviews pls :')_


	4. The Stolen Minute (Part 4)

_A/N - Here's the last part of The Stolen Minute! Enjoy! Reviews are fab, remember!_

* * *

Callum woke up, and at first he thought he was still onboard the Anthopilian ship, but then he realised he was inside the elevator from the shopping centre, his friends all asleep around him. Then he slowly sat up and realised that the lift was back in the shopping centre!

There was a large boom, and the elevator doors slid open, to reveal two of the security workers holding a large clamp-like object, prising them apart. Slowly, Keith, Sean, Bex and Abby came round and the security men helped them out of the lift one-by-one. Callum stretched his arms. Had it all been a dream?

And that was when he saw them. The Doctor and Amy were both standing outside the toy shop, looking up at him. They looked up and saw him and Amy waved. He raised a hand and waved back, smiling. The Doctor grinned and motioned for him to follow them, before they walked up the stairs and into the toy shop.

"Callum?" Keith called as Callum began to head towards the doors.

"I'll see you later!" Callum replied, grinning.

Callum ran down the hallway leading to another room with two elevators, he ran past them and through a doorway onto a car park. There was a door right next to him that lead onto the staircase. Blasting through the door, he took the stairs three at a time, until he reached the second floor. He ran up the stairs and into the toy shop, hunting for the Doctor and Amy. Then he saw them standing at the opposite side of the shop. The Doctor motioned for him again, and they both stepped onto the escalator. Callum ran to catch up with them, and by the time he got to the top of the escalator, they were at the bottom.

"Hurry up, Hendrick!" cried the Doctor. Callum grinned and ran down the escalator, after them. They waited for him.

"What's up?" he said, still grinning.

"Well, the way I see it, without you on that spaceship, we'd be dead, and a few planets would be going through a bit of turmoil. The time energy neutralised itself and was absorbed by the converters in the ship, powering it up. So, the Hive gets to move on. And the minute's still missing. But oh well, at least that's something done! The mystery of the stolen minute – solved!"

They had walked their way to the train station, and the Doctor lead the way, striding a few steps ahead of Callum and Amy.

"Right, I should probably warn you now," Amy smiled, "things are about to get even weirder."

* * *

They made their way through the station to an archway that lead onto a car park, following the Doctor up several flights of stairs, until finally reaching the top. The Doctor pulled the door open and walked out onto the roof of the car park. It was still raining – the same rain from when they'd left, Amy noticed, checking the time. It was only twenty past three. A whole nine minutes since the minute had been stolen. She smiled to herself, it had been an interesting day.

The sky was grey and cloudy, the rain bucketing down on the three of them. The Doctor walked over to a big blue box, a tidier version of the one just a few streets away. He unlocked the door and pushed them both open wide, standing in the doorway. Callum's eyes widened.

Inside the box was a massive room that was way too big for it. It was all metal, brass and glass, with two levels, and stairs leading off into separate corridors. And at the centre of the room was a large console, covered in loads of strange bits and pieces.

"How is that possible?" Callum laughed increduously, checking the sides of the box for some sort of trick. "It's bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor clicked his fingers and grinned.

"Indeed it is!" he noted. He liked it when someone said it was bigger on the inside. Amy smiled too, stepping into the box to stay out of the rain.

"I'll go pop the kettle on," she said, heading up the stairs.

"Very good, Pond! Right, now Cal, here's the deal – I'm a 907 year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey; I'm a time-traveller; and this is my ship, the TARDIS. Amy and I travel around in it and be magnificent, and I figure I owe you a reward for what you did today. So how about you join us?"

"R-really?" Callum cried, astonished.

"Of course! Come see the Universe with us! Two Scots are better than one! Well, in some cases..." the Doctor rambled. "Anyway, yes or no?"

"Yes, of course! Oh my God, thank you! Wait, what am I gonna tell my mum?"

"You don't have to tell her anything! Remember, it's a time machine! I can drop you off at home in the exact second you left! Now, do you want to come in before you drown out there?" the Doctor stepped out of the way of the doorway. Callum grinned and stepped into the blue box, past the Doctor, who shut the doors behind him and watched as Callum walked up the set of stairs to the console.

"This. Is. _Mad_!" he laughed. He walked around the console, looking at different gizmos and whatchamacallits. "Thank you!"

"So, where are we off to first?" Amy asked, walking down the stairs, holding three cups of tea. She handed one to Callum who thanked her, and handed another to the Doctor.

"Well, I thought I'd let Callum decide!" the Doctor replied, nodding his thanks. Amy sipped her tea and turned to Callum.

"Well?" she smiled.

"First things first, home! If I'm travelling, I'm gonna need clothes, and a toothbrush and stuff!"

"Right then, first stop: home, right after that: anywhere!" the Doctor grinned.

"I'd finish that tea if I were you," advised Amy. "Everything's about to go a bit crazy!" She finished hers and Callum copied her, wincing as the hot tea burnt his mouth. She took his mug off of him and walked up the stairs again, coming back a few seconds later, mugless. The Doctor seemed to have forgotten that he had a mug, and had abandoned it at the bottom of the stairs. He was too busy jumping around the console, twisting and pulling, pushing and sliding the various objects that controlled the TARDIS.

"So, where'd you live?" the Doctor asked, turning to Callum. Callum told him his address and the Doctor nodded. He pulled down on one final lever, and the large glass pillar at the centre of the console began to rise and fall – a metallic whooshing coming from it. The room shook violently, and Callum felt it tip slightly. The smiles on Amy's and the Doctor's faces were contagious, and he beamed along with them. He caught Amy's eye and they both burst out laughing. The Doctor laughed along with them, as he navigated the little blue box, with its three happy occupants, into the time vortex. . .

* * *

_A/N - Well, that's the end of The Stolen Minute - tying up all the loose ends, and getting Callum in the TARDIS! There's gonna be a Meanwhile in the TARDIS bridging each episode (minus the two-parters), so aye, until the next one! *begs for reviews again*_


	5. Meanwhile in the TARDIS 1

_A/N - Here's the first Meanwhile in the TARDIS, which is basically just to bridge gaps between episodes or just general TARDIS antics! Not much to it, but it's a nice wee way to bridge the gap between The Stolen Minute and The Stricken Stars_

* * *

The engines had calmed themselves after a minute of their strange metallic throbbing. The Doctor smiled and gestured at the doors of the ship.

"Go on then!" he cried. "Hurry up! Places to go, people to see!"

"I'll be two minutes," Callum replied, grinning at him. He ran down the stairs and through the doors.

"Two minutes," the Doctor repeated, smiling.

"Woah! That _is_ pretty cool!" Amy and the Doctor heard Callum call from outside the doors. "How does that w-"

"Disappears there, reappears here. Hurry up!" the Doctor shouted.

"Okay!" Callum shouted back. The Doctor turned to Amy, who was smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'what'?" she replied, still smiling.

"You're... smiling," he said, staring at her blankly.

"I usually do, Doctor."

"Well, yes you do, but not like this. This is one of those '_I'm Amy Pond and I find something amusing_' smiles."

"Oh, well... I just think it's funny – having someone else in the TARDIS, I mean. It felt like there was a gap."

"A gap?" the Doctor asked, looking up from the console. _Could she be remembering Rory?_

"Yeah, well, sometimes it's as if there's someone missing..." she said, looking into the distance. "Probably just cause River's not here." She blinked and turned to the Doctor, smiling again. "Anyway, where are you planning on taking him for his first trip? Gonna need to top Starship UK, I'm afraid."

The Doctor was still gazing at her, curiously. She returned the expression.

"What?" she asked.

"_Oh_! Sorry, I just sort of... fell asleep. With my eyes open. No, not really, but anywa-"

"Back!" Callum shouted, walking back into the TARDIS with a suitcase dragged behind him. "Told you I'd be two minutes. Where should I stick this?"

"Ah, Amy'll show you," the Doctor said absent-mindedly, staring at the scanner.

"Yeah, there's a couple of bedrooms just down here," she said, walking up another set of stairs, Callum following behind.

"How big is this place?" Callum laughed.

"Seriously, I don't even think _he_ knows!" Amy replied, pointing a thumb back in the direction of the console room. "Right, that's a kitchen there, and my room's just down there, so if you want the room in the middle?"

"Yeah, sure," Callum said, pushing the door open to reveal a spacious room with a large king-sized bed. The walls were covered in the same roundels that lined the walls of the console room. Another door at the end of the room lead to an en-suite bathroom, Callum assumed.

"Want to unpack just now, or head back and see where we're off to?" Amy asked him.

"I'll unpack later," Callum replied, leaving his suitcase on the bed. "Not missing a second of this!" He beamed at her and followed her back into the console room.

"Well, Doctor, where are we off to?" Amy asked, as they walked down the stairs back into the console room. The Time Lord in question had taken his jacket off and had his head underneath the console.

"Ah! I've had an amazing idea! Either of you fond of movies?" he asked, pushing himself up from the floor. Callum and Amy nodded. "Well, you're gonna love where I'm taking us!" He grinned at them both and twisted a strange looking piece of machinery on the console, and the engines roared into life, hurtling the little blue box onto its next destination.


	6. The Stricken Stars (Part 1)

_A/N - Hihi, here's Episode Two: The Stricken Stars - featuring Callum's first proper trip into space, and some killer robots! And here's the part where I reply to reviews and stuff :)_

_Canned It 2011-2012: I can neither confirm nor deny that Callum will run into the Daleks at some point - they have a bad habit of popping up where they're least expected, hehe :') As for your question about the plot line concerning Callum - well, I can't really go into that without spoiling the rest of the series, so I hope you keep reading :)_

_The10thDoctorRocks: Thank you for reviewing again, haha, I love writing for 11 and Amy - they just have such a good bond :)_

_And now onto the story! I should probably mention that I don't legally own any part of Doctor Who (if only)._

* * *

The room shook violently and the Doctor cried out as the console sparked and he was sent flying backwards. Amy and Callum were chucked to the other side of the console, and Callum fell back on the staircase.

"What's happening?" cried Callum as the console started to spark more violently, and a dull boom could be heard from outside.

"We've sort of navigated into a spot of bad weather," the Doctor shouted over the sounds of the TARDIS and the booming from outside.

"_A spot of bad weather?!_" yelled Amy over the ruckus. "Have you landed us into a meteor shower?"

The Doctor replied with a mumble that sounded a lot like, "Possibly."

"I'm going to kill you!" she warned, as the room shook wildly again.

"Not if the engines don't kill us all first," the Doctor shouted in reply, skipping around the console and trying desperately to steer, tugging on the blue levers and punching at the "ketchup" and "mustard" buttons. "There we go!"

The glass pillar at the centre of the console began to speed up, faster and faster, and the engines wheezed. Amy grabbed the screen and tried to see what was going on outside. Callum ran round the console to join her.

"No way!"

On the screen, they could see everything flying past them incredibly fast, right through large rocks and glowing space chunks.

"That's amazing!" Callum laughed, excitedly.

"True! Deadly - but amazing!" the Doctor laughed, joining in behind them. He looked at the screen. "I'm a bit too far to the left, I think."

He jumped round to the other side of the console and flicked several switches.

"Okay, that's obviously not worked... Good news and bad news, you two," he cried.

"Good news?" Amy asked.

"We're going to survive!" the Doctor replied, cheerily.

"And the bad news?" Callum asked. As if in answer, a large boom came from outside, and the console flared into a burst of sparks and fire.

"We're going to crash," the Doctor replied, the smile dropping from his face. "Hold on tight, you two! _Geronimo_!"

* * *

A little over five minutes later, the doors opened and the three travellers stepped out of the battered little blue box, coughing and spluttering. The Doctor shut the door behind him and patted the blue box affectionately.

"There, there, old girl – you'll be fine," he murmured to the TARDIS soothingly before crossing over to the edge of the hill where Callum and Amy were taking in the view.

"Where are we?" Callum asked, looking down at the city below them. The Doctor was facing the opposite direction, looking up.

"I could hazard a guess..." he said.

"Go on?" Amy said, turning around to see what it was he was looking at. "Oh..."

"Yup... In this situation I think '_oh_' is a bit of an understatement..." the Doctor replied.

"What are you two talking abo- oh..." Callum had turned around to see what they were looking at.

The TARDIS had landed right next to a huge, rusty letter 'H'.

"You mean we're in...?"

"No way!"

"Yes! Callum. Amy. Welcome to Hollywood!" the Doctor cried with glee.

* * *

Walking down into the actual city, Callum's first observation was that Hollywood was a ghost town. Not a single person in sight. And by the looks of things, it had been like that for some time. Weeds grew in the sidewalks; paint was peeling; metal was rusting.

"This is incredibly, very wrong," the Doctor said, taking the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and buzzing around with it. "It's 5120, Hollywood's greatest age! With 7D installed in holo-cinemas, contact lens films, film fogs! Really, if anything, this is supposed to be when Hollywood is known across the Universe. The timelines must be wrong. I don't like this at all."

"Hollywood? 5120? I'm in Hollywood in 5120. That's just... _incredible_!" Callum beamed. "I mean, granted, it's not supposed to look like this, and that it's a really creepy ghost town, but y'know..."

"Oh, seriously, if you think this is weird, you should have seen where he took me the first time! Giant spaceship called Starship UK. Although apparently, Scotland got their own ship," Amy told him.

"Good on us!" he replied, laughing.

"You're both so... _Scottish_!" the Doctor sighed, exasperatedly. "Hush a second, you two, I'm concentrating." He gazed at the tip of the sonic screwdriver. It was glowing and then fading repeatedly. Suddenly, it bleeped loudly and the Doctor found himself spinning on the spot.

"What's it doing?" Amy asked, looking a little confused.

"It's detected a power source nearby, it's hooking onto it. And apparently, it's this way!" He started running, holding the sonic screwdriver in front of him like a wand. Amy and Callum chased after him.

They navigated through a system of alleyways before finally coming to a brick alley, where large trashcans had been tipped over. At the end of the alley was a large steel door, like a door in a bank vault. The Doctor licked the door, experimentally, and - as if satisfied with what he had discovered - gave the door a quick sonic. There was a hiss, and a jet of steam as the door opened out the way. The Doctor took a step forward.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" he called.

Silence.

"Hello?"

Still no reply.

"Right, well, my friends and I are just going to come in and have a look around, so don't mind us!" He turned to look at Callum and Amy, but couldn't see them anywhere.

"Oh... just me then," he called back into the doorway.

"**_Sensors. Indicate. No threat_**," croaked a tinny voice from inside.

"Of course not!" the Doctor replied, wrinkling his nose. "So I suppose there _is _someone in there, then?"

"_**Assumption. Correct**_," the voice croaked again, and the owner of the voice stepped out of the doorway and into the alleyway, its features illuminated by the afternoon sun.

"Oh, you're beautiful!" the Doctor laughed, taking a step towards the glass robot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Callum and Amy had managed to get themselves lost in the maze of alleys, when following the Doctor.

"Reckon we should try and head back?" Amy suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Callum agreed. Doubling back, they found themselves in a completely different alley to the one they'd walked down only moments before.

"Okay, that's weird – I could swear we just walked down that way," Amy said.

"Should we go this way then?" Callum asked, pointing to a path on their left. The entrance of a tunnel was at the top.

"No, we didn't come through a tunnel," Amy replied. "Try right?" Callum nodded and they both began to walk up the path on their right before coming to a dead end.

"Okay, that's weird..."

"What would the Doctor want us to do?" Callum asked.

"Oh, he'd definitely want us to stay right here and wait for him," Amy replied, the beginnings of a smile playing on her lips.

"Well then, I suppose we better go check out that tunnel," Callum grinned, running down the alley with Amy right behind him.

"You're learning!" she laughed as they reached the mouth of the tunnel.

* * *

"So how long have you been hiding down here?" the Doctor asked the robot.

"_**Mileometer. Indicates. Since. The. Day of. August 3rd 5020.**_"

"One hundred years?"

"_**Precisely. One Hundred. Years. Today.**_"

"So, today's the 3rd of August?" the Doctor asked, incredulously.

"_**Correct.**_"

"Oh, I really don't like this... Coincidences usually mean bad things when I'm around. But wait, if Hollywood's a ghost town, where did they all go? Where is everyone? Why hasn't the rest of America done something about it?"

"_**I am. Afraid I. Do not know. Of this America. You. Speak of. Excuse me. While I. Access my data. Files. Accessing. America: a continent. Of the. Planet. Earth. File damaged.**_"

"So wait, this isn't _the_ Hollywood? The Hollywood on Earth?"

"_**Correct. This is New Hollywood. Capital. City of the. Planet Hollywood. Named after. The Earth city. Most famous for. Film.**_"

"Ah, makes sense, of course. Name a filmy city after a filmy city. As you do. Well, apparently you do. But anyway, what happened 100 years ago?"

"_**Memory Banks. Still recovering. Please. Be patient.**_"

"Here, let me fix you," the Doctor said, taking out his sonic screwdriver. "Won't take a minute!"

* * *

The tunnel had became stairs, which kept going down and down and down. Strips of fluorescent blue were their only source of light.

"How much deeper do you think we're gonna go?" Callum asked.

"Until we find somewhere, I suppose. I wonder where the Doctor's disappeared to..." Amy replied. They kept walking in silence for a few more minutes until.

"_Oh!_"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, look, I think I see the bottom of the stairs," Callum said, pointing just a little further downwards.

"You might be right! Come on!" Amy cried, running down the last few stairs. Callum followed suit and was pleased to see that he was right. He wasn't as pleased as to what was in front of them however.

"Are they... people?" he whispered to Amy.

"I think so," she nodded.

They were standing on a balcony that went around the sides of a large circular room that seemed to go up and down forever. In the walls, were what seemed to be glass doors, in which people were suspended in some strange blue substance. They were all different – wearing different clothes. Some of them looked like they were in work uniforms, others were kids in school uniforms, people in normal clothing. Even one guy dressed as a clown, Callum noted as a shiver ran down his spine. He'd always had a fear of clowns.

Suddenly, the silence in the chamber was interrupted by a low hissing and a large door opened. Callum and Amy turned to see what was happening, just in time to narrowly avoid a blast of blue light. They looked up to see two strange robots, made of what appeared to be glass, advancing towards them, with what seemed to be a sort of gun barrel instead of a right hand. They had a red slit which Amy assumed acted as some sort of eye. Their mouths were like old-fashioned intercom speakers.

"Oh, robots..." Callum squeaked.

"_**You have brought unknown genetic material into this chamber. Prepare for purification!**_" one of the robots said.

"No thanks, pal," Amy cried, grabbing Callum's arm and dragging him out of the way of another blast of blue light. "Quick, back to the stairs!"

They ran, ducking blasts of blue light as the glass robots continued their pursuit.

"I'm not enjoying this, you know," Callum panted.

"You get used to it, don't worry," Amy replied.

They came to the bottom of the stairs and began to run up them two steps at a time. Just a few seconds later, the robots appeared at the bottom of the stairs and started to climb them slowly, blasting their blue light every few seconds.

"I _really_ don't like this," Callum cried, as a blast of blue light flew over his head.

"Well yeah, I told a bit of a lie – you don't really get used to it!" Amy replied. "Good exercise though!"

* * *

"_**Systems functioning at one hundred percent efficiency. Thank you, Doctor.**_"

"Very welcome! Now, what happened here 100 years ago?"

"_**Memory banks do not recall past events taking place, although a certain event taking place has been acknowledged. I apologise for the inconvenience.**_"

"What? So, you know that something happened but you don't know what?"

"_**Correct.**_"

"Well then," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes as he stood up, "we better go find Callum and Amy and I can see about getting us out of here. Oh, are you alright?"

The robot had began to twitch erratically. It stopped and tilted its head to the side.

"_**Primary functions rebooting. You will be purified.**_" The robot stood up and lifted its right arm to reveal a strange sort of gun barrel.

"Oh," the Doctor said, glancing at it worriedly. "And what does that involve?"

"_**As you are not part of this planet's population, protocol dictates that you are to be purified through disintegration.**_"

"Ah. I had a feeling it would be something like that... Well, I should warn you now," he said, holding his sonic screwdriver up. "I'm armed."

"_**Your sonic device poses no threat to internal systems,**_" the robot said, its robotic voice taking on a more malevolent tone.

"Oh, who said anything about _internal _systems?" the Doctor retorted, and pointed the screwdriver at the robot. As soon as he pushed down on the button, there was a shrill whining and the head of the glass man shook and it toppled to the ground.

"_**Return for purification, Doctor,**_" screamed the headless robot, as the Time Lord in question disappeared back into the maze of alleyways.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd rather not," he yelled back.


	7. The Stricken Stars (Part 2)

_A/N - *cries and begs for reviews*_

* * *

The TARDIS doors swung open and the Doctor ran inside and jumped up to the console. Everything seemed to have returned to normal.

"Right then, sexy, I need to find Callum and Amy, and find out what happened here one hundred years ago. If you wouldn't mind linking me to Amelia's phone?"

With a wheezing groan, much like a sigh, the sound of a phone dialling could be heard from the monitor.

"Thank you, dear," the Doctor smiled, patting the console affectionately, and crossing over to the screen.

"_Doctor?_" Amy's voice called through it, breathlessly.

"Ah, you're alive then!" the Doctor cried, cheerfully. "Callum with you?"

"_Yeah, I'm here,_" Callum panted.

"Excellent! Why are you both running?" the Doctor asked.

"_We're being chased by two weird glass robot things! We found this weird room, full of blue goo, with all these people just sort of floating in it! And then they appeared!_"

"I don't suppose they mentioned purification?" the Doctor asked, frowning at the monitor.

"_They did actually! They seem pretty keen. As in the 'chase-you-through-the-city-shooting-at-you-trying-to-disintegrate-you' sort of keen!_" Callum cried.

"Ah, well, maybe they're trying too hard," the Doctor replied. "Anyway, any idea whereabouts you are?"

"_Doctor, we're in Hollywood! I've never been here in my life!_" Amy shrieked.

"Oh, yeah, forgot to mention, we're not in real Hollywood. Well, we are... But not _the_ Hollywood. We're in New Hollywood, the capital city of the planet Hollywood."

"_Well, thanks for sharing with us, but is that going to contribute to helping us avoid getting disintegrated?_" Amy cried.

"Ah, um, excellent point. Well, then, I better see if I can trace your mobile phone signal. Keep on the line."

"_Whenever you're ready, Raggedy Man!_" Amy shouted.

"I'm trying, I'm trying! Only so much a Time Lord can do!" the Doctor cried, jumping around the console frantically. "Oh, I think I've found you! Be right there!"

"_You better be, Doctor! We're at a dead end,_" Callum replied.

* * *

The wall was too high to climb, and there was nothing to stand on, apart from an old dumpster, but even that wouldn't help them get high enough.

"Um, are we dead?" Callum asked, looking at Amy, worriedly.

"Nah, course not. The Doctor'll save us," Amy said, not even sure if she believed herself.

"_**Prepare for maximum purification, apologies for the inconvenience,**_" the group of glass robots following them echoed as they shuffled their way towards them – gun barrels all pointed directly at them.

"Okay, maybe not," Amy cried, backing into the corner.

Suddenly, the sound of the TARDIS engines began to echo through the alley, and the blue box materialised in between Callum and Amy, and the group of robots. The Doctor stepped out and held up his hands.

"Now, now, before you try and... purify anyone else, I suggest you scan our technology – might not be too compatible with those circuits of yours," the Doctor smiled.

The robots stopped and all tilted their heads to the side in unison, and a ray of blue light emitted from their eye slits, followed by an electronic trilling noise.

"You two might want to move sometime soon," the Doctor hissed. Amy and Callum ran around the sides of the TARDIS and stood in the doorway with the Doctor.

"_**Apologies for the inconvenience, but the technology is compatible. Unregistered creatures are to be purified. The blue box is an unregistered living creature. Protocol dictates that it will be purified.**_"

"Oh, and I don't suppose some pretty good shields would be of any use?"

"Planetary magnetic field cancels out protective barriers."

"Oh, probably should have looked into that," the Doctor mumbled.

"_**Prepare for purification.**_" The gun barrels raised again.

"No, no, no, no, wait, you've made a mistake!" the Doctor protested, putting his hands up again. Amy and Callum took a step back into the console room.

"_**No mistake has been made on Medi-droid databanks. Situation illogical.**_"

"I suggest you get down!" called a voice from the end of the alleyway. The Doctor, Callum and Amy jumped aside inside the TARDIS as several blasts of purple light blasted into the six robots. They fell to the ground, glass shattering as they collided.

Callum was the first to get back up on his feet, dusting himself down.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Amy asked as she stood up too, she turned to look at what Callum was gazing at, and stopped. "Oh."

"Oh, hello there!" the Doctor cried, cheerfully, standing up and walking out of the TARDIS towards the man who was wearing an octopus on his head. Or rather, he was a man, with an octopus for a head. He was wearing a khaki Indiana Jones-esque outfit, and had large, bulbous blue eyes.

"He looks a bit like Davy Jones from Pirates of the Carribean," Callum whispered to Amy.

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" she laughed.

"Thank you for the shooty gun thing," the Doctor was saying, shaking the octo-man's hand happily. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Callum and Amy."

"Ivor Wainwright, archaeologist and explorer. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I've been getting into a spot of bother with these Medi-droids myself," the octo-man said, his tentacles writhing as he spoke.

"Yeah, Medi-droids? Why have Medi-droids all over the City?" the Doctor wondered aloud.

"The City?" laughed Wainwright. "It's the whole planet! Haven't you heard the story?"

"The story?" Amy asked, frowning. The Doctor and Callum exchanged a look - Callum looking generally less weary than the Doctor.

"It's probably better if I show you the records. My ship is this way – I crashed here three days ago after being caught in the quarantine nexus," Wainwright said.

"Oh, then it wasn't a meteor shower!" the Doctor cried. "I don't suppose the quarantine nexus was cloaked as a meteor shower by any chance?"

"It was indeed," Wainwright replied. "Now come, I have a lifetime's supply of kronkburgers on my ship, and twilight is coming."

"Kronkburgers?" Callum said to Amy, as the Doctor and Wainwright started to walk off. Amy shut the TARDIS door and shrugged, before they ran to catch up with the other two.

* * *

Wainwright's ship reminded Callum of the kitchen in his dad's house. It was massive, sleek, and in a complete state. On the outside, it resembled a rather hideous house made of steel, with sparks flying here and there, and on the inside it was pretty much the same. Wires hung from the ceiling, there were cracks in the black marble walls, and a large Wainwright-sized water tank was bubbling away in the corner. Wainwright gestured to a couch shaped like a conch shell.

"I like the aquatic theme," the Doctor commented.

"Thank you, Doctor. I was told I had a flair for design. Although of course it was much better looking before I crashed," Wainwright said, crossing to a minibar and pouring a thick blue liquid into a cocktail glass. He swigged it back in one and turned to look at them all, as they gazed back at him. "Oh, I assume you're waiting for me to show you the records? Yes, yes, I do apologise. One does need to keep hydrated, y'know."

He walked over to a computer bank covered in seashell-like buttons and pressed several of them. He span a wheel beside the computer and a hologram of the planet came up.

"Planet Hollywood!" the Doctor beamed.

"Quite, quite," Wainwright said. "Computer, recent history please."

"One hundred years ago to this day, the planet Hollywood was put under quarantine by its government," a cool, female voice trilled from the computer. "The cause of this quarantine is still unknown. Population decrease: one hundred per cent."

"Oh, that's interesting! So your computer has all the records about the planet?"

"Indeed," Wainwright answered.

"Well, then," the Doctor said, rubbing his hands together gleefully, "I have a question for it. Computer, where is the main government building in this city? Town hall or otherwise?"

"Nearest official government building: 15 kliks north."

"Excellent! And nearest hospital still under operation?" the Doctor grinned. Amy and Callum looked at each other in confusion. The computer took a little longer to answer this time.

"Nearest operating hospital: 12 kliks west."

"Operating hospital?" Callum asked.

"But there's nobody above ground," Amy finished. "They're all stored in some weird tunnel in those alleyways!"

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" the Doctor cried, spinning around, before waving his hand dismissively. "Oh, in fact no, that's okay – not important. Yet."

"Yeah, sorry, bit distracted earlier. But anyway, if they're all underground, how can the hospitals still be operational?" Callum asked.

"Oh, of course!" Wainwright cried, his tentacles going on end at his exclamation. "The Medi-droids!"

"What about them?" Amy asked, confused.

"Oh..." Callum said, as realisation hit him. He spun around to face Amy. She looked back at him. The Doctor snapped his fingers and pointed at Callum, beaming.

"Oh, so – the Medi-droids are...?" Amy realised.

"Coming from the hospitals!" Callum finished for her, shocked.

"Right, well, now, we need to split up," the Doctor cried, interrupting the triumphant moment. "You two, are going to have to head to that hospital and see what you can do to stop the Medi-droids!"

"Wait, what?! Why? What are you doing?" Amy cried.

"Oh, me and Wainwright here are going to Town Hall!" the Doctor replied, happily. Wainwright turned to look at him with surprise clearly on his octo-face.

"And why can't we come with you?" Callum asked.

"Think about it, Callum, come on! If I find a way to free everyone and end the quarantine, then the Medi-droids will just take them and put them back down there again. I'm going to need you and Amy to find their main control source and stop them from starting up again! Go back to the TARDIS and get my old sonic screwdriver – it'll help. It's in the cupboard next to the fridge. One of the fridges at least."

"Oh, I suppose that's us going then. Whereabouts is this hospital again?"

"Once you get to the TARDIS, it'll be about 15 minutes away to your south."

"Right..." Amy said, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

"Right, come along, Wainwright! Town Hall!" the Doctor cried. Wainwright spluttered a protest, but the Doctor reached back, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the door before he could say anything else.

* * *

Less than five minutes later, inside one of the TARDIS kitchens, Amy and Callum were searching through the cupboards and drawers.

"This isn't going as well as planned, is it?" Callum said.

"Nope," Amy replied, throwing a whisk away.

"Why does he keep it in the kitchen anyway?" Callum asked.

"I have... no idea. It's the Doctor – it's what he does," Amy laughed.

Callum lifted a strange combination between a spoon and a set of tongs with some strange shaped claws out of a drawer.

"Um, Amy... What's this?" he said, holding it up.

"Oh, you might want to put that down. The last time the Doctor used it it left a scorch mark on the ceiling for a fortnight."

Callum dropped it back into the drawer.

"Got it!" Amy said, triumphantly, lifting a strange silvery-grey rod with a blue tip out of a drawer.

"Well, then," Callum smiled, "it looks like it's visiting hour at Hollywood Hospital."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Wainwright had just arrived at Town Hall. The Doctor sonicked the doors and they swung open widely. A Medi-droid stepped out and aimed its gun barrel arm at him.

"_Wainwright_!" the Doctor cried, taking a step back. The octo-man stepped forward and shot a single blast at the Medi-droid. It didn't stand a chance.

"We better be careful, Doctor," Wainwright said. "There could be more in here."

"That's alright, you have a shooty gun to stop the nasty robot's shooty guns!" the Doctor smiled, gleefully, striding up the stairs to the next floor. There was a lift at the top of the stairs and a small map next to it in a glass case.

"Seems that the Mayor's office is on the top floor," the Doctor said. He sonicked the elevator controls and the doors slid open. "Ugh, lifts are a terrible form of travel."

"I agree," Wainwright nodded. "I was once stuck in a lift for three hours. Dreadful experience!"

"I recently had a rather ugly incident with a lift shaft!" the Doctor said. "And some giant bees."

"You are an odd gentleman!" Wainwright chuckled, stepping into the lift. "You act as if this is normal behaviour! Is this what you do, Doctor? You and Callum and Amy?"

"Well, sometimes, y'know... Sometimes it just gets sprung on us really – and this is Callum's first trip. He's got a long way to go!" the Doctor replied, pushing the golden button on the lift control with the number '5' on it. The doors closed and the lift started to move.

"Don't we all, Doctor? Don't we all," Wainwright chuckled, good-naturedly.


	8. The Stricken Stars (Part 3)

_A/N - Hihi, please no-one kill me but I've decided to take a slightly different angle on the series, as you may have noticed from the new title! I'm doing a Moffat and splitting the series into two parts! It's because there's going to be a little time-skip after Episode Four. Episode Five onwards will take place in the time the Doctor was on his "farewell tour" during Series 6 - so yup, no more Amy after that - sorry :(_

_Buuuut, I will introduce another new, new companion, who I might as well tell you shall be one of Callum's friends from Episode One!_

_I accidentally deleted my e-mails so I'm not sure if I had reviews/questions, but aye, if you have any feel free to leave them!_

* * *

Amy and Callum - armed with the Doctor's old sonic screwdriver - were making their way down the interplanetary Hollywood Boulevard, inspecting the footprints of different alien and human film stars in the cracked concrete as they walked.

"How far d'you reckon we've got left?" Callum asked.

"I'd say not much longer. We've only been walking for a few minutes. Hopefully there's roadsigns or something," Amy replied. "Oh, quick, hide!"

They ducked into an alleyway in between two shops, as several Medi-droids marched past ominously.

"Reckon we're safe?" Callum breathed, a minute or so later.

"Yeah, I think so," Amy replied, smiling and standing up. "Let's get a move on!"

"Running?" Callum grinned. Amy's smile got wider.

"Oh, definitely!" she replied.

* * *

"There is _nothing_ here!" the Doctor cried, throwing some papers over his head. He'd completely ransacked the filing cabinets and sheets of paper were lying across the floor.

Wainwright wasn't having much success either. His tentacles were hung limply in frustration.

"This is useless!" he cried, stepping away from the desk he had been sitting at. "There must be some record somewhere!"

The Doctor suddenly jumped up, holding a strange cube in his hand.

"Oh, you've found a PC! How quaint," Wainwright smiled.

"A PC?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"Oh yes, a Personal Cube? Before your time of course – they went out of commission about..."

"One hundred years ago?" the Doctor finished, a smile playing on his lips. Wainwright nodded. "What are they for?"

"Oh, they're basically information receptacles," Wainwright started, but was interrupted as the Doctor bounced past him, gleefully, and placed the cube onto a square-shaped slot in the desk. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at it and buzzed it, and with an oscillating drone, the cube emitted a blue vertical screen displaying random numbers and symbols.

"Any good with these things?" the Doctor asked Wainwright. Wainwright shrugged.

"I used them once or twice back in the University I give Archaeology lectures at," Wainwright replied. "I'll give it a shot."

"Good, good! I'll see if I can find a way of getting in touch with Callum and Pond!" the Doctor smiled. "Shout me if you get it working – you're looking for records from one hundred years ago, remember."

"Righto!" Wainwright replied, cheerfully, sitting down at the desk and putting his hands on the cube. It glowed beneath his touch.

* * *

The hospital was a large white steel and glass building, about fifteen storeys high. Amy and Callum had managed to get to the car park without running into any more Medi-droids, but now they were posed with a bigger problem. In the car park, several cars were still there – all reduced to scrap and burnt metal.

The cars weren't the problem - the Medi-droids tearing them apart were.

"I'm guessing they need them for spare parts," Callum whispered, as they both crouched behind one of the benches in the hospital grounds. Amy nodded her agreement.

"How are we gonna get past them?" she whispered back. Callum looked around. The hospital doors were open, but there was bound to be too many Medi-droids in there. He looked down the side of the building. The ambulance bay – and the shutters were slightly ajar.

"If we can get into the ambulance bay, I think we should be able to get inside from there," Callum whispered. Amy pointed the sonic screwdriver at the hospital doors.

"Hopefully this distracts them," she said, pushing down on the button. The sonic screwdriver buzzed and the glass in the nearest door and window panes shattered, drawing the attention of the Medi-droids in the car park.

"Come on!" Callum hissed, grabbing Amy's arm and dragging her across the car park. He grabbed the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at one of the lamp posts in the car park, and with another shattering of glass, the shards fell to the ground. He waited until Amy had got under the shutter before ducking under after her.

Inside the ambulance bay, there was nothing of particular interest besides a door that no doubt led into the main hospital.

"We're going to have to be really careful," Amy whispered. "I think it's safe to say they'll have noticed something's going on."

"I have to say, I only met you and the Doctor this afternoon, sort of, and I feel like I've been doing this for weeks," Callum smiled.

"You're definitely taking it a lot better than I did. Although to be fair, I was in my nightie. And covered in whale sick," Amy replied, walking over to the door and turning the handle. She turned round to see Callum looking at her with a mixture of amusement and disgust on his face. She laughed. "Oh, shut up!"

Callum raised an eyebrow and smiled, before following her through the doorway.

They found themselves in a very long, empty corridor, with peeling walls and torn linoleum flooring.

"Okay, what do we do now?" he murmured, so as to keep his voice quiet.

"I'm actually not sure... Where would you hide a big transmitter-y thing in a hospital?" Amy replied.

"Either the basement or the roof?" Callum suggested, passing the sonic screwdriver from hand to hand.

"Good idea," Amy said, looking at an old map on the wall. A fluorescent light was flickering above it. "Want to take one each? And then we can phone if we find anything?"

"Will my phone work here?" Callum laughed, pulling a Blackberry from his pocket. "There's no signal."

"Oh, give it here! The Doctor done something with my phone a while back. It lets me call anywhere in the Universe."

"I don't suppose it comes on contract?" Callum joked, handing his mobile to her.

"If only," replied Amy, taking the back of the casing off and holding the screwdriver up to it. It seemed to know what it was doing, and several seconds later, the phone reset itself and displayed a screen with the words '_Universal Roaming Enabled_' on it. "There we go!"

"Aha, that's pretty cool!" Callum smiled, admiring his upgraded phone. "Cheers!"

"Right, number?" Amy asked, taking her phone out of her jacket pocket. Callum recited it to her, and she dialled. Sure enough, Amy's number came up on Callum's phone and he answered.

"Hullo," he said, his voice echoing through Amy's phone. Amy smiled and flipped her phone shut.

"Right, basement or roof?" she said.

"Well, the basement's the closest, but it's also probably the most boring – so I'll go for the roof," Callum grinned.

"Oh, you're good at this," Amy smiled.

* * *

The Doctor had searched the whole building trying to find a means of communicating with Callum and Amy, but all he'd managed to find is a battered old top hat – which was now perched precariously on his head - an antique HB pencil, a couple one hundred year old bars of chocolate, and a Slinky, which he was now juggling back and forth in his hands.

"Any luck yet, Wainwright?" he asked, striding back into the messy, paper-covered room.

"Almost got it working, Doctor," Wainwright puffed happily. "Just a few more passcodes to decipher and that's me in."

"Good man! I need to pop back off to the TARDIS for a few minutes – reckon you'll do alright without me?"

"Ah yes, yes, go, go!" Wainwright laughed. "And tell your friends I wish them good luck!"

"Thank you," the Doctor smiled, stepping back out into the hallway. "I will."

* * *

The run back to the TARDIS was an enjoyable run, free of any Medi-droid incursions. The Doctor bounced down the alley, his new top hat barely managing to stay on the top of his head.

Opening the door, he skipped inside, pushing the door behind him. He leaped up the stairs two at a time and ran up to the scanner on the console, where Amy's mobile number was still displayed.

"Ah, good good! Get me through to her, please, dear!" the Doctor smiled, affectionately patting the time rotor. The TARDIS gave a purring sort of wheeze, and then the sound of dialling played around the room.

"Amelia Pond, how are you?" the Doctor cried.

"_Shut up_," he heard Amy hiss. "_I'm in a hospital full of killer robots and I'm trying to keep quiet!_"

"Oh," the Doctor exclaimed, lowering his voice. "Sorry! Whereabouts in the hospital are you?"

"_The basement_," Amy whispered. "_Callum thought that the transmitter-y thing was either in the basement or the roof_."

"Good idea, but it won't be in the basement – too low down for the signal to go out, so it's either on the roof, or the top floor! Any idea what the top floor is?"

"_Um, no idea, I'll phone Callum and see if he's seen any signs._"

"Why? Where is he?"

"_Heading up to the roof,_" Amy whispered.

"Right, phone him, find out where he is, and tell him to find somewhere to hide – I'm going to save you both some time and effort, by running a few scans. It should only take a minute or so," the Doctor said, already jumping around the console, twisting, pressing, pushing and pulling.

"_I'll phone you back after I've phoned him, okay?_" Amy said.

"Okay! Oh, and Wainwright wishes you both the best of luck," the Doctor smiled.

"_Aw, tell him we say thank you,_" she said, kindly.

"I will, Pond – now go on! Get hold of Ror- Callum!" He had just managed to stop himself from saying Rory's name in time. He hung up and groaned inwardly, slumping slightly against the console.

"Oh, Rory," he sighed.

* * *

Callum - wishing that the sonic screwdriver in his right hand would give him more courage than he felt he needed – walked up the stairwell slowly. The hospital didn't have doors at each levels, just archways to which Callum could see Medi-droids walking back and forth through.

Luckily for him, the stairwell was completely empty, as the Medi-droids weren't the most agile on stairs, and were all using the elevators.

Just as he reached the top floor, he saw a sign that read each of the Wards names. This was Intensive Care, and Callum could hear the sound of metal-on-metal, like the sound of the Technical workshop at school. He could see sparks flying, and the smell of burnt metal was wafting through.

"Oh, and of course, the way to the roof just has to be through there," Callum sighed. He was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. It was Amy.

"_Where are you?_" she asked.

"Top floor – intensive care. The way to the roof's through there," Callum whispered.

"_How'd you manage to get up there so quick?_" Amy replied.

"Robots don't do stairs," Callum answered. "Find anything in the basement?"

"_Lots of dust,_" Amy laughed. "_The Doctor called – he says that the transmitter's either on the top floor or the roof. He's doing a scan just now – I'm to phone you and tell you to find somewhere to hide until I can get to you._"

"Right, I think I see an empty ward down here, I'll hide in there. Don't be long!"

* * *

The hospital schematics were on the monitor, but the Doctor wasn't pleased. Amy was back on speakerphone.

"Pond? Where are you?" he said, absent-mindedly,

"_Third floor on the stairwell. The wards in here are really creepy. It's like they're all workshops. Medi-droids on every ward, and they're piecing one together every few minutes with scrap metal and glass and stuff._"

"Right, well, if we shut that transmitter down, that should stop them making any more," the Doctor answered.

"_Well, that's good!_" she replied.

"No, not really," he replied, bursting her bubble. "That's where the actual problem arises."

"_Somehow I knew something would go wrong,_" Amy sighed. "_What is it?_"

"Yes, well, you see," the Doctor said, turning the monitor to look at the schematics, "instead of one nice little transmitter to shut down inside the hospital, there's a back-up one registering underground from somewhere nearby."

"_But I thought you said-_"

"Yes, yes, yes, I know," the Doctor interrupted in frustration. "I thought the signal wouldn't extend underground, but their glass and brass, medical robots, not the most average droids! I'll try and find that secondary transmitter, while you and Callum shut down that first one."

"_Right okay, what do we do after we shut down the first transmitter?_"

"Get back to the Town Hall. I'm taking the TARDIS there now. When the transmitter goes down, the Medi-droids in the hospital and on the grounds _should _shut down for a couple of minutes, but they won't completely stop until both the transmitters are dead!"

"_So after we stop the transmitter, we only have a few minutes to get out before all hell breaks loose?_" Amy asked.

"Most definitely, and I'm sorry I can't buy you any more than that," the Doctor apologised. "Should really have thought this out."

"_Don't worry about it, Doctor! I'm a big girl now,_" Amy quipped. "_See you back at Town Hall._"

"Be careful," the Doctor ordered.

"_You too,_" she replied, before hanging up.

"Right then," he said to nobody in particular, "back to Wainwright."

* * *

Ivor Wainwright had seen many a strange thing during his 192 years of existence, but none of it had quite prepared him for that strange old blue box to appear in the middle of the room, and for the Doctor to skip out of it, still wearing a top hat.

"Wainwright! Any luck on the Cube?" the Doctor cried, cheerfully.

"Uh..." Wainwright stared at the TARDIS.

"Oh, yes, sorry – this is my TARDIS. It's _sexy_!" the Doctor smiled, patting the wooden box proudly.

"I-indeed," Wainwright blinked, shook his head slightly and looked down at the PC in his hands. "Well, the Cube is unlocked, but I can't find anything useful."

"Ah, that's because you don't have one of these, Wainwright," the Doctor beamed, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the Cube. "You might want to step back."

Wainwright sat up from the desk and crossed over to stand beside the Doctor. The Doctor pressed the button on the sonic screwdriver, and with a buzz, the blue screen coming off of the Cube began to change shape wildly, before becoming a sphere of light.

"Right, there's the planet. I'll see if this has a History tab. Oh, and don't go in the TARDIS just now – she's running a scan, and she does like to show off in front of new people!" the Doctor beamed, rubbing the side of the blue box, before crossing over to the projection of the planet. Suddenly, the sphere began to rotate counter-clockwise, faster and faster.

"What's it doing?" Wainwright asked.

"It's reversing its personal timestream and memory banks to one hundred years ago," the Doctor explained. "Pretty quickly, too! Oh, I think its finished."

A small 'Play' icon had appeared on the sphere. The Doctor reached forward and touched the button. A hologram of a fat, blue man in a suit and a pince nez, stood behind the desk.

"**Hello there, I am Mayor van Seven. How can I be of service?**" he said, robotically.

"What happened here 100 years ago, Mayor?" the Doctor asked.

"**100 years ago, our Medi-droids – the healers of the planet – were infected with a virus that they recognised as a life-threatening plague. And under Rule #4042.b, under the recognition of any dangerous bacteria, the planet is to go into Quarantine Mode. A planet-wide teleport took place, taking every registered resident underground to safety pods.**"

"You mean that it was a complete accident?" Wainwright cried, gobsmacked.

"**Correct.**"

"Well, that solves one mystery!" the Doctor noted. "But, how do we cancel the Quarantine?"

"**Quarantine Centre at planet core,**" the hologram replied. "**My sincerest regrets, but protocol indicates that after 100 years exactly, the power to the Centre is to be cancelled.**"

"And it's 100 years today, yeah, typical. How long till the Centre goes dead?" the Doctor asked.

"**15 minutes and 11 seconds precisely,**" the hologram said, before flickering wildly and cancelling out.

"I reckon that PC wasn't up too much," Wainwright commented. "What do you plan to do now, Doctor?"

The Doctor turned to him.

"Well, Wainwright, we're going into the TARDIS, finding that secondary transmitter, and then we're taking a trip to the core of the planet! Shall we?"

"Definitely!" Wainwright smiled.

* * *

Amy and Callum were in need of a plan. The lift was right by the doorway, but if they went near the lifts, they'd risk being spotted by the Medi-droids.

"What are we going to do?" Amy sighed. Callum snapped his fingers.

"Amy, we have a sonic screwdriver," he replied.

"Oh, yes we do!" Amy beamed, mentally facepalming. Pointing the screwdriver at the lift controls, she pressed the button, and with a quiet buzz, the doors slid open. "Now?"

"Now!" Callum grinned.

They both ran from their hiding spot on the stairwell towards the lifts, but just as they made their way through the arch, a Medi-droid stepped out of the lift.

"Ah," Amy said. "Problem."

"_**Unregistered bacteria must be erased. Let purification commence!**_" the Medi-droid said, aiming its gun barrel at them.

"Don't think so, pal!" Callum cried, jumping into the lift and grabbing the Medi-droid's arm, holding it away from Amy. He pushed the protesting Medi-droid forward and kicked it, so it was out of the lift. Amy jumped over it and blasted the lift controls with the sonic screwdriver.

"Cheers for that," she laughed.

"Oh," Callum coughed. "It was nothing."

Moments later, the lift doors slid open to reveal the evening sky.

"Definitely a roof," Amy said, stepping out, a gust of wind blowing her hair across her face. She pushed it out of her face and looked around. "Any idea what we're looking for in particular?"

"No idea," Callum replied. "Phone the Doctor?"

"Probably a good idea," she said, taking her phone out of her pocket.

* * *

"It's _bigger_ on the inside!" Wainwright exclaimed. "This is completely insane!"

"Completely," the Doctor said, bouncing about the console. "Right, looks like she's found the second transmitter." He looked at the monitor.

"Where is it then?" Wainwright asked, tentatively stepping up the glass stairs.

"Oh, well, it's somewhere in that system of alleys that I lost Callum and Amy in earlier," the Doctor said.

"So are we heading there to knock it out?"

"Oh, no, no – we don't have enough time for that! _We're_ going to the centre of the planet!" the Doctor beamed, as the TARDIS shook violently.

* * *

_A/N - REVIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWS? :( :( *begs*_


	9. The Stricken Stars (Part 4)

_A/N - Well, here's the final installment of Episode Two! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Pond, is that you?" the Doctor cried, as the TARDIS rumbled.

"_Yes!_" Amy shouted, trying to be heard over the hubbub. "_We're on the roof, but we can't find the transmitter?_"

"Oh, well, by the looks of these readings it'll be a big glass box, with all the wiring and things on the inside – like the Medi-droids!" He grasped to the console tightly as the room turned to the side.

"_Big glass box – wiring and stuff on the inside,_" the Doctor heard Amy repeat to Callum.

"Now listen carefully," the Doctor said through the phone, "once you find the transmitter, you're going to need to rewire it, but you'll have to be careful – there'll be a trick system, so if you don't get it done quick enough, the system locks down and all the Medi-droids are alerted to protect it."

"_Oh, great – and how am I supposed to rewire it?_" Amy cried.

"Well, you should be able to unlock the glass box with the sonic screwdriver, but after that you're going to have to invert the wires – take them out and put them back in backwards?"

"_Right, got it! Any luck on that second transmitter?_"

"Yes! The TARDIS traced it to that system of alleyways we were in before – something tells me the secondary transmitter will be somewhere inside there, where all the residents of the planet are in stasis."

"_Oh, that's just brilliant! It'll be swimming with Medi-droids! Are you and Wainwright sorting that one out?_" Amy asked.

"No, sorry, not enough time! The Quarantine Centre at the heart of the planet goes dead in less than 15 minutes! It's up to you and Callum now!"

"_I was really hoping I wouldn't be hearing that today,_" Amy groaned. "_And I'm guessing that you can't stop off and kill the second transmitter because it's-_"

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey, yes," the Doctor cried as the sounds of the TARDIS groaning were replaced with a dull boom. "Oh, that isn't good."

"_What is it?_"

"Well, the TARDIS is sort of at an inconvenience..." the Doctor replied awkwardly.

"_You mean you've parked it wrong, don't you?_" Amy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Sort of," he said, evasively. "Well, that's going to take a minute or two to sort out. Not liking this today."

"_Amy_!" Callum cried from across the rooftop, "_I found it!_"

"_Right, Doctor, Callum's found the first transmitter. After we knock it out, we'll go get the other one. How long have we got left?_"

"Um, check the monitor will you, Wainwright, I'm a tad busy," the Doctor said.

"We have about 12 minutes left, I'm afraid," Wainwright called down the phone.

"_Right, 12 minutes... We better get going then,_" Amy said. "_Bye!_"

* * *

"This is not a good day," Callum sighed as Amy joined him. "Oh, got it!"

With a click, the casing split in two and opened up. Wires ran around it like spaghetti, a mess of different colours.

"Right, Callum, take the sonic screwdriver and get over to that other transmitter, we don't have enough time to shut them both down together," Amy said. Callum nodded, standing up.

"How do I shut it down when I find it?" he asked.

"Open the casing, and then find where all the wires lead to, and then rewire them backwards. So, the wires at the back go into the ports at the front and vice versa."

"Right, I'll phone you when I'm done!" Callum cried, running off towards the lift.

"Hopefully," Amy called.

* * *

Callum didn't waste time on the stairwells, taking the lift straight to the bottom floor. Fortunately, the sonic screwdriver had been pretty useful at making the lift go down about three times as fast as it usually would, and a few seconds later he was bolting across the car park, hoping he hadn't been spotted by any Medi-droids.

He thought he'd take a shortcut and ended up finding himself lost in a maze of old film sets. Finally though, he found his way out again, and saw the entrance to the alleyway that he and Amy had ran out of once they'd escaped the tunnel.

He came to the tunnel when he was hit with a wave of pain. He stumbled and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Suddenly, like a flash of light, a symbol burned into his mind.

It was an upside down triangle, with what appeared to be a lightning bolt halfway through it. Callum groaned and pushed himself up and as quickly as it had began, the pain subsided.

Callum caught his breath, confused and puzzled, before – remembering his mission – continuing to run down the tunnels.

* * *

The Quarantine Centre was a sleek, white marble building, one storey high. Situated in a deep cavern, almost at the core of the planet, only accessible via teleport pad. The Medi-droids had been banned from the Quarantine Centre before the actual Quarantine as it was a living organism zone only. Even one hundred years later, they wouldn't go into the deserted Centre. The only way to get down to the cavern was by use of a teleport pad that had been accidentally destroyed by a blue box that was now parked on top of it.

"Oh, they can fix it later," the Doctor cried, running out of the TARDIS towards the Centre. Wainwright shut the door behind him and chased after the Time Lord.

The doors slid open in front of him - thanks to some help from the sonic screwdriver - and the Doctor and Wainwright found themselves in a strange chessboard-like room. The furniture was shaped like different chess pieces, of different colours, laid out attractively across the black-and-white chequered floor.

"Well, this is lovely," the Doctor smiled, rubbing his hands together. "Right, need to find the main power source. Luckily, I have a good nose!"

"Um, I'd hurry if I were you, Doctor!" Wainwright cried.

"Yes, yes, how long left?" the Doctor said, distractedly, waving the sonic screwdriver around, hoping for some sign of where to look.

"I'd estimate about eight minutes."

"Right, eight minutes! Prepare to be impressed, Wainwright. Because I think I've found the main power source."

"Really? Where?" Wainwright asked, looking around.

"We're standing on it," the Doctor beamed, running over to what had looked like a table covered in empty glasses and twisting one of them. The floor lit up and more chess pieces rose from the floor.

"Th-that's incredible!" Wainwright spluttered, stepping back.

"Well, yes, but this is the fun bit! Very Harry Potter too!"

"Harry _who_?"

"Oh, never mind! But basically, you're going to need to go over to the black glasses over there and use them to control the black pieces. This is pretty much a security system! After the floor is clear, I can shut down the quarantine. And we have about seven minutes to do it!"

"So we're trying to make our pieces destroy each other?"

"Pretty much," the Doctor smiled, flicking one of the glasses, and causing a pawn to jump diagonally, colliding with a knight, and then disappearing in a flash of white light.

"This could be easier than expected," Wainwright smiled.

* * *

Callum was not having a good day. So far he'd been tranquilised by giant alien bees, shot at several times, battled a robot made of glass, and ran far more than he usually would have. And now he had about 7 minutes to shut down the transmitter controlling the glass robots that were stomping towards him, sending blasts of blue light at him.

_I think I'd prefer watching this rather than taking part_, he thought. Yet at the same time, the adrenaline rush he'd been having all day was amazing. _Alien bees, killer robots, an alien planet, a time machine! And it's still my birthday!_

And then he saw it. A system of stairs and ladders led up to a control bank at the top of the room. He scrambled up the metal ladder, and a set of stairs, hoping that there was enough distance between him and the three Medi-droids coming after him. He went up another level, two ladders and a set of stairs distancing himself from the Medi-droids currently shooting at him. Suddenly, his phone began to ring.

"_Callum,_" Amy cried down the phone, "_where are you? I'm outside the hospital, the Medi-droids here have shut down like the Doctor said._"

"I'm in the room at the bottom of that tunnel, and I've found the second transmitter. There's some old film sets, if you cut through them it should get you back to the alleyways quicker!" Callum said. "Need to go, bye!"

Finally, at the top of the stairs and ladders, he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the glass casing. It split open to reveal the wiring.

"All the wires at the back go in the ports at the front, okay..." A shot of blue light interrupted his trail of thought. He ducked as another shot flew towards him, denting the metal wall behind him. He leaned down again and unplugged all the wires, and as quickly as he could he put them in the opposite ports. There was a flicker of light and a small button on the transmitter flashed red. He punched down on it and the words '_Shutdown Initiated_' appeared on a small screen. A timer was counting down from 10.

"Oh, you are _kidding_ me!" Callum cried. He stood back and looked down. The Medi-droids were on the floor below him. "Come on, come on, come on, _come on_!"

They were now climbing up the ladder, thankfully, pretty slowly.

_5 seconds_.

A gun barrel aimed at Callum. And then he done something stupid.

He jumped over the side of the metal railing around the platform. The shot missed him by an inch.

Hanging from the edge of the platform, he counted down, and hoped he could hold on long enough, his knuckles going white with the strain. The adrenaline coursing through his body was the only thing keeping him holding on.

"Three. Two. One. Zero!"

A burst of light illuminated the room, coming from the transmitter, and the three robots toppled over. Callum grabbed one of the bars on the railing and used it to lift his leg back up onto the platform. He slid onto the metal floor, and passed out.

* * *

The 'chessboard' was clear, and the floor slid apart, revealing a large computer bank at the middle, with what appeared to be a cannon-like device on top of it. The Doctor quickly set to taking in every detail of the machine.

"Right, this could take a few minutes... How long left, Wainwright?"

"Two and a half minutes until the power cuts out," Wainwright said, looking a little green around the gills.

"Ah, hopefully I'll be having a good day then," the Doctor smiled.

* * *

Amy ran into the chamber, looking around for Callum. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Callum? Callum?!" she called. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialled. The sound of his phone ringing came from above. Looking up, past all the residents of Hollywood, floating in their transparent blue stasis pods, she saw a system of ladders and stairs leading up to several platforms. And then she saw him.

Callum's foot was dangling over the edge of the platform. She shouted his name again, running towards the other side of the room to get to the ladder.

Soon enough, after moving some broken Medi-droids, she came to the top of the platform and felt Callum's neck for a pulse. He was still breathing, but he must have passed out with exhaustion. She slumped down next to him, against one of the computer banks.

"Come on, Doctor," she murmured.

* * *

"Time check?" the Doctor cried, several cables and wires wrapped around his neck and arms.

"One minute thirteen left. Are you sure you can do this, Doctor? I don't see how," Wainwright replied.

"Oh, don't you worry, Wainwright! I can do this!"

"But how?" Wainwright cried.

"Trust me..." the Doctor said, as he plugged the cables in to the machine. "I'm the Doctor!"

And with his words, there was an oscillating trill followed by the machine sparking into life. Energy seemed to flow through it and the cannon-like contraption at the top of it suddenly aimed skywards.

"Just need to open the ceiling," the Doctor smiled, pointing the sonic screwdriver at the roof. There was a hiss as the 'door' in the roof opened, revealing a long tunnel, going on up to the surface.

"And where does that go?" Wainwright asked. "Fifty-five seconds!"

"This, Wainwright, goes right up to the stasis chambers!" the Doctor cried, tapping away at a small number pad, and flicking a switch. "The cannon's programmed to send an energy charge up the tunnel, which in turn, cancels out the stasis. The people of Hollywood get to go free! There are tunnels branching out around the entire planet, and in turn, the energy charge is going to spread right across the planet! In a matter of hours, everyone'll be out in the sunshine! The energy charge is also going to send out a pulse to switch off the quarantine nexus around the planet – stopping any other ships getting knocked out of the sky!"

"All very good, Doctor – but can you do it in time?"

"Just you watch me!" the Doctor beamed, casually flicking a lever. There was a flash of light and a brilliant white light exploded from the top of the cannon – up into the tunnel. Wainwright whooped in disbelief, and the Doctor bounced around the machine and embraced him, the two aliens laughing loudly.

* * *

Callum groaned and opened his eyes slowly, stretching his arms. Amy was beside him, smiling.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm never doing that again," he moaned.

"What'd you do?" she laughed.

"I _may_ have jumped over the side to avoid getting shot," he admitted. Her eyes widened.

"Nice one!" she replied, impressed.

Then the room began to shake. They looked over the side of the railings just in time to see a brilliant white light explode up through the tunnel, bouncing off the walls. Other tunnels appeared, and the ceiling opened, revealing the sky above. The light shot up into the twilight sky, and there was a glimmer of light in the lilac clouds above.

"Oh look!" Callum cried, pointing down. The stasis chambers were draining of their blue goo, and it looked as if the people inside them were already waking up.

"The city's waking up!" Amy smiled. "Come on, we better find the Doctor before they all crowd the tunnel!"

* * *

The Doctor and Wainwright stood outside the TARDIS, which had parked right next to the Hollywood sign again. The lights from the city had went back on, and it looked a lot more like the place Callum and Amy had seen pictures of.

"It was a pleasure meeting you!" Wainwright was saying, shaking the Doctor's hand. "I hope we meet again, Doctor! Oh, and you two as well, of course!"

He shook Callum's hand and hugged Amy, who tried to ignore the fact his tentacles were sticking to her hair.

"You never know, Wainwright!" the Doctor laughed. "You just never know!"

Wainwright smiled, and began his walk back to town, waving back at them when he was halfway down the hill. The three time travellers waved back.

"Well, that was an experience!" Callum laughed. Amy and the Doctor smiled.

"You two were brilliant today," the Doctor said, putting one arm around Amy's shoulder, and the other around Callum's. "With the Medi-droids shut down, they can start a whole new system – and a less faulty one at that!"

"You were pretty good too," Amy smiled, punching the Doctor playfully on the shoulder. Callum nodded in agreement.

"Overall, a productive birthday, ay, Callum? Alien bees, and then Hollywood! Not your average day!" the Doctor smiled.

"Do you _ever_ have average days?" Callum asked. The Doctor frowned and Amy stifled a laugh.

"This _was_ an average day for me!" the Doctor replied, taking his arms off their shoulders and opening the TARDIS door. "Right then, I think it's time you two got to bed! And then we can go and do something relaxing and non-chaotic and non-life-threatening tomorrow!"

"You have a deal," Callum said, yawning. He frowned for a second, sure he'd forgotten something, before shaking his head and following Amy into the TARDIS.

* * *

"The Triangle has been planted, sir!" a voice hissed, unpleasantly, as a metallic claw tapped away at a computer keyboard, the faint glow of the monitor casting no sign as to what the source of the voice looked like.

"Excellent," whispered an even more unpleasant voice, harshly. It was voice that knew incredible cruelty. "The Triangle shall fall, right under the Doctor's nose-" the whisper rose to a yell as the owner slammed his fist into the steel armrest of his chair, "_and Callum Hendrick will destroy the Universe_!"

* * *

_A/N - LET THE STORY ARC BEGIN! Well, okay, technically it did start in Episode One (if you were paying attention)! Next time: An Angel Called Bob!_


	10. Meanwhile in the TARDIS 2

_A/N - Now for a quick Meanwhile in the TARDIS just to show how long times progressed between Episode Two and Episode Three! Not much to this one, really, but a wee review'd be appreciated :)_

* * *

It had been four days since Callum's birthday, and every night since he'd been in the TARDIS, he'd not been able to sleep until he'd had hot chocolate and went for a walk.

He'd found some pretty interesting rooms in the TARDIS, including a swimming pool, a massive library, several garden-like rooms, a room full of musical instruments that started playing themselves and charging towards him until he left and closed the door behind him, and he'd even caught a glimpse at a room that appeared to be another console room, before the doors slid shut and refused to open.

Tonight, he walked his usual route away from the kitchen, past Amy's room, up a set of stairs, past the Doctor's study, two lefts and a right, past the music room and then up another set of stairs. He was going to the library, to see if reading would help get him to sleep.

The doors slid open and he stepped into the warm room. The fireplace was always burning away when he came in and he wondered if it ever stopped.

He put his mug on one of the wooden tables next to a large, comfy-looking leather chair, and began looking along the shelves. There was a small flight of stairs behind one of the bookcases that lead to another level of bookcases, and above that there was another three levels, with doors leading off to other annexes and sections. Callum had tried going up to the top the night before, but the stairs going to the top floor had broken, and it was too late at night to consider repairing them.

All the books on the first level appeared to be from Earth, and Callum even saw a few he recognised. A collection of battered _Harry Potters_, and what appeared to be a series of prequel books called _The Marauders_, which Callum had been drawn to immediately. There were also copies of _To Kill A Mockingbird_, _the Da Vinci Code_, _A Christmas Carol_, every single Agatha Christie book, including one called _Death in the Sky_ which someone had written the words '_Copyright Donna Noble_' on in red pen. There was a book on _The Life and Death of Vincent van Gogh_, a selection of Shakespeare plays – in which the Doctor had pointed out which quotations he had given to the bard, a book of limericks and a TARDIS manual that Amy had tried to write – noting that the Doctor had threw the original into a supernova. There were also several blank diaries, with covers that looked like the TARDIS. One of them had the Doctor's handwriting on it, reading: "_To River, when the time comes._" Another one, titled _1000_ _Year Diary_ had been written in by what seemed to be eleven different people. Callum reasoned that being 907, the Doctor's handwriting had probably changed a lot.

Callum, letting his curiosity run away with him, couldn't resist taking a look, and flicked through the pages. The pages seemed to have been colour-co-ordinated by the Doctor. And there was 11 strikes of colour. Looking at the first section, Callum read something that looked like it said "Met Marco Polo", but the rest of the page seemed to have faded. Skipping to the next section, Callum noted that a lot of pages were missing information. The third section onwards were all fine, and Callum flicked through an entry on meeting Sarah Jane Smith, then an entry about a boy called Adric dying. Another entry mentioned some sort of Time War, and then, under the ninth streak of colour, a lot of blank pages, then a single word: _Rose_. After that, there came more about travelling with Rose, then Martha, and Donna. The final entry had been scrawled in quickly and the very last sentence read: "_She'll never remember Rory."_

Callum slid the book back in, suddenly feeling rather annoyed at himself for being so nosy. He took a blank book off of the shelf and found a fancy fountain pen on a desk. He wrote his name on the first page, and then began to record the events of the past five days.

Since Hollywood, they'd been to Disneyland Venus, had a run-in with some angry Cat Priests on Monisiphus Six, got lost in a city made entirely of glass, and went to a beach on Calypsos Four, where they'd been kicked out for not obeying the rules - "_But I could swear it wasn't a nudist beach the last time I was here!_" the Doctor had insisted.

Callum sat writing into the book for about an hour, and got so caught up in writing that he never noticed the doors slide open.

"Hello!" the Doctor smiled, cheerfully, stepping into the library, eating what seemed to be a bright blue apple. He had taken off his tweed jacket and had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "Trouble sleeping?"

"Hiya," Callum smiled, then yawned loudly. "Aye, I just can't seem to drift off. It's like there's something stuck in the back of my head that won't go away."

"Oh, I know how that feels! Don't worry, it'll pass," the Doctor replied, taking a bite out of the blue apple. "What are you reading?" he asked, leaning over to take a look.

"I found an empty book, so I'm writing a sort of journal," Callum explained. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and nodded his approval. "But Doctor, how do you get that feeling away?"

"Depends really, in my case: probably never," the Doctor answered, a little more sombrely, pulling a face.

"Oh... never?"

"Well, Callum, you're still young. You've got the rest of your life to work it out!" the Doctor smiled. "Now, I think it's time you got to bed! I've got an amazing idea of where to go tomorrow!"

"Really? Where were you thinking?" Callum asked, sliding the book back on the shelf.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough!" the Doctor smiled, patting Callum's shoulder as they left the library, the doors sliding shut behind them.


	11. An Angel Called Bob (Part 1)

_A/N - Episode Three, woo! I love writing for the Weeping Angels cos they're just so creepy :') hope you enjoy!_

_Reviews 'n' stuff:_

_The10thDoctorRocks - yeah, I like doing Meanwhile in the TARDIS chapters cos you can just sort of write anything and it goes great, hahaha :') the story arc is going to be a little more obvious in Part Two, in the build up to Episode Eight! And I'm glad you like the sort of redesign I gave the series overview, haha :)_

_Now, on with the show!_

* * *

The year 4134, the Space Vatican drifted through the skies above Earth, coming into orbit. It had been thirty-four years since the Space Vatican had last been in orbit of the planet it had left from. In the Pope's chambers, a disturbing message was being delivered.

"And you say it can't be moved?" he said, slowly. He was an old reptile, with bright blue scales and a long grey beard. A water tank on his back bubbled when he spoke.

"I'm afraid not, your Holiness. It's just there in the centre of the Elevated Chambers, covered in cracks and chips," replied the messenger.

"Take me to it."

"But, your Holiness, you are to reside here – doctor's orders."

"Nevertheless, you will do as I say, Father."

"As you command, sir."

* * *

The Elevated Chambers were seventeen floors above them, inside the Stone Tower atop the Stone Citadel in the West of the Vatican. The Pope's private teleport pad had taken them straight to the Chambers.

"The last of its kind?"

"Yes, your Holiness."

"And it can't be moved?"

"It cannot be moved, and it does not move. It appeared out of thin air around half an hour ago."

Upon his words, the dim lights in the Elevated Chambers began to flicker. The Pope took a step back and tried to keep his eyes on the Angel before him, but as the lights went out, it began to approach them, slowly looking more and more ferocious, its fangs baring and its arms outstretching. And then all the lights died and they were left in the dark. In the dark with the Weeping Angel.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a little blue box, hurtling through the time vortex...

"Culture!" the Doctor cried, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "That's what you two need! A little culture!"

"Culture?" Callum asked, sliding across the glass floor in his socks. "Are you in school trip mode today?"

"Oh, silly Callum! We're in a time machine – guaranteed to beat _any _school trip you've ever had!" He began to jump around the console, pushing buttons and flicking switches. "I'll show you culture!"

"This is his excuse to go to a museum," Amy warned, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly! We're going to the biggest museum in the Universe! You can literally wander for over a fortnight without stopping! Has a compressed time field in it to stop you from getting hungry, thirsty or tired. _Stupendous_!"

"What about if you need to pee?" Callum questioned. The Doctor frowned as he considered his response.

"I'm sure they'll have thought of that too."

"Please tell me we're not spending over a fortnight in a museum," Amy groaned. Callum nodded his agreement, sliding across the floor again.

"Well, alright," the Doctor conceded, "fine. Maybe we'll just stay for an hour or two."

"Oh, I'm _dying_ with excitement," Callum said, sarcastically, sitting down on the seat and lacing up his Converse.

"Oh, come on, Callum, it'll be fun! I promise you - guaranteed trip of a lifetime!" the Doctor beamed, flicking a switch, causing the TARDIS to spin rapidly, as it soared through the time vortex, but of all a sudden, the lights in the TARDIS began to flash mauve, and the monitor began to flash wildly, an alarm whooping throughout the room.

"What's that?" Callum shouted over the fiasco.

"Oh no, no, no, _no_!" the Doctor cried, leaping around the console. "It's a Mauve Alert!"

"Mauve?" Amy asked, holding onto the railing as the TARDIS shook wildly.

"Yeah, Mauve Alert, looks like someone needs our help! Big, big trouble!"

"Shouldn't it be Red Alert?" Callum roared, as the whooping got louder.

"No, no, no!" the Doctor shouted back, reaching over the console for a lever. "In Universal standards, Red is camp!"

"Camp? As in tents?" Callum asked. The Doctor managed a smile.

"Oh, Callum, you're so inno-_CENT_!" The room had lurched and the three occupants had been thrown away from the console. The Doctor hopped up again and twisted the monitor around to face him. "Oh..."

"Oh?" Callum and Amy asked in unison, getting back on their feet.

"The Mauve Alert," the Doctor said, as sparks flew out of the console, "is coming from the Vatican."

"The Vatican?" Amy cried. The room shook again. Suddenly, a video opened up on the monitor. A stressed looking man with not very much hair, and a sort of army-camouflage band around his arm appeared onscreen. The whooping alarms stopped.

"Hello? Hello? This is Father Marcus, Head of Security in charge of the Five Citadels of the Vatican. We need your help! Hello?"

"Hello?" the Doctor cried. The man on screen couldn't seem to hear him.

"Our computers indicate you can hear us. Something terrible has happened here! We need your help, Doctor!" Marcus paused for breath, before the picture froze and he faded into static and white noise.

"I wonder what's happened," Callum pondered, as the mauve lights began to return to their normal colours. Unfortunately, the room still hadn't stopped shaking, and every few seconds, the floor would jolt. The Doctor was punching at the side of the monitor, and finally Father Marcus appeared on the screen again.

"We need your help, Doctor! The Pope has gone missing! I repeat, the Pope has gone missing!" The video cut out again and the Doctor turned to look at Callum and Amy, his eyes widening.

* * *

Father Marcus and a team of Clerics were already waiting in the Entrance Courtyard, outside the shimmering Golden Citadel, when the TARDIS materialised. The Doctor stepped out, followed by Amy and Callum – the latter shutting the door behind him.

"Bless you for coming, sir!" Father Marcus said, now dressed in a full soldier-style outfit. He bowed his head, and his Clerics followed suit.

"Um, you're welcome," the Doctor replied, awkwardly. "What happened?"

"Oh, of course," Father Marcus nodded, as he seemed to remember the purpose for the Doctor's visit. "Pope O'Klaxtaar the Fourth went to the Elevated Chambers to inspect something around three hours ago. The last recorded footage of him was standing in the Chambers, but suddenly the lights went out, and now the doors to the Stone Tower won't open, preventing us from getting into the Chambers. We figured that, after your experience, and your success at the crash of the Byzantium, that you would be able to help."

"No..." the Doctor said, quietly.

"Wh-what?" Father Marcus said, taken aback.

"No, no, it can't be..." the Doctor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tell me it's not a Weeping Angel."

"I'm afraid so, sir," Father Marcus replied. "But the Pope is still alive, so we need your help."

"How can you be sure?" Callum asked.

"We have extensive recordings on known allies and enemies of the Church. The Doctor has acted as both on occasion," Marcus explained. The Doctor looked a little embarrassed.

"No, I mean, how do you know the Pope is still alive?"

"Oh, the Pope is a Riptosian. He has to have a water system constantly operating to stop himself from drying out," Marcus replied. "If the water system were to stop, he would die, and if he were to die, the water system would stop. But we have sensors that indicate whether or not the water system is functioning correctly, and for the past three hours it has still been working."

Callum nodded. Then he noticed that Amy had been very quiet.

"You alright?" he murmured to her, as Marcus and the Doctor continued talking.

"Y-yeah," Amy sighed. "It's just... I've met the Weeping Angels before. Just the once. And I thought they were going to kill me..."

"What are they?" Callum asked, curiously.

"Ah, excellent question!" the Doctor interrupted, stepping back and putting an arm around their shoulders, facing Father Marcus and the Clerics. "The Weeping Angels are stone statue-like creatures, said to be from the dawn of time. Creatures that have the best defence mechanism in the Universe: quantum locks. They can only move when you can't see them - when you look at them, they stop moving!"

"And that which holds the image of an Angel becomes an Angel," Amy remembered. The Doctor nodded.

"Which is why you never look an Angel directly in the eyes, or an Angel will be stored in the vision receptors of your brain."

"What would it do if that happened?" Callum asked.

"It would climb out of your eyes," the Doctor said simply, before turning to Father Marcus. "Now! I suppose you'll be wanting to get into those Elevated Chambers? Fortunately for you all, I'm very good with locks."

"Ah, that's where the situation arises, Doctor. The doors into the Stone Tower are deadlock sealed."

"Oh, I should've known," the Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes and putting the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.

"There is a way to get to the Chambers, but we need you and your TARDIS."

"Oh no, no, no. I'm not landing my TARDIS anywhere with a Weeping Angel in it! If an Angel got inside the TARDIS, it could be universally disastrous!" the Doctor cried.

"If you were to travel back in time and stop the doors from seali-"

"It's a lovely thought, but we're already involved in events now," the Doctor said. Marcus looked deflated.

"It's wibbly wobbly timey wimey, isn't it?" Callum asked.

"Exactly!" the Doctor said.

"But he's the Pope, Doctor! And that's a Weeping Angel."

"Yes, exactly! Which is reason numero uno I can't interfere with what's already happened. We _will_ help get him back though."

"Father," cried a man's voice from the top of a set of stairs. A young man with a headset on ran down the stairs towards them. "The Weeping Angel has left the Chambers! It was last seen in the Stone Citadel. We've evacuated it and sealed it off – there's no-one inside."

"Very good, bless you for telling me, Cleric."

The man nodded and ran back up the stairs, disappearing down the corridor at the top of them.

"Where's the Stone Citadel?" the Doctor asked.

"I'll show you in a minute, sir." Marcus turned to his Clerics. "Clerics, I want you to make your way to the Stone Citadel straight away. The Doctor, his friends and I shall meet you there."

An echo of "_Sir, yes, Sir_"s echoed through the room before the Clerics ran off through an open doorway.

Marcus crossed over to a large screen on the wall and pushed several buttons on a panel beside it. It lit up, showing a map of the Vatican.

"So there's five different zones... North, East, South, West and Central," Callum read. "We're in the Central zone right now, in the Entrance Courtyard. There's another three Courtyards, oh, so there's four Courtyards in each zone. There's one Citadel in each zone as well, and then the Towers on top of the Citadels, with twenty floors in each Tower. So the Golden Citadel is that building right there." He pointed. "And there's the Stone Citadel in the West, the Steel Citadel in the South, the Glass Citadel in the East, and the Marble Citadel in the North."

"Excellent little mapreader, aren't you?" Amy joked. Callum pouted in response.

"So, we're heading to the West of the Vatican," the Doctor said, quietly.

"Looks like it," Callum replied, noticing his strange behaviour.

"Right then," the Doctor said, noticing Callum had noticed, and acting normally again, "we better get a move on!" He rubbed his hands together.

"We can take the teleport pad," Marcus said, beginning to walk up the stairs and gesturing for them to follow.

They walked up the staircase until they came to a long golden corridor, and a set of large double doors.

"Very Hogwarts," Amy murmured. Callum nodded in agreement. The doors swung open silently and Father Marcus lead them down a long, winding corridor. They finally came to a large glass box with a small brass panel on the side, covered in a multitude of glowing buttons.

"This is the teleport pad," Marcus said, "I'll just program it to take us to the Frozen Courtyard, outside the Stone Citadel."

"How come the Clerics didn't use it?" Callum asked.

"Because the teleport pad is only good for a maximum of five people, and it can only be used once every half hour," Marcus explained, fiddling about with the buttons.

"That's a bit stupid," the Doctor said. "What if there needs to be a mass evacuation?"

"We have protocols for that, Doctor. In this case, all registered life forms have been mass-transmatted out of the Stone Citadel. The only room it has no effect on is the Elevated Chambers, due to the presence of the unregistered Angel. The Vatican is now completely empty besides us, my Clerics, the Pope and the Angel."

"Ah," the Doctor replied.

"Right," Marcus said, opening the side of the glass box, "step in! The pad activates in thirty seconds."

They clambered into the glass box. Callum found himself having to crouch a little to stop himself from hitting his head off the top of the box. Marcus closed the side of the box behind him, and a strange vibrating sensation ran across Callum's spine, making his skin feel as if it were all trying to come off his body. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortably ticklish.

"Ugh, does it always feel like that?" Amy said, rubbing her arms.

"You get used to it," Marcus replied, looking at the small timer on the side of the glass box.

Finally, thirty seconds passed, and there was a flash of bright light, before Callum and Amy found themselves tumbling out of another identical box, while the Doctor and Marcus strode out casually.

"Okay, that wasn't the best experience ever," Amy said.

"I feel a little travelsick," Callum added.

"Like he said," the Doctor smiled, pointing at Marcus, "you get used to it. Maybe we can get used to the cold next."

They were standing in another Courtyard, covered in piles of snow. Ice sculptures were scattered across the Courtyard, with a large frozen pond in the middle. It was a large triangle shape, and Callum suddenly felt a strange throbbing sensation in his head. It was also absolutely freezing. Callum rubbed the back of his head until the throbbing went away, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed the Doctor frowning.

"Nice place," Amy commented. Callum rubbed his arms to try and heat himself up. He hadn't put a jacket on before leaving the TARDIS, and wasn't wearing anything over his T-shirt. "Could do with turning the heating up."

"Oh, once you've escaped Cybermen in the Arctic Circle, you get used to the cold," Amy replied, turning to look up at the Stone Citadel.

It was a massive structure, looming over them, living up to its name as it looked like it had been roughly cut out of a mountain. On top of the Citadel, there was a large Tower, which resembled a large rock needle atop the rough dome shaped building. The four of them gazed up at the foreboding building in silence, as an icy wind whistled. The sky above was a sort of blank grey, and it wrapped around the Citadel in a gloomy embrace.

"If we're in deep space, and this is a sort of floating city, shouldn't we just be seeing... space?" Callum asked.

"Nah," the Doctor replied, "it's a fake sky. Look." He took out the sonic screwdriver and buzzed it up at the sky. The air wobbled and began to part away to reveal an inky blackness, little white dots of stars glimmering in the distance.

"Woah!" Callum smiled. They gazed up, as a gentle snowfall began. Callum did his best to ignore the small flecks as they hit his bare arms.

The peaceful moment was disturbed by the large blue steel doors at the bottom of the Courtyard opening. Twelve Clerics ran up the path towards them.

"Right then, I suppose we better get started," Marcus said.

"Into the Citadel," the Doctor replied, striding up the small flight of stairs, up to the cavernous door. Amy and Callum followed, with Marcus and the Clerics proceeding in behind them.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, you know the drill! Revieeeewwwww? :')_


	12. An Angel Called Bob (Part 2)

_A/N: These chapters seem to be easier to update than the previous two - yay :') so far this is my favourite of the three! I'll love you forever if you review?_

* * *

The Hall they entered was full of dim, flickering lights. It was pretty much a massive cave with fluorescent lighting. The floor was black and white marble, and there were several desks and flights of stairs going in all directions.

"Right then," Father Marcus said, "Clerics are to divide up and take a staircase each. John, Craig, you take the North West stairs. Robert, Andrew, West stairs. Blaine, Jame-"

"Okay, you two," the Doctor said quietly to Amy and Callum, taking them aside, "you _need_ to be careful in here. We know what a single Angel's capable of," he glanced at Amy, "and I'm not letting _anything _happen to either of you, alright?"

"Alright," Callum replied, seriously. Amy nodded.

"Good!" the Doctor smiled.

"Shouldn't we get hold of River or something?" Amy asked the Doctor. He shook his head.

"The likelihood of getting hold of that woman. Like she said, we won't meet again until the Pandorica opens," the Doctor replied. He had an amused expression. "The Pandorica!" he laughed. "Archaeologists, really!"

"He doesn't like archaeologists," Amy explained to Callum.

"Now don't get me wrong, Howard Carter was a nice bloke. I was too late for the Tutankhamen dig though," the Doctor rambled. He walked over to Father Marcus, and he was clearly under the impression that Amy and Callum were following, as he continued to talk about Howard Carter.

"Who's River?" Callum asked, sitting down on one of the high desks. Amy jumped up beside him.

"I don't think even he knows... They meet in the wrong order. She acts like his wife - it's weird," Amy replied. "Last time he saw her, first time for me, we were stuck in a big labyrinth full of Weeping Angels, and we ended up getting chased through a crashed space liner. That was the crash of the Byzantium that Marcus was talking about earlier."

"Oh! What happened?" Callum asked, interested.

"Well, there was this Crack in the Universe... The Doctor says they connect two parts of space and time that never should have touched or something... There was a Crack in my bedroom wall when I was a little girl, but the Doctor closed it. Anyway, on the Byzantium, there was this sort of forest – or an oxygen factory, and the Doctor, River and this man called Father Octavian went to find a way out. But a Weeping Angel was inside my head, and I had to stay with a group of Clerics." She paused for breath.

"Then?" Callum said, riveted now. Amy smiled at his enthusiasm.

"The Clerics disappeared through the Crack, and I was the only one who could remember them, because the Crack wiped them from existence. And the Doctor got in touch with me, and I had to walk through the forest, but I couldn't open my eyes, so I couldn't tell whether there were Angels or not. But River managed to get a teleport working and got me away from them, then the Doctor switched off the gravity on the ship and the Angels all fell into the Crack, and got wiped from time too."

"Woah!" Callum exclaimed. "Sounds pretty big. No wonder the Doctor's being so serious."

"You two finished over there?" the Doctor called. They exchanged smiles and hopped off of the desk, walking over to the Doctor and Marcus, who was standing with another Cleric. The other Clerics had dispersed, and were making their way up the seperate staircases. "Right, me, you two, Father Marcus and Cleric Ron here are going up the North stairs, to try and find a way into the Stone Tower."

"Can't you just blow the doors up?" asked Callum, moving his hands away from each other to symbolise an explosion.

"No," Marcus said, glaring at Callum. "This is Holy ground."

"It was just a suggestion," Callum sniffed.

"Anyway," the Doctor cried, clapping his hands together, "shall we? This is Amelia Pond and Callum Hendrick, by the way! We never introduced everyone earlier." He gestured to his two friends, and then to the the large stairs ahead, which lead upwards into a gloomy looking passage. They navigated themself around the small system of desks and made their way up the stairs, entering the passage.

The rocky walls were lit at regular intervals with fire-lit metal brackets. Doors to different rooms lined the walls and at the end of the sloping passage there was another set of stairs.

"This is going splendidly," the Doctor smiled. Callum looked nervously to Amy.

And then the door at the end of the passage began to slide upwards. They froze, and Marcus and Cleric Ron cocked their guns at the door. The flames in their brackets began to flicker.

"Oh, this is bad!" Amy murmured, stepping back a little. Callum felt himself step back too. The door finished sliding up, revealing the Weeping Angel, a six-foot statue that reminded Callum of those old Greek statue things he'd seen on a school trip. It had a rabid monkey-like face, with sharp features, empty stone eyes and bared fangs. The flames began to flicker more and more wildly.

"Don't... blink," the Doctor whispered. Callum swallowed the lump in his throat. And then his phone buzzed wildly in his pocket and a voice came through the speaker.

"You are here, Doctor," said the voice, calmly. A male voice. Callum withdrew his phone from his pocket and looked at it, as the Doctor and Amy both snapped around to look at the phone, and then back at the Angel, which had seemed to advance on them. The Doctor grabbed Callum's phone.

"Is that-" Amy started.

"Bob, miss, yes, miss, we met on the Byzantium. The Angels tried to kill you all."

"Yes, I remember, thanks," Amy replied, a hint of steel in her tone that Callum had never heard before.

"What are you doing here, Bob?" the Doctor asked.

"I had to find you and your friend, sir," Bob said through Callum's phone. "You both need to die."

"Oh, and why's that?" the Doctor replied, gesturing for the others to begin walking towards one of the doors lining the passageway. Callum crossed over to one of the sturdier looking doors and began turning the handle, keeping his eye on Angel Bob the whole time.

"This Angel is the last of its kind, sir. The rest were wiped from the Universe through the crack in the Byzantium. It wants revenge, sir."

"And how did you manage to survive that one, ay? You can't just... _slide_ out of the way of a crack in the skin of the Universe."

"The Angel would have been the last to be pulled in, but the other Angels falling in before this one were enough to close the crack, at least enough to stop complete erasure, it would seem, sir. The Angel found itself falling through a system of other cracks, across different parts of time and space, until eventually it found itself here. And it seeks revenge, sir."

"Oh, it seeks revenge, does it? Yes, everyone usually does," the Doctor sighed, glancing quickly to see how Callum was doing with the door. He rolled his eyes and buzzed the door with his sonic screwdriver, and Callum found it easier to turn the large metal wheel. Suddenly, the flames flickered and went out again, for a split second, and the Angel was right beside Cleric Ron, who cried out and stumbled back.

"Keep looking at it!"

"I _am_!"

"Got the door open!" Callum cried, as there was a dull clang of metal on metal, and the door opened inwards.

"Right, good, get in there," the Doctor turned to Angel Bob, "as for you, Bob, you'd do well to forget this whole revenge thing, and be courteous enough to tell us what you've done with the Pope."

"The Pope is alive for now, sir," Angel Bob's voice replied through the phone, coolly. "He is trapped in the Elevated Chambers until you are dead, and then the link may be re-established."

"But why would you need the Pope to do that?" the Doctor asked.

"He grants Angels their will," Bob said, simply. "And that is all you need to know, sir. I apologise for the inconvenience."

"Right then, better get moving," the Doctor said, jumping through the doorway. "See you around, Bob."

He slammed the door shut behind him and spun the handle, sonicking the control panel to the side of it. A shower of sparks indicated that it had the desired effect.

"So what do we do now?" Father Marcus asked, aiming his gun at the door, as the handle began twisting itself.

"Um, we try and get to the Elevated Chambers, and we really hope that the Angel doesn't guess we're going there," the Doctor smiled, stepping around him and walking up to another door at the other side of the room, and sonicking its control panel.

"Well, that's quite a bit of wishful thinking, isn't it, Doctor?" Amy asked, worriedly.

"Yes, yes it is, Amelia, and I promise you we're all getting out of here," he replied to her. "Callum, phone."

He chucked the phone back at Callum who caught it and checked the screen.

"Doctor, um, it's still on the line," Callum said.

"Ah, yes, sorry, I forgot to mention that a second ago. I might have programmed your phone to make a rather irritating sound if the Angel's anywhere nearby. _But_ we're going to have to keep him on the line for it to detect him – and he's not disconnecting anytime soon by the looks of it," the Doctor explained at breakneck pace before twisting the handle and opening the door.

They were in what was an almost identical passageway as the one they had been in with the Angel, except this one had thin ultraviolet lights running along the floor. Father Marcus and Cleric Ron inspected opposite sides of the passageway before Marcus retrieved a small box-like machine out of his pocket, and began tapping it.

"What're you doing?" asked Callum, interestedly.

"Sending a broadcast to all the Clerics in the building," explained Marcus, "telling them to converge on the North side of the building, to try and stop the Angel."

"Good, good," the Doctor murmured, overhearing them speaking. "Right, now, we're going to need to get up to the Tower, any way to quicken things up a little?"

"I'll run over the schematics for you, sir," Father Marcus said. "It appears the only way up is the staircases at the end of the passageways, until we get to the twelfth floor where there is a gravity platform that can take us up to the top of the Citadel, but after that we're going to have to walk around the Balconies to get to the Tower Entrance."

"Oh, well, this'll be a laugh," Callum sighed. "How are we going to get all the way up to the twelfth floor before the Angel?"

The Doctor went to speak, but was interrupted by a distorted whining sound from Callum's pocket. Callum took his mobile out of his pocket.

"The door!" Amy cried, as the metal handle on the door began to spin.

"Ah, this is bad," the Doctor cried. "Run!"

The five of them bolted up the corridor, until they came to an archway that lead onto a platform with three separate staircases.

"Which one do we take?" Amy cried, as the sound on Callum's phone – which had died away – suddenly began again.

"Um, the schematics are being a bit vague," the Doctor replied, punching the side of the machine.

"Look, why don't we all just take separate ones and see where it takes us?" Callum suggested, as the noise got more irritating.

"No, no, that's a terrible idea!" the Doctor cried. "Just give me a minute."

A few tense seconds past, and the Doctor was getting more and more frantic, as the machine was being completely useless. Finally, Amy snapped.

"Right, that's it, we're taking separate ones," she said, turning back as she began climbing the middle staircase.

"Amelia! _Amelia_!" the Doctor shouted.

"It's alright, Doctor, I'll go after her," Callum said.

"No, don't you leave as well!" the Doctor cried.

"Sorry, Doctor, she might get lost," Callum called back, jumping up the stairs two at a time.

"One of you go after them, will you, please?" the Doctor called to Father Marcus and Cleric Ron, who were both aiming their guns down the passageway.

"Cleric, head after them," Marcus ordered. Cleric Ron nodded and ran up the stairs after them.

"Thank you! Any sign of the Angel?" the Doctor asked, looking at the machine again.

"Not yet, sir, no," Marcus replied.

"Well, that's always good. Oh, I think I've got it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, several floors above them, Amy was lost. She was in a strange room full of glass panes covered in a thick green goo. She had tried to phone Callum, but because he was connected to the Angel, she couldn't get through.

"This is ridiculous!" she moaned as she narrowly avoided falling into the green goo.

* * *

Callum wasn't having much luck either – he'd came across an office where the gravity had gone wrong, and he was floating about different areas of the office, trying to avoid desks, chairs, paperwork, a printer that nearly knocked him out, and a massive blob of floating, scalding coffee that had escaped its container and was flying left and right in its own little section of gravity.

The door was at the other side of the room, and he wasn't having too much fun.

* * *

The Doctor punched at the machine one more time and there was a flash of light.

"Right, Father, we need to take the left hand staircase, and then you can use this to send a message out to Cleric Ron, and get him to Room 512 and Room 574, where Amy and Callum are."

"How do you know they are there?" asked Marcus.

"Oh, I might have done a teeny tiny upgrade on your machine – it detects lifesigns now, including the Angel – which appears to be heading down underneath the Ground Floor to a basement."

"Why would it be doing that?"

"Hiding, maybe? Not sure. I'll deal with that when I come to it."

"Very good, sir, now, shall we ascend the stairs?"

"Yes, I think we shall, better get out of here and find the others as quick as possible!"

* * *

_A/N: Not a particularly interesting bit to end the chapter, but it's alright - Chapter Three's where things get really fun! Plus a wee Callum moment that I really liked :')_


	13. An Angel Called Bob (Part 3)

_A/N - After this episode's done, there's gonna be a Meanwhile in the TARDIS segment and then Episode Four Part One should be up on December 1st - I hope you don't object to waiting a couple weeks, hehe *sweatdrops*_

* * *

Cleric Ron was tired. He'd been on a training exercise the night before, and hadn't had a minute of sleep all day. Running around the forest on the outside of the Vatican's walls, blasting and avoiding laserbeams had left him bruised, slightly burnt, and exhausted, to the point that his mind had started playing tricks on him. Glimpses of shadows and flashing lights throughout the endless stone labyrinth of the Citadel.

"Miss Pond? Mr Hendrick?" he cried out, aiming his gun at the doors around him, nervously. "Callum? Amelia?"

In the distance he could swear he heard the scraping of stone on stone.

"Hello?" he called out.

No reply.

"It's alright, mate," he muttered to himself, "you've got a gun, that thing's made of stone, what can it really do?"

He didn't bother answering himself.

Then a burble of static seemed to come from a room down the passage. Red and gold wallpaper, with white marble pillars holding up the ceiling, lined the walls. The doors were of a rosewood texture, with golden handles, small room numbers were engraved in the handles.

He turned around to the source of the static – Room 653 – the 53rd room on the 6th floor. Hesitantly, he turned the handle and stepped into the room.

He was in a monitoring room, full of rows of computers and a large screen on the far off wall, with all the rows facing it. The Universal Broadcasts Room – usually manned by fifty-seven men and women, analysing every television, radio, computer, and bio-sphere transmission in the Universe to broadcast the progress or flight patterns of the Vatican, to communicate as to just where the floating city would orbit next.

The source of the static was from the large screen on the far wall. It was flickering wildly and as Ron drew closer, the sound of static got more and more deafening. He reached up and switched off the screen with the large command lever next to it.

As he turned away and began to leave the room, the screen switched itself back on. He frowned, walked back and yanked the lever back down again.

He turned away again and began walking up to the door, when the screen burst into life, and static burbled through the room.

"I used to be like you."

Ron swiveled around, eyes wide in fear, trying to find the source of Angel Bob's voice.

"Don't be scared, Ron, I was scared," Angel Bob said, as an image of the Angel appeared onscreen. "Just look at me, Ron. Can you see fear?"

"N-no, the Doctor said not to look in your eyes!"

"But you're already looking at me, Ron," said Bob. "And now you have two choices."

"Wh-what's that?" Ron replied.

"You can look away, and I'll come out of the screen and kill you," Bob replied, coolly. "Or you can look into my eyes and I'll let you live."

"D-d-do you promise?" Ron squeaked.

"Yes, Ron, I do. An Angel does not need to lie."

And then Ron forgot the world, and all he saw was the stone cold eyes of the Angel on the screen, and emptiness consumed him.

* * *

"Cleric Ron? Cleric Ron?" the Doctor called, as they entered the sixth floor passageway, with Amy, Callum and Marcus in tow. Having reunited on the stairwell, they had followed his life-sign on Marcus' machine up several floors.

"I'm here," Cleric Ron said, striding around the corner. He was no longer wearing his helmet and wasn't holding his gun anymore.

"Where is your weapon, Cleric?" Father Marcus asked, angrily.

"I must have dropped it," Ron replied, almost eerily. He tilted his head to the side. "I found something. This way."

He walked down the passage and turned the corner.

"Should we follow him? He seems a bit... weird?" Amy murmured.

"He's probably more of a danger to himself," Callum reasoned, "and he's unarmed. I think we should go see what he's found, and if he tries anything, um..."

"Good reasoning," the Doctor said. "Last part went a bit off, but I think it's best to make sure he's alright before we head up to the Balconies. Father?"

"Yes, yes, alright, I better see my Cleric is alright," Marcus replied, a hint of steel in his tone.

"Right, then. Come on."

They turned the corner to see another empty corridor with a single open door. The sound of crackling static was coming through the door.

"I'm not liking this," Callum whispered to Amy as the four of them tentatively approached the door.

Apprehensively, the Doctor pushed the door open wider.

"Ron?" he called out, quietly.

"I am in here, Doctor," Cleric Ron replied.

The Doctor pushed the door open widely and they stepped into a room full of banks of computer monitors, a larger screen on the far wall. All the screens were flickering wildly, and the speakers at the corners of the room were erupting the sound of white noise.

Cleric Ron stood by a large lever beside the larger screen.

"What are you doing in here, Cleric?" Marcus asked, loudly, trying to be heard over the noise.

"I am making a sacrifice, Father," Ron replied, tilting his head to the side, with a horribly strange child-like fascination.

"A sacrifice?" the Doctor echoed. "What do you mean a sacrifice?"

"A sacrifice to the Angels, Doctor. I am giving them freedom."

"Oh, this isn't good," Callum murmured.

Suddenly, the door behind them slammed shut, and the monitors began to bring a shape into focus. Callum and Amy ran to the door and began hammering on it, trying the handle desperately.

"What are you doing, Ron? Stop this, stop it now!" bellowed Marcus.

The monitors were going wild, and the Doctor was getting frustrated.

"What could he be doing? Why this room? Why not any other room?" he rambled, tapping the side of his head with his fingers. "Computer monitors... There's something I'm missing, something I've forgotten... Similar to before..."

"Doctor!" Amy cried, as suddenly the shapes on the monitor came into focus, and a multitude of Angels appeared on the screen, another appearing on the large screen.

"Angel Bob, again, yes?" the Doctor called out. "I know you can hear me, answer me."

"Hello, sirs, miss. Are you ready to die?" Angel Bob replied, coolly, through the speakers and Callum's phone simaltenously.

"Why are you doing this? What's the point?!" Callum yelled, gripping his phone tightly.

"Miss Pond can tell you. We crawled into her eyes."

Amy stepped back from the door in shock, grabbing a table to support her.

"That which holds the image of an Angel," she whispered, wide-eyed.

"Itself becomes an Angel," the Doctor finished, glaring at the screen. "So, you're going to multiply yourself using us? If we look at the screens, they stay where they are, but if we blink, or look away, and they come out after us?"

"Very good, sir," Angel Bob replied. "But the Angels will need voices. The Angels have been silent for so very long."

"So you're taking ours?" Callum cried. "You can't do that!"

"On the contrary, sir," Angel Bob said, "we can."

"Doctor, sonic the door, we need to get out of here!" Father Marcus roared.

"I can't! It's wood!" the Doctor cried. "This is getting to become such a nuisance!"

"None of you are looking at the screens," Amy cried, and the three of them turned to look at them.

A multitude of hologram-like Angels were coming out of the screens. The Doctor counted quickly.

"Fifty-six new Angels are going to come out of the screens, Angel Bob will come out the big screen, that's fifty-seven Angels to deal with. How do we get out of this?"

"Turn the power off?" Marcus suggested.

"It has no effect, they can keep enough energy flowing through the system to become corporeal."

"Oh, well, this is going great!" Amy groaned, trying not to blink, her eyes straining.

"Cover me, Father," Callum cried, "I've got an idea!"

"Don't do anything stupid, Callum!" the Doctor said, feeling his eyelids begin to strain as well.

"Doctor, I can completely and honestly tell you that there is a definite ninety-eight percent chance this is incredibly stupid," Callum found himself joking. The Doctor managed a weak smile.

"Oh, all right then," he croaked as he found himself blinking. The Angels from the screens around him moved closer and he stepped back a little.

"Covering me yet, Marcus?" Callum shouted.

"Yes! Hurry up!" Marcus roared back.

"Doing it now! You said you wanted culture earlier on, Doctor?" Callum shouted, jumping up onto the bank of monitors and running along them. He saw several of the Angels move behind him, and he kicked one of the monitors off of the desk. Finally reaching the end of the row he prepared to jump.

"Yes," the Doctor replied, puzzled, "but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Here's a taste of Glasgow culture!" Callum yelled, swinging his arm and punching Ron square in the jaw. Ron collapsed to the ground and Callum grabbed the lever and yanked on it.

The screens all switched off, and the hologram Angels froze.

"Try the door!" Callum shouted.

Amy ran to the door and turned the handle.

"Yes! It's open!" she beamed, opening the door.

"Right then, out, out, out! Good swing, Callum! Although, really, I should condone the violence," the Doctor grinned, stepping back through the door, Callum and Marcus behind him. Suddenly though, the lever dropped again and the screens switched back on, and the Angels flickered and began to become more solid. The Doctor slammed the door shut.

"What about Ron?" Callum asked.

"There's no chance for him now, Angel Bob already had him under his control by the looks of it. But now we have fifty-seven Angels to deal with instead of one, and bullets aren't going to stop them... And I don't suppose there's any cracks in the Universe to throw them down either. The one that Angel Bob came through must have been pretty small, or there would have been some sort of energy released."

The door began to shake.

"We should probably start running again," Amy suggested.

"Yes, good idea!" the Doctor agreed.

* * *

They reached the twelfth floor without any interruption, and then the gravity platform had taken them up fifty floors to the balcony. The Doctor sonicked the set of double doors that lead onto the balcony.

The balcony was polished, smooth stone, with ornate pillars and several large planters on the corners. It was freezing cold, and an icy wind was blowing, whistling through the gaps in between the pillars. The floor was a grey stone tile all the way across, and as they stood on the edge of the balcony, looking down, Callum realised just how enormous the Vatican was.

The Courtyards were like spaces on a chessboard – the Frozen Courtyard a large white-blue square, and another three Courtyards around the base of the Citadel. A large outer wall surrounded the Courtyards, then what seemed to be streets inside the massive walls, and then on the other side of the walls, a large expanse of forest, stretching on to the emptiness of space. But out there, so far below them, was the Earth. Callum loved seeing it, and he remembered the first time he had seen his own planet from space – when the Doctor had landed the TARDIS on top of a meteor that had currently been spiralling around the entire planet. They'd had cake that day.

"Right, you lot, we better get round this balcony," the Doctor said, locking the doors behind him. "Any word from your Clerics, Marcus?"

"I'm afraid not – the Angels must be manipulating communications. It's as if the only link is through to Angel Bob," Marcus replied.

"Oh," the Doctor whispered, a smile appearing on his face. He stepped back so he could face the other three.

"Yeah? What've you figured out?" Amy asked.

"A link!" cried the Doctor, snapping his fingers. "Angel Bob mentioned a link re-establishing after we were dead, but that was just how he was ranking things in level of importance. Right now, our deaths are more important than whatever that link is. And the Pope has that potential link. But how? Why?"

"Whoa, whoa, Doctor, you're going to have to slow down a bit here," Callum said. "So the Pope has some sort of link that can control something that'll help the Weeping Angels? But the Angels aren't going to do anything about it until we're dead?"

"Yes, that's it. Mainly me and Amy, because they're '_seeking revenge_' – but they want voices as well..."

"Right, well, they want the right to speak, and they want the link that the Pope has to be re-established and do... do what?" Amy reasoned.

"Not too sure," the Doctor replied, "I have a theory, but it's a bit patchy. I think we're best finding the Pope and working it all out from there."

"Right then, sir," Marcus said, "do you have any idea how you're going to get into the Stone Tower?"

"Well, at the base of the Tower there'll definitely be some back up generators – because it would be silly having a deadlock seal without some sort of back up for the doors and emergency lighting, stuff like that."

"Um, Doctor, you might want to get a move on then," Callum gulped.

"Why? What is it?" Amy asked, turning round to face him.

Callum was pointing at the large double doors, which were beginning to shake wildly.

"Come on, we have to run!" Father Marcus cried, aiming his gun at the door.

"There's no point using a gun, Father, bullets can't stop them," the Doctor said. "Now, Callum, Amelia, come on, we're getting around the balconies."

"Doctor, I'll buy you some time – the doorway isn't too wide, so I should be able to keep them all in my line of vision. Go and get the Tower open, and I'll hold them back," Callum said.

"Callum!" the Doctor replied, "they will kill you. Come with u-"

"I'll stay with him, Doctor – we'll get out of here as soon as they get too close," Amy said.

"You too?" the Doctor sighed, accepting defeat. "Right, okay, you two can try and hold them back for a while, but don't stay for too long. Marcus and I will meet you at the base of the Stone Tower – just follow the balcony, and you'll see it."

"Okay," Callum nodded. Amy nodded too.

"Good luck," Father Marcus said, "may God be with you."

"Yeah, um, cheers," Callum replied awkwardly – not being particularly religious, "you too."

The Doctor quickly hugged his two friends.

"You better come running!" he ordered them, pointing to them both.

"Don't worry, we will," Amy laughed.

"Good," the Doctor smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"This happens all to often," Amy smiled back.

"Very true, Amelia Pond," laughed the Doctor, and he ran off, with Father Marcus in tow.

The doors gave one last pound, and they burst open, to reveal fifty-seven sinister Weeping Angels, eyes covered, with Angel Bob at the front of the group, pointing towards them, his eyes uncovered. A speaker in the corner of the wall crackled into life.

"You are both going to die."


	14. An Angel Called Bob (Part 4)

_A/N: Here's the concluding part to Episode Three - pls review!_

* * *

Pope O'Klaxtaar the Fourth had been praying for several hours, and focusing his mind. He could see what was happening inside the Stone Citadel.

_Weeping Angels, the Doctor and his friends, Father Marcus and his Clerics, and the Gateway – the Gateway that only he could open._

The Gateway was at the top of the Stone Tower. The Angel had killed his entourage, and used their blood to begin powering the Gateway – a Gateway to Earth.

If the Weeping Angels were to get through the Gateway, the results would be disastrous. And the only man who could stop it was on his way up to the Chambers.

But time was running out, and soon enough, the Doctor was going to have to make a choice – a choice that could threaten the entire world.

* * *

"Back up generators!" the Doctor cried, happily, rubbing his hands together. The run through the balconies hadn't taken much out of him and he hadn't waited on Marcus to catch up before launching into playing with the generators.

They were at the left hand side of the Tower, where three large generators were currently inactive.

"So what does each generator do?" the Doctor asked.

"First one here is for the emergency internal power," panted Marcus, "the second generator is for the primary deadlock system, and the third generator is for the secondary deadlock systems, deeper inside."

"Right then, I better get a move on then!" the Doctor beamed, flourishing his sonic screwdriver.

* * *

"You can't kill us if we're looking at you," said Callum. It had been two minutes since he'd last blinked – and he found himself thinking back to the last staring competition he'd had with his best friend, Keith. It seemed like months since he'd seen him last, and - as bad a moment as possible - he felt a tinge of guilt. He made a silent vow to ask the Doctor for a trip back to Glasgow, if he survived this.

"Correct, sir," Angel Bob replied, "but when you blink, the Angels will know. We will kill you."

"Bob, you're a numpty," Amy growled, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Try one eye at a time, Amy," Callum suggested, "if we can just hold them off for another minute or so."

"I'm sorry, sir, but the Angels would like to know what you hope to achieve? You're both going to die anyway," Angel Bob said. And then Callum felt himself blink. When he'd opened them again a split second later, the Angels had all advanced several feet through the doorway.

"Run!" Amy cried, grabbing Callum by the wrist and dragging him up the balcony backwards, so they were both facing the Weeping Angels, with Angel Bob still standing at the front of them all.

They fell back through archway upon archway, around the outer edge of the Citadel, the stone walls with other sets of double doors at regular intervals. The wind was cutting, but they took no notice of it, as they were more preoccupied about the deadly stone statues advancing after them.

They turned the corner, and began running forwards. Callum looked back over his shoulder and cried out as he saw the group of Angels already at the corner.

"Amy, I'm really not enjoying this!" he yelled.

"Join the club!" Amy panted.

* * *

The Doctor had finished getting one of the generators online, and several lights around and inside the Tower burst into life, casting an eerie red glow above the Citadel. It seemed to be getting stormy, and the gentle snowfall from earlier on had begun to get heavier, on top of the angry winds blowing down.

The Doctor had ducked underneath the second generator, and was doing some rewiring with the generator next to it.

"Saving us some time," he explained to Marcus, who wasn't even watching what he was doing. "Y'see, there's two generators powering the deadlock seals, which would take a good ten minutes to rewire both, so I'm going to rewire them both into the one generator and then loop the power into the door controls."

"Alright, well, I implore you to be as quick as possible, sir, the Angels will be here soon!"

"They're not a problem until Callum and Amy get here," the Doctor said, buzzing at a panel with the sonic screwdriver.

"What if the Angels got them?" Marcus replied.

"They won't have," the Doctor replied, definitely.

"But what if they have?"

"Then I make it my personal duty to wipe out every single Weeping Angel in the Universe," the Doctor said, poking his head up from under the generator. "Alright?"

"Y-yes," Marcus stuttered, taken aback.

"Good!" the Doctor replied, cheerily, ducking back under the generator.

"_Doctor_!" Amy's shout was muffled by the snow and the wind.

The generators both went online. The Doctor jumped up happily.

"Amelia! Callum!" he cried.

They were both running up the stairs that lead from the balconies to the Tower Entrance, looking behind them every second.

"They're coming!" Callum shouted.

"Yes, I'd guessed that," the Doctor shouted back, "I'll get the doors open!" He stepped up to the large stone double doors and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the gap in between. With a loud rumble, the doors parted to a gap just big enough for them to squeeze through.

"Right, hurry up and get in, I can seal the doors from inside and that should hold the Angels off for a few minutes!" the Doctor ordered, ushering the others in through the gap. He stepped in after them, just as the first few Angels reached the top of the stairs. The Doctor sonicked the doors and they slid shut behind him, before he ran off down the eerie red tunnel after his friends.

There was another gravity platform on the ground floor, and they used that to get up to the 17th floor, where there was a locked doorway leading into the Elevated Chambers.

"Right, now we have to work out a way to get in," the Doctor pondered.

"I don't suppose we could try an explosion?" Callum suggested, echoing his idea from earlier on in the lobby of the Citadel.

"No!" Marcus cried. "We are not causing an explosion in any part of the Vatican, and that is final!"

"Alright, alright, simmer down!" Callum replied. "Not like we've really got anything explosive anyway."

"What about a ventilation shaft?" Amy asked, leaping up onto a wooden table, and tugging at a metal grille on the wall. It fell down to the floor with a metal clang.

"I better check the schematics to see where it leads first," Marcus said, tapping away at his machine. After a few seconds, he turned back and nodded. "It seems to lead directly into the Elevated Chambers."

"Excellent!" the Doctor beamed, hopping up onto the table. "Let's go!"

* * *

Shuffling through a ventilation shaft had never really been one of Callum's top priorities, and now that he was shuffling through one, in the Vatican, on a mission to rescue the Pope from killer statues, he realised that he never really wanted to do it again.

Ventilation shafts in films were always spotlessly clean and shiny, with lots of light and space. But here he was, shuffling through a dusty, dirty, dark, cramped shaft with no source of light except the glowing tip of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"How far are we going to have to go?" he coughed.

"I'd say just two more lefts and a right," the Doctor replied, seemingly not irritated by the mess in the shaft.

"I must say, this is certainly better than some of the training exercises I've ever went on," Father Marcus laughed.

"Oh, you can laugh! See, now you're getting it!" the Doctor beamed.

"Although how anyone can laugh when they're in a ventilation shaft like this, I will never know!" Amy commented, and Callum nodded – even though he knew nobody could see him.

Finally, they came to another grille and with a blast from the sonic screwdriver, it fell open and they slid out one behind the other.

"Oh," Amy said. "Now I understand why it's called the Elevated Chambers..."

They were on what appeared to be a system of floating platforms that rose and fell and linked to one another with the use of a small control panel. All around them were a multitude of doors.

"This is like one big video game!" Callum laughed. "But which door do we go to?"

"The double doors up the top, leading onto the Annex," Marcus said. "The machine traces the Pope's life-signs to be right behind that door."

The set of double doors in question were about fifty feet above their heads, and there was only one platform that went up that high – at the opposite side of the room.

"Well, this'll be fun!" the Doctor beamed.

Several minutes later, after the four of them had made their way to the set of double doors, they were faced with another slight problem.

The doors at the bottom of the room were being pounded, angrily.

"Ah, that's not good," the Doctor commented. He turned to the door. It was an average set of double doors, made of wood with some iron handles, and a large padlock binding them shut. Inspecting the padlock closer, the Doctor saw several symbols engraved into the lock, and they were glowing with a green, flickering light.

"Right, need to work out which symbols unlocks the door, basically?" he asked Marcus. His question was met with a nod for a reply.

"Better hurry up about it, Doctor," Amy said, pointing downwards. "I don't think that door's up to much."

"Especially from a bunch of angry stone statues," Callum added.

"Yes, yes, I get your point," the Doctor huffed. He turned to inspect the lock again, and buzzed it with the sonic screwdriver. A symbol changed colour to a blue colour. "Excellent."

He worked in silence for a minute or so, while Amy, Callum and Marcus tensely gazed downwards at the other set of double doors, until finally...

"Done!" The Doctor jumped up from the floor and stood back as the lock fell off of the door and the double doors swung open to reveal a cathedral-like room, with wall carvings and tapestries, and large pedestals at each corner of the room. There was a pedestal in the centre of the room too, and on this pedestal:

"The Pope!" cried Marcus, running into the room.

Pope O'Klaxtaar the Fourth had been in a trance-like state, imprisoned inside a large electric cage, but Marcus' cry had stirred him round.

"Ah, hello there – I assume you're going to rescue me from the Weeping Angels now, yes?" the Pope said, cheerily, almost as if he was day dreaming.

"Don't worry," the Doctor whispered, "he's always like this. Apparently. Hello, your Pope-ness, I'm the Doctor, this is Callum Hendrick and Amelia Pond! And I suppose you'll already know Father Marcus."

"Indeed, indeed," the Pope replied, nodding his reptilian head. "Hello there!"

"He reminds me of my granddad," Callum murmured to Amy, smiling as they both waved hello to the old reptile. The corners of Amy's mouth raised in a smile.

"Right then, seems to me you're in a Static Cage," the Doctor said.

"Probably," the Pope smiled, absent-mindedly, waving his hand casually.

"And he will stay there until the Gateway is opened," Angel Bob's voice echoed through the room. The five of them turned to face the doors that they had forgotten to close behind them.

"Ah," the Doctor said, unhelpfully, as they turned to face the group of Weeping Angels in the doorway. "And how exactly does that work, Bob?"

"He can open the Gateway, sir."

"The Gateway?"

"A passage to the closest geographical source that can support life," Father Marcus explained. "Security protocol Sigma 34."

"So you want to use the Gateway to get to Earth?" Callum realised.

"Correct, sir. The Angels will return to Earth and unite with our brothers and sisters encased in stone across the planet. We will rise. The time of Angels," Bob said.

"The time of Angels," the Doctor echoed, worriedly.

"And now you are here, sir, you can witness the Angel's re-genesis. Time to open the Gateway, your Holiness, sir."

"No!" cried Callum.

"You can't!" Amy said.

"Oh, don't worry, children, of course I won't!" the Pope said, cheerfully.

"They will all die if you do not, sir," Angel Bob said. "And I am afraid you have no choice."

The Static Cage began to crackle with energy and close in around the old reptile. He cried out in pain as the light became a bright purple orb that crackled and sparked.

"We have to help him!" Amy cried.

"I'm afraid... you cannot... child," the Pope wheezed.

Before Amy could reply, the orb of purple light blasted off up through the ceiling, and the Pope fell to the pedestal, breathing heavily. Father Marcus jumped up to him.

"Ah, now we have a slight problem," the Doctor said, as the lights flickered momentarily, and he found himself surrounded by Angels.

"We probably should have kept our eyes on them, shouldn't we?" Callum said, weakly, also surrounded.

"The Angels want you to know that they won't kill you yet, but you will die as part of the re-genesis of the Angels," Bob said. He was the Angel directly facing the Doctor.

And suddenly, a huge stone circle descended from the ceiling, held by metal rods that were lowering it gently towards the pedestal at the very front of the room, in front of the windows. It was spinning, and surrounded by the purple light that had been released from the Pope.

"The Gateway is online," Angel Bob said, and with every blink they each made, the Angels turned to face the Gateway.

Purple lightning was erupting from out of the centre of the circle, and it seemed to widen, as the purple energy made a tunnel in the centre of the stone circle. It spun faster and faster, lightning erupting from it. The Angels rabid monkey-like faces returned to more human features, and they gazed at the Gateway.

And the Doctor took this moment to act.

He ducked around the Angels surrounding him and ran up to the pedestal.

"Keep your eyes on them!" he roared back to Marcus, Amy and Callum, as he jumped up onto the platform.

"Don't know about them, but I'm trying my best!" cried Amy.

"Oh, trust me, I'm keeping my eyes on them!" shouted Callum in panic. "I hope you know what you're doing, Doctor!"

"Not a clue," the Doctor replied, too quietly to be heard over the crackling and spinning Gateway above him. "Think, think, think." And then... "Ah!"

He jumped up and grabbed the outer edge of the stone circle and hoisted himself up onto it, before waiting for an 180 degree turn before jumping up onto one of the metal rods holding the stone circle.

And sure enough, luckily, a control panel!

The Angels were getting closer, save for the ones surrounding the others – Angel Bob leading.

"There is no use, Doctor. Nothing you can do will stop the time of Angels."

The Doctor observed the control panel and tapped a few buttons, adjusted two or three control dials and then slumped, looking defeated.

"No, you're right."

Amy and Callum exchanged looks and gasps.

"No!" Marcus roared. "There must be something you can do!"

"I'm afraid not," the Doctor said, dropping down off of the stone circle.

"S-so, the Earth is..." started Callum, a lump appearing in his throat.

"I'm afraid so, yes," the Doctor said, defeatedly. "I've failed you all, I'm sorry."

"N-no. No."

"This can't be happening," Amy said, putting her hands to her face. The Angels around her weren't moving anyway – there was no point looking at them.

"The Gateway is at 96 per cent complete," Angel Bob said. "You can say goodbye to your friends, sir. Before the Angels kill you, of course."

"Y-yes," the Doctor said, jumping off of the pedestal and walking across back to his friends at the middle pedestal.

"I suppose this is it," Callum said.

"I'm sorry, Cal," the Doctor replied, "I should never have let this happen. Amelia, Callum, Father Marcus, Pope O'Klaxtaar, I apologise from the bottom of both my hearts."

"There is no need, Doctor," wheezed the Pope, propping himself up slowly on his elbow, a hand to his heart. The others nodded their agreement.

"The Gateway is complete," Angel Bob said, now standing directly below the spinning stone circle. It stopped spinning, and was now suspended vertically – making a purple tunnel fading into darkness. "And now you and your friends will die, sir."

"Yes, um, as for the whole 'revenge' part of the plan, I may have to ask you to reconsider," the Doctor smiled.

"What do you mean, sir? You are going to die."

"Really? Even if I do... this?" the Doctor asked, flourishing the sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the stone circle. There was a brilliant white flash and the purple light became a red whirlpool. Suddenly, there was a dull boom from deep inside the Gateway and tiny threads of red light blasted out of the Gateway, each latching onto an Angel.

"What have you done?" Angel Bob said, a hint of panic in his usually _oh-so-calm_ voice.

"Oh, well, you see, you had already set the Gateway to only accept the Angels to cross through it, and really, it wasn't too hard to remember how to reverse the polarity of a Grade Seven transporter. Instead of going to the nearest place that can inhabit life, you're going to the furthest place that can't. Every single Angel. Destination: the black hole galaxies of Hades Four. Enjoy your journey!"

And with that, the Doctor sonicked the Gateway again. It boomed again, from deep inside, and the red threads latched to the Angels became thicker. A terrible screeching bounced through the room.

"Have mercy, sir. The Angels are pleading for mercy."

"Sorry Bob, not today," the Doctor said, solemnly. The Angels began to dissolve into the red light and the screeching became louder.

"Have... mercy, sir," Bob's voice croaked as the Angel was dragged right into the Gateway. The other Angels followed after it into the depths of the Gateway, tumbling forwards into oblivion, wind whipping the five other occupants of the room. The red light began to expel lightning, getting angrier and angrier.

"Get down!" the Doctor yelled, hitting the floor. The others followed suit, and as the last Angel fell into the Gateway, there was a final dull boom, and the stone circle exploded – the light fading away into nothing.

Rising from the rubble, coughing and covered in dust, the Doctor and his friends exchanged smiles.

"Cut that one bloody close!" Callum wheezed.

"More fun that way," the Doctor replied. "Had to make them think they had the upper hand or they'd no doubt have tried to send one of us through first."

"Well, that was a spot of fun," Pope O'Klaxtaar cheered. "But I think I could do with a cup of tea, and I assume I'll have to send some Clerics to do a clean-up. Shall we descend the Citadel?"

* * *

Back in the Entrance Courtyard, the Doctor, Callum and Amy stood in the TARDIS' doorway, still covered in patches of dust. The Pope, Father Marcus and the Clerics that had been in the Stone Citadel stood in front of them.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, your Holiness!" the Doctor smiled, bowing to the old reptile.

"Yes, yes, about five past six," the Pope replied. Father Marcus gave him a strange look.

"We better be off then," Amy said. "Til the next time?"

"I very much look forward to it, young lady," the Pope said. "Good luck with you in your futures. Especially you, young man," he pointed to Callum, "I see strange things coming your way."

"No stranger than today," laughed Callum. "But thank you."

"Father Marcus," a Cleric cried, running out of the Golden Citadel, "the pond in the Frozen Courtyard. You should really see this."

"Well, we'd best be off! Goodbye!" the Doctor said, as the three travellers entered the TARDIS and waved their goodbyes. The Pope waved back.

As the TARDIS dematerialised, the Cleric that had ran out of the Citadel handed a photograph to Father Marcus.

"Doctor!" bellowed Marcus, dropping the photograph. "Doctor! _DOCTOR_!"

The Pope bent down and picked it up from the ground.

The triangular pond, that was usually completely frozen over in the Frozen Courtyard was now completely empty. Not a single drop of ice or water. Only a massive lightning bolt graffitied right across the centre. And the image of a blue box, directly in the middle of it.

"The Fallen Triangle," whispered the Pope, his eyes widening in shock.

* * *

_A/N: Oooooh, cliffhanger! Meanwhile in the TARDIS up next!_


	15. Meanwhile in the TARDIS 3

_A/N - Hihi, I meant to have this posted sooner, not that I'm sure anyone's actually complaining. Just a sort of short little Meanwhile in the TARDIS, but also quite an important one. There wasn't really any good way to put this into a proper episode, so I figured slipping it in between was the best option. REVIEWS PLS?_

* * *

It had been a few hours since the events in the Space Vatican, and inside the TARDIS, the time rotor was going at a steady pace, but it seemed out of sync with the sounds of the TARDIS engines.

"What's going on with that?" Amy asked, pointing at the rotor.

"The probability vectors have shattered. We're out of sync within our own timestream!"

"Which means?" Callum asked, hopping down the stairs to the console.

"Well, basically, the TARDIS isn't going to respond the way she should."

"So basically, we have a problem?" Amy asked, trying not to smile at the frustrated expression on the Doctor's face.

"Well, yes, if we want to land in Glasgow in one piece," the Doctor cried, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "In fact, if we're pretty much lost for landing anywhere at this point!"

"But you can fix it, right?" Callum asked, a little worriedly.

"Oh, well, really it's matter of letting the TARDIS fix itself. I can speed it up a little bit but it'll take me about 10 hours. If you want, you two can head off to bed and I'll wake you up when we're back on course."

"Sounds like a plan," Amy smiled. "I could do with a bit of shut-eye after the whole Weeping Angel thing."

"Hm," Callum murmured in agreement.

* * *

_Callum slept fretfully for the next several hours, tossing and turning in his bed as his nightmares terrorised him. He was in what seemed to be a Greek pantheon, surrounded at all sides by Weeping Angels. He spun on the spot, desperate to keep his eyes on as many as possible, but to no avail, as they continued to draw closer and closer._

_Then a stab of pain ran through his brain and he yelled in agony, clutching his head. He coughed up some blood and felt another stabbing pain, before... a new feeling. Something powerful._

_By this point, the Weeping Angels were almost upon him, but then the next thing Callum knew, he was lying face down on the floor of the pantheon, surrounded by a circle of rubble and dust._

_"D-did I do that?" he asked to nobody in particular, before crying out in pain as he felt a terrible burning sensation in his left forearm. He rolled up his sleeve and gazed down in horror as the symbol that he had envisioned back in New Hollywood suddenly scorched itself into his arm, like a fiery brand._

_"I-I..." his body was screaming out with pain and fear, and his senses went into overdrive. Everything was happening at once, before..._

_Callum slumped to the ground once again, unconscious._

* * *

"The boy has successfully tapped into the Triangle energy, albeit in a dream state!"

"_What_?!" screamed the shadowy figure in his throne of steel. "_This could ruin everything we worked for!_"_  
_

"It's alright, sir, I can place a perception filter around him, and place a wall in his memory of the dream - it'll be like it never even happened. It may not be long term but it shall certainly be long enough to keep the Doctor from prying before it's too late."

"Yes, let it be done! And, quickly!" screamed the order. "Soon shall be the day that Callum Hendrick comes to me, and on that day the Triangle will fall, and the final victory... _shall. Be. Mine!"_

* * *

Callum woke up with a start, toppling off the side of his bed, naked, and landing rather painfully on the floor.

"Owwww," he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his back, where it had smacked off the ground. He felt like he'd forgotten something, but he assumed it was just because he'd been tired.

His thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor yelling from the console room.

"We're back on course! We'll be in Glasgow in about twenty minutes, so you both better get a move on!"

"It's been a while, Glasgow," Callum smiled as he picked himself off the floor and began to get ready.

* * *

_A/N - Episode Four (the mid-season finale): The Brimstone Snow, shall begin on December 1st, so don't think I've abandoned you all or anything!_


	16. The Brimstone Snow (Part 1)

_A/N - Hullo, I'm being extra nice and updating a few days early! Uh, well, this is the finale of Part One of Fallen Triangle, and Part Two should be along soon enough! After that, I'm debating whether or not to continue onto a second series. I have five series planned out, but I'm not sure whether I'd rather be using them in my own writing :') So aye, this starts off only a couple of hours after Callum left Glasgow with Amy and the Doctor! Please reviiiiiiiew!_

* * *

It had been several hours since Keith had last seen Callum, and he was wondering where he'd disappeared to after what had happened onboard the Anthopilian spaceship, and he wasn't sure whether he had just dreamt it all or not.

He had left the others – who were equally a little confused – and went to meet his girlfriend, Laura, at the train station.

Just after meeting her, they sat down outside one of the cafes around the corner from the station, and she decided to go order for them both. As soon as she'd left the table his phone began to ring, and he was surprised to see Callum's caller ID display.

"Hey!" he answered, quickly. "Mate, what the hell happened earlier?"

"_Keith, oh my God! It's been ages!_" Callum cried.

"Wait, what? I only saw you a few hours ago after all that weird alien stuff!"

"_It's still my birthday?_" laughed Callum.

"Yes, of course it is, dumbo!" Keith replied, confusedly.

"_Oh, right, yeah, um, wait a sec,_" - Keith heard Callum having a quick conversation with someone else – "_Right, okay, come to the roof of the station car park and I'll meet you there! See you soon!_"

"Wait, wait, Call-" Keith started, but it was too late, as Callum had already hung up.

"Who was that?" Laura asked, cheerfully, walking out the cafe with two drinks. She was a petite, kind girl with long brown hair with blonde highlights. She sat down and slid one of the drinks to Keith.

"Cheers," Keith smiled. "It was Callum – he wants us to go meet him on the car park roof."

"We better get a move on then," Laura replied, taking Keith's hand. "You know how impatient he can get!"

* * *

"Where are _theeeeey_?" groaned Callum, pacing the car park in front of the big, blue box. He took a moment to wonder why there was never any cars on the uppermost level of the car park, before realising it had been a good ten minutes since he'd phoned Keith. He took a moment to gaze up at the sun as it split the clouds, and then began pacing again, impatiently.

"Oi!" he heard a cry from the stairwell behind him. He swiveled around and beamed as Keith and Laura appeared from the stairs.

"Hi! Oh my God, I haven't seen you in weeks!" he laughed and bounded towards them both, wrapping them in a hug.

"Callum, are you drunk?" Laura asked, amusedly. They'd only seen each other the other day, and Keith had only saw him a few hours ago.

"Oh, no, sorry, right, yeah, it's the same day for you two, isn't it?" Callum remembered. "Still my birthday?"

"Well, uhhh, yes?" Keith answered, a little unsure of what the hell was going on with his best friend.

"Right, okay, there's no easy way to explain where I've been the past couple of weeks," Callum said, "so you might want to follow me in here!"

He stopped in front of the blue box that neither Keith nor Laura had really took notice of at first, and patted its side.

"You've lost me, mate," Keith laughed. "What's going on?"

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Callum was practically jumping with excitement. "Just go in!"

Uncertainly, Keith and Laura made their way to the doors of the box and pushed them open wide, expecting to step into a cramped little box.

Callum almost burst out laughing as his friends' eyes widened and their jaws hit the floor.

* * *

"Keith, Laura, welcome to the TARDIS! It's a time machine!" Callum grinned, stepping around them and hopping up to the central console where two people who were rather familiar to Keith were standing, inspecting the reactions of the two visitors.

Keith made a noise that sounded like a strangled yelp, and Laura found herself laughing along with Callum.

"This is incredible," she breathed, taking another uncertain step towards the console. "Absolutely incredible!"

"Hey, wait, you're the two people from the spaceship!" Keith cried, suddenly finding his voice and pointing at the Doctor and Amy, who smiled and nodded.

"Hiya," Amy greeted, waving a hand.

"How do you like the TARDIS?" the Doctor smiled. "And don't worry, there's no giant alien bees in here."

"Wait, what?" Laura asked. "What spaceship? What bees?"

"You haven't told her yet?" Callum asked, taking a seat on one of the stairs leading up to the console.

"Aw, aye, because I just thought she'd believe me!" Keith replied, sarcastically. "So this is a time machine then?"

"Yup! You wouldn't believe the places I've been since I last saw you, Keith! Honestly, it's been amazing!" Callum laughed. "I've been to other planets, and we met Henry the Eighth, for about ten seconds before he tried to execute us -"

"Can't wait to find out what I did! Something to look forward to," the Doctor cried, rubbing his hands with glee. Amy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah, besides that, there's monsters and aliens and stuff! It's brilliant!"

"You mean there's more of those big bee things?" Keith asked, a little nervously.

"Of course there is! There's loads and loads of different aliens and stuff," Callum chuckled. "We even met the Space Pope yesterday!"

"The Space Pope?" giggled Laura. "Seriously?"

"Not a word of a lie!"

"Well the-"

Keith was interrupted by a rapid bleeping from the console.

"Oh, that doesn't sound too good," Callum said, jumping up from his seat on the stairs to the main console and gazing at a large monitor. Laura and Keith found themselves following, hand-in-hand..

The Doctor was bouncing around the console now, flicking switches and such as a strange sort of powering-up noise came from all around the room.

"What's it say on the monitor?" he cried. "Pond, adjust the spiral tracker to 46 degrees, and get the purple switches!"

"Um, Doctor, I think the screen's playing up," Callum said, frowning as he smacked the side of the monitor. "It says we're in flight."

As if on cue, the glass pillar at the centre of the console came to life and began to rise and fall rhythmically. The usual metallic whooshing sounds of the engines had been replaced by a gravelly roar, and the room shuddered violently.

"What the hell is going on?" roared Keith as he was flung to the floor by the breakneck speed of the blue box as it hurtled through the time vortex.

"What's happening?" cried Laura as the TARDIS shook again. She was holding onto one of the railings for dear life while Keith tried to steady himself on the console, apparently pressing something in the process.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_!" cried the Doctor, jumping around the console to deactivate whatever Keith had accidentally done. "Don't touch anything! Perfectly under control!"

"Looks like it," yelled Amy from the opposite side of the console. Callum was clinging onto the monitor, trying to readjust it.

"Monitor says we're heading for a space station a few million miles away from Earth! Apparently we've just responded to a SOS!" Callum cried.

"Oh, wonderful," the Doctor replied, sarcastically. "Who put the response device to automatic?"

"Probably you," Amy reasoned, rolling her eyes. "What should we expect on this space station?"

"Um, 45th century, human and non-humans onboard, can't say how many," Callum read, before falling to the floor as the room lurched again. He pushed himself back off the floor just as the engines stopped roaring, and looked at the monitor again before turning to look at the others in confusion. "And apparently it's snowing."

* * *

The TARDIS had materialised a little awkwardly, with a lot of turbulence and groaning from the engines, and the Doctor mumbled something about leaving her to repair herself for a while. They had arrived in what seemed to be a greenhouse, in which a gentle snowfall was coming from the vast ceiling. Callum was the first to edge out the doors to investigate, tentatively followed by Keith and Laura. Rows and rows of green plants lined down in their soil trays, going on as far as the eye could see. The snow cast a delicate frost over them all.

"Are we on another spaceship?" asked Keith, increduously.

"Even better than that, Keith," the Doctor said, stepping out behind them. "We're on a space station!"

"Oh, look! A window," Laura pointed out, jumping up a small flight of stairs to a viewing platform, followed by the others.

Through the window, the stars were like brilliant white flecks, going on infinitely. Not far below them was a giant red-and-blue planet, turning silently.

"Oh, we're above Earth!" Amy noted. "Never seem to get away from it."

"What about this space station?"

"Well, I'm not sure," he said, a little sheepishly. "Not too sure about this space station."

"Welcome to the S.S. Bermuda," said a voice from behind them. They swiveled around in unison to see a group of people approaching them through the gentle snowfall. Several of them were in what seemed to be old-fashioned diving suits with the large diving helmets tucked under their arms.

The man who had spoken was clearly the captain, or at least a very high-ranking member of the space station, considering the authority he had commanded in his welcome alone, including the way the other crew members seemed to be much more nervous than he did.

"Ah, hello there!" the Doctor smiled, stepping down from the platform. "We seem to have latched on to your distress signal! Why so distressed?"

"First things first, I am Acting Captain of the S.S. Bermuda, Alamander Sharpe," he turned to the others, "and this is Deck Seven personnel Trace, Fitz, Aled, Jojo, Calinda, Joshio, and Rax."

"Ah, hello, hello!" the Doctor said, "I'm the Doctor, captain of the good ship TARDIS," he gestured to the battered blue box, "and these are my friends, Amelia, Callum, Keith and Laura!"

"Pleasure to be acquainted," said Sharpe, and in his mind's eye, Callum could imagine the man practicing his tone in front of a mirror.

"Yes, well, anyway, onto business! What seems to be the problem?" the Doctor said.

"About twenty minutes ago, Deck Forty-Four was boarded by pirates! We tried to seal them in but the stairwells are still open, and they're making their way up to Deck One! We were trying to get in contact with the nearest police unit."

"Ah, then we have a problem," the Doctor said, sheepishly. "The TARDIS is out of commission for the next three hours after that little stunt trying to stabilise it while responding to the distress call."

"Then what are we going to do?" one of the crew – Fitz – piped up.

"I'm not sure," growled Sharpe.

"Well, first things first, we see how far up they've progressed," the Doctor cried, running over to a bank of computer monitors and rapping away at the keypad.

"Space pirates?" whispered Laura to Callum, as she grasped Keith's hand.

"Um, yeah, that's new for me, actually," Callum admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, so we're on a _weather station_!" the Doctor said, gleefully. "Love a weather station! But what do the pirates want with it, Captain Sharpe?"

"Deck One is the main control hub for the entire station. This is Test Chamber 24, where we test different weather and temperature patterns on the vegetation. The pirates haven't made their motive clear to us yet, but if they're trying to make their way to Deck One, I can only assume they wish to use the weather station for their own nefarious schemes."

"_Ah, he's on to us,_" laughed a strange voice through the computer. "_Hello there, Test Chamber 24, this is Captain Stera Ranheim of the good ship Demonheart._"

"_Demonheart_'s a pretty cool name," Keith whispered to Callum. Laura elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hello, Captain, I'm the Doctor, and under Article Forty-Something of the Shadow Proclamation in conjunction with the Jiracho Constitution, I request you tell me your reason for boarding this station."

The voice took a second to consider how to answer, and then began to laugh slowly – the sinister laugh echoing through the chamber.

"_You have guts to request from an old space dog like I, Doctor_," Captain Ranheim's voice said. There was a robotic quality to it, but Callum couldn't be sure whether it was due to the computer or not.

"Well, thank you, I think," the Doctor said. "But yes, why are you onboard?"

"_We require the use of this station for a little, ahem, job we've been tasked with._"

"A job? How do you mean?"

"_Tell me, Doctor, are you familiar with the planet below? Of the wealth, and the greed, and the sleaze?_"

"Oh, a preaching pirate – that's a new one! Bit of a Scrooge? " the Doctor replied, turning to look at the planet outside. "Although I suppose, being a pirate, you'll be more of a Grinch than a Scrooge."

"_An accurate way to put it, Doctor. But nonetheless, our employer seems to think the planet below proves to be a bit of an issue._"

"And how are you going to go about that?" Sharpe questioned. "We're a weather station – nothing important."

"_Don't act the fool with me! This weather station is connected to thirty-seven satellites placed at strategic points in Earth's orbit, which all centre in signals to the central station in London."_

"I'm not liking where this is going," Amy murmured.

"So, what? You're going to threaten the Earth with a spot of bad weather?" the Doctor laughed. "This station's nowhere near powerful enough to cause any real damage."

"_Not quite yet, no. But with the central weather station on Earth accepting the reception of every weather beam we transmit from here, the power levels will increase by 400%._"

"Really not liking where this is going!" Amy said, a little more urgently than before.

"And what's your endgame?" the Doctor said, slowly, dangerously.

"_Earth's reckoning, Doctor,_" Captain Ranheim whispered menacingly, "_as the brimstone snow shall fall!_"


	17. The Brimstone Snow (Part 2)

**A/N - Hihi, I'm finally updating! I'm sorry it's taken me so long - but I actually lost the original file I had for this cos my laptop crashed, so yeah, this had to be completely rewritten (I'm an idiot). I hope you enjoy though, and I should be updating fairly more regularly now!**

* * *

The TARDIS crew, Callum's confused friends, and the weather station crew stood in awe at what Captain Ranheim had just said over the speakers. The pirate had disconnected, and the only sound in the frosty chamber was the white noise from the computer.

Finally, Callum broke the silence.

"What's the brimstone snow?"

"Not a clue," the Doctor pondered, before turning to Sharpe and his crew. "You got any idea?"

"I 'ave," said Rax, if Callum remembered correctly. He was probably only about 20, and he was incredibly skinny, with a lopsided smile and messy copper hair. "I 'eard those science boffs talkin' last night when I was doin' me rounds."

"You shouldn't be listening in to your superiors' conversations!" Sharpe snapped.

"Well, I could 'ardly 'elp it, could I, sir? I were cleanin' out that broken water terminal over in Chamber 13, and they was walkin' by, all hush hush. But I did 'ear 'em mention that up on Deck Five, they've been workin' on somethin' big – somethin' they called the brimstone snow."

"So wait," Amy piped up, "you don't _really_ know what it is?"

Rax rolled his eyes. "I jus' told ya what it is, miss! A big 'ush 'ush thing up on Deck Five."

"Looks like we better get up to Deck Five then, and hopefully before our friend, Captain Ranheim does," the Doctor said.

"But the bulkheads are sealed," Sharpe said, before turning to the computer terminal. "Although, I suppose there is a possibility of disabling them long enough for us to get up to Deck Five."

"Excellent," the Doctor beamed. "I reckon I could lend a hand!

* * *

Five minutes later, Callum, Keith and Laura were crouched on the floor, gazing out of the viewing window down at the planet below, while the Doctor and Sharpe – with some assistance from Amy – were inspecting the computer terminal. The ship personnel were all gathered around the plantlife in the room, monitoring it with various gadgets.

"Three bloody spaceships in the same day," Keith was saying. "Massive bees, and then time travellers and _then _space pirates!"

"Oh, I keep forgetting this is the same day for you!" Callum laughed.

"Well, yeah, it's a bit weird," Keith said. "How long's it been since you last saw us?"

"About a month, I think," Callum said, scratching the back of his neck.

"So what else have you been up to, Callum?" Laura asked. "You actually look kinda different."

"How d'you mean?" Callum frowned, glancing down at himself.

"Oh, not in a bad way," Laura squeaked. "I just mean that you look a little different to how you did compared to how you did yesterday! You've tanned, for one, and your hair's kind of got lighter – as if you've been on holiday or something!"

"Plus you've lost that gut of yours," Keith added, jokingly.

Callum laughed along with them. "Yeah, I will admit, it's been sort of an adventure holiday. There's been a few days off, though." He noted his reflection in the window and realised what his friends had meant. His skin had tanned from his recent trip to the beaches of Kolostimos, and the sun had lightened his hair from its usual caramel colour to a shade a little closer to blonde. As for his build, he had lost some weight and had toned up a little, especially his legs, which he reasoned was all to do with the running from monsters that was almost part of daily routine.

"Got it!" Sharpe said, as a large clunk from the computer terminal indicated something was happening. "I've managed to re-open the bulkhead controls. It'll take a few minutes to get them up and running though."

"Ah, excellent!" the Doctor smiled, clapping his hands together. "I'll leave you to that, then. Shout when you're done!"

"Very good, Doctor," nodded Sharpe, not taking his eyes off the screen in front of him.

"Come along, Pond," the Doctor said, beckoning for Amy to follow him up to the viewing platform with the others. "Right, you two," he pointed to Keith and Laura, "any more questions?"

"Um, well, basically, what's going on?" Keith mustered. Laura nodded, timidly.

"Alright, just to summarise," the Doctor said, "we've been dragged onboard a space station used for weather research, some nasty pirates want to take control over it, and we need to get to Deck Five and find out what this strange brimstone snow is, otherwise there's a possibility Earth's going to get roasted! Understand?"

"Pretty much," Keith said, blinking a little in shock at the speed the Doctor had spoke at.

"You'll get used to it," Amy whispered to him as the Doctor crossed over to the TARDIS and stuck his head through the door.

A trail of smoke came spilling out and the Doctor stepped back, coughing.

"Yes, well, that didn't go to plan. I should really get the extractor fans working at some point."

"Bulkheads are raised, but someone needs to stay here and keep the terminal operational for fifteen minutes or so, but the bulkheads will only be operational for half an hour," Sharpe said, as the computer terminal bleeped in confirmation.

"That's potentially problematic," the Doctor replied. "Surely there's an override command?"

"Yes, but it's up on Deck One, and I'm the only crew member able to access that, so I'm unable to stay here."

"Well, I guess I'll stay," Callum shrugged. "I can catch up with you all in fifteen minutes, yeah?"

"We'll stay too," Keith said. "Can't have him sitting around by himself."

Laura nodded, meekly. "Yeah, me too."

"Alright then, you three!" the Doctor smiled. "Sharpe can show you how to operate the terminal, while I go get that first bulkhead up!"

"Okie doke," Callum grinned.

* * *

Several minutes later, the Doctor had finished raising the first bulkhead, and Callum, Keith and Laura were in complete operation of the terminal. The over-ride had been successful, and the others were preparing to depart. Callum was operating the terminal, and Keith and Laura stood beside him, looking over what he was doing.

"Right, you three," the Doctor said, "Callum, keep the terminal operating, Keith, you can make sure this bulkhead stays active once we leave, and you, Laura, you can – oh, I don't know, kick back and relax, do a crossword if you want – there's a newspaper in the TARDIS... somewhere."

"Doctor, you're rambling again," Amy smiled, rolling her eyes. "See you three soon, yeah?"

"Of course," laughed Callum. "Don't get rid of me that easily."

"God forbid," Amy replied in mock astonishment, as she stepped through underneath the bulkhead into the corridor outside. The Doctor, Sharpe and the other crew members followed after her.

"Well, then, looks like it's just us!" smiled Callum. "How are you two holding up?"

"Ask me when we get home, Cal," laughed Keith. "I might have processed things a bit better by then!"

"Fair dues," Callum grinned.

* * *

The corridors were completely clear as the Doctor, Amy, Sharpe and the others made their way along.

"They'll be alright, won't they?"Amy asked the Doctor, as they passed under another open bulkhead.

"Oh, of course they will! They'll only be fifteen minutes," the Doctor replied, waving a hand dismissively. "Oh, better have a check-up on our pirate 'friends'."

They had approached a computer set in the wall, with the weather station's logo rotating across the screen. With a buzz of the sonic screwdriver, the screen changed to show a schematic of the station, showing red and blue blips to indicate life signs. Several green blips were showing up several floors below them.

"Alright, so red blips are registered crew, etcetra, blue blips are unregistered – that's me, Amy, Callum, Keith and Laura. And the green blips are..." the Doctor said, trailing off.

"I'm not sure what the green blips mean, I'm afraid," Sharpe replied. "Possibly just a system glitch."

"Hm, no, no, the systems are all running efficiently. This is... something new," the Doctor murmured.

"I'm not sure I'd like to stay around to find out what," said one of the crew from the back of the group, followed by a rumble of agreement from the others.

"Hm, well there is a panic room on Deck Six you could all go to. You'd be safe in there while we try and sort this mess out," Sharpe said.

"If that be agreeable to you, Cap'n, sir," Rax said, meekly.

"Very well, you are all dismissed," Sharpe said. "The door passcode is 63475. Stelo, I'll trust you to remember it – you're the most capable."

"Yes, sir," replied the woman he had spoke to, saluting him quickly. The group of crew dispersed down the corridor as the Doctor, Amy and Sharpe turned back to the screen.

"Alright, that cuts our numbers down a bit, which'll keep us from being held back if anything goes wrong, I suppose," the Doctor said.

"Well then, what's the quickest way to get up to Deck Five from here?" Amy asked.

"Should be an elevator just a few corridors away. Got to pass through Testing Chamber 12?" the Doctor said. Sharpe nodded in reply.

"Alright, then," the Doctor smiled. "Come along!"

As they ran off, they failed to notice the green blips approach the elevator to Deck Seven.

* * *

"We've got another five minutes and then we can go catch up with the others," Laura said, looking at the timer on her watch.

"That's good," said Callum with a sigh of relief. "This computer stuff is more difficult than I thought."

"What is it you're doing anyway?" she asked, stepping up beside him.

"I'm balancing out these two bars here," he said, pointing at two bars on the screen where lines like on heart rate monitors were flat-lining. "If they begin to rise or fall, the system will jam, so I have to keep track of that. And at the same time, I'm keeping these five readings below 5, and keeping these other three readings above 5. I'm not completely sure why, but I'm assuming it's important!"

"Oh," Laura replied, blankly, clearly as confused as Callum was.

"Yeah," laughed Callum. "Is that bulkhead still active, Keith?"

"Aye, it's still working," Keith called back, peering down the corridor. "Oh, I think they're coming back."

"What?" Callum said, frowning. It didn't make sense for them to come back so quickly unless they were in trouble. "Are you definite it's them?"

"Um, not really, but I can definitely hear someone coming."

"Quick, shut the bulkhead!" Callum cried. "Laura, can you get my phone out my pocket and call Amy? Her number's in there already."

Keith quickly tapped on the keypad beside the door, and the bulkhead slowly dropped, as the sound of footsteps got closer. They were too noisy to have been the Doctor and Amy's. Laura took Callum's phone from his pocket and dialed. After a few rings, Amy finally answered.

"_Hey, what's up?_" she asked.

"Put her on speaker, will you?" Callum asked, urgently. Laura nodded and obliged. "Hey, Amy, I know I'm probably going to regret asking but are you and the others coming back here right now?"

"_Uhhh... no._"

"Ah, thought not. Yeah, I think the pirates are coming."

As if on cue, the bulkhead was suddenly pounded on, the clash of metal on metal ringing throughout the snowy test chamber.

"This isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good," gabbled Keith, backing up towards the other two.

"_Doctor, they've got company! What should they do?_"

Callum, Keith and Laura listened with bated breath, as the pounding continued on the door, and Amy and the Doctor had a brief conversation.

"_The Doctor says to get into the TARDIS and activate the defensive shields, just in case_."

"What about the bulkheads though?" Callum cried. "Won't you all get stuck?"

"_No, don't worry,_" came the Doctor's voice through the handset. "_We're on the elevator up to Deck Five so we don't have any more bulkheads to worry about now – just make sure you all keep safe!_"

"Will the smoke and stuff be gone?" Callum asked.

"_It should do, yes,_" the Doctor replied. "_If it hasn't, there should be oxygen masks in the storage cupboard down the corridor from your room._"

"Alright, thanks, Doctor, I'll call you back soon," Callum said, taking his hands off the terminal and taking his phone from Laura.

"_Alright, talk to you all soon! Good luck!_" the Doctor cried, as Callum disconnected.

"Okay, into the TARDIS!" Callum said to Keith and Laura, running over to the blue box and taking his key from the string around his neck.

With another pound of metal on metal, the bulkhead raised and four figures entered the chamber.

"Stay right there," roared the first figure, and as they drew closer, Callum saw that each of the pirates had strange metal plates replacing various parts of their bodies.

"Cyborg space pirates," he whispered in surprise, as the three of them ran through the doorway and the pirates advanced. "That's a new one!"

"Callum, close the doors!" shouted Keith from the stairs. Callum slammed the doors shut and turned the lock quickly.

"Will that hold them off?" asked Laura, doubtfully.

"Not completely," Callum admitted, running up to the console. "But I can activate the shields now! Luckily the smoke's cleared in here, so we don't have to worry about that!"

"Get out here, you filthy slimebaits," roared the pirate, followed by a dull boom.

"Are they trying to blow us up?" Keith squeaked.

"Probably," Callum replied. "It's alright, the TARDIS has survived all sorts! Hm, if I could just remember which one was the shields."

"You can't remember?!" cried Keith. "Oh, this isn't good."

"Aha, got it!" Callum beamed, triumphantly, as he flicked a lever. He gave his friends a quick thumbs up with confidence before they were all thrown to the floor by the TARDIS engines roaring to life.

"What did you do?" Laura shouted, as the time rotor began to rise and fall faster and faster.

"Oh, this isn't good," Callum cried. "I think we're in flight!"

"I thought the Doctor said we were out of commision for a while?!" Keith yelled, clutching on to the console to stop himself being flung about any more than he already was.

"Yeah, but that was _before_ she'd fixed herself up!"

"Oh, well that's just _brilliant! _So where are we going?"

"Not a clue," Callum admitted. "I could try and steer but I'm not sure that would do us any difference!"

"_Callum Hendrick, you're a bloody idiot sometimes_!" Laura yelled as the room jolted again and they crashed to the floor.

"Hold up, I remember how to decelerate!" Callum shouted over the noise. He flipped another lever, and then bounced around the console to press some butttons beside Keith. With another steady jolt, the time rotor slowed and the room steadied.

"Well, thank god for that!" cried Keith, slumping to the glass floor, panting.

"Where are we?" Laura asked, finally managing to get up the stairs to the console. Callum stepped round to look at the scanner.

"We're back on Earth... but it's Christmas Day!" Callum said, looking up at Keith and Laura in confusion.

* * *

**A/N - DUN DUN DUUUN! Yeah, this was supposed to be up before Christmas, so that Part Four could conclude on actual Christmas Day, but, well, y'know, things never go the way I plan! I hope you enjoy and please review, yeah!**


	18. The Brimstone Snow (Part 3)

**A/N - Hihi, I told you I'd be updating quicker, aha! Uh, just to quickly reply to the reviews I got left before!**

**Geast (Guest) - Part Two is gonna take place a year after this adventure for Callum, Keith and Laura, but it'll take place after ****_The Doctor, The Widow and the Wardrobe_**** for the Doctor - so Amy won't be with them anymore, I'm afraid! Thank you for the review!**

**The10thDoctorRocks - Thank you very much for the good review! I thought it would be good to suggest how much Callum's changed since his first adventure, and the best way to do that was by getting the others to point it out, and I'm glad you didn't mind the gap in between updates - thank you for your patience!**

**Now, on with Part Three!**

* * *

Meanwhile, in orbit, the Doctor, Amy and Sharpe had just stepped off the elevator, onto Deck Five.

"Alright, so what are we looking for?" Amy asked.

"If it's meant to be top secret it'll be in Lab number 3," Sharpe said, pointing at a door with a large number 3 engraved into it.

"Excellent, that saves us hunting around! Oh, by the way, Captain, where are the rest of the crew?" the Doctor asked, as he opened the door. "I meant to mention before!"

"Well, you see, when the pirates boarded, there was an immediate evacuation via teleportation. The only reason the Deck Seven personnel and I were left behind was because of a power fluctuation in the system. I was performing an inspection when the pirates boarded, so I was the only superior member of personnel left onboard, making me Acting Captain."

"Ah, I see," the Doctor nodded. "That would explain why this place is such a mess." The three of them stepped into the lab to see that the place was in chaos, with spilled coffee and paperwork all over the floor. "Ah, and there's what we came for!"

A large glass tank was in the centre of the room full of what appeared to be flakes of red snow.

"Burning snow," the Doctor murmured, quietly. "That is quite ingenious. What was the point of it though?"

"I have no idea," Sharpe replied, crossing to a computer. "But I'm sure there'll be an explanation on the records."

"Excellent, you search for tha-" the Doctor started, being interrupted by Amy's phone as it began to ring.

"It's Callum again," Amy said, as she pressed the speakerphone button. "Hey, you three okay?"

"_Oh, yeah, we're fine... but we have a problem,_" Callum replied.

"Why what's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"_Well, um, I may or may not have hit the wrong lever, and we may or may not be on Earth on Christmas Day_."

"Christmas Day?! Sharpe, what day is it?" the Doctor cried.

"Christmas Day, Doctor," replied Sharpe. "You all arrived at half past eleven on Christmas Eve. It's five past twelve now."

"Callum, what time is it on Earth?"

"_Same time for us, Doctor_," Callum said. "_The scanner says we're in London_."

"Hm, that could be useful for us, actually," the Doctor murmured. "Right, it's alright, you three stay there just now, and I'll phone you back!"

"_What? What about you and the others?_"

"Oh, it's just me, Amy and Sharpe. The others went to a panic room to wait it out. But we're in the Lab now, and we've found the Brimstone Snow. I think it's safe to say this could prove to be a deadly weapon. Anyway, I'll phone you back in a bit, just stay where you are for now, alright?"

"_Okay,_" sighed Callum. "_Talk to you soon_." The line disconnected.

"Right then, Sharpe, found the file yet?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, Doctor. It would seem that you were right when you said the Snow was a weapon. It was sanctioned by the US Government as a threat against the terrorist cells operating in the East."

The Doctor's expression turned stern and his jaw clenched. Amy noticed his change in demeanour straight away.

"Doctor, keep calm. You need to keep in control."

"Ugh, humans," sighed the Doctor, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Right, okay, I'm alright."

"You sure?" Amy asked.

"Yes, yes, thank you, Amy, sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile, two decks below them, Captain Ranheim of the good ship _Demonheart_ was handing out orders.

"You two, Squill, Darkrun, go back to the ship and find the flight path of that box. You get them three lilly-livered scum piles and bring 'em back onboard post'aste, d'you understand?"

"Yes, Cap'n!" the two cyborg pirates said in unison, marching back towards the elevator.

"What about us, Cap'n?" asked another pirate, whose face was a mesh of flesh and machinery.

Ranheim turned to the other six members of his crew, his one red cybernetic eye glaring at them. "Wha'd'you mean, you idiot?! We're goin' to get the Snow!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, the three friends had been waiting for a good ten minutes with absolutely no idea what to do.

"This is ridiculous," sighed Callum. "We're just supposed to stay here while the Doctor and Amy get all the fun!"

"If it's a choice between being chased by killer cyborg space pirates or sitting in a nice, safe time machine, then I'm not going to complain!" Keith said. "Oh god, I can't believe I just said 'time machine' like it's a normal thing." Callum and Laura laughed and after a second he saw the funny side and joined in.

"It's definitely been one of those days," Callum chuckled. He went to say something else, but he was interrupted by an alarm noise from the scanner. He jumped around the console to inspect the scanner and then stood with his jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"We're being traced. They must have locked on to us before we even left the space station! I'll need to dematerialise again, to try and throw them off!" Callum said, sliding to the next panel of the console and flicking all the switches up at once. "This isn't going to be easy!"

* * *

"Well, this hasn't exactly went to plan, has it?" Amy hissed to the Doctor as she wrestled with the ropes tying them to the metal pillar in the middle of the room. Sharpe was tied to another pillar, and he was looking even angrier than Amy felt.

"Yes, well, how was I to know they'd override the power?!" the Doctor sighed. "It's alright, I have a bit of a plan. Well, no-"

"It's more of a 'thing'," Amy finished, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly!" the Doctor said, happily.

"I suppose it's just lucky they haven't killed us yet," Sharpe said.

"Ahahaha, don't be countin' yer chickens yet, me laddie," said the metallic voice of Captain Ranheim as he approached them. He sat down on one of the chairs, and Amy took a good look at him.

He was more or less half flesh and half technology. His face was more or less human, minus the empty eye socket where a single red light shone from. He had a long black beard, with patches of silver, tied at the ends with several golden rings.

He wore a blue vintage jacket with golden buttons and lapels that had been badly burnt, and several bullet holes indicated he was not a stranger to battle. Under the jacket he was shirtless, revealing the metal plates that had once been his chest and stomach.

The side of his body that still had flesh was heavily muscled, and half a tattoo was visible before the flesh met the metal plates. Scars covered his flesh – enough to suggest that he had probably been in one too many swordfights.

Her eyes were drawn to the sword in its sheath at his waist, tucked into his belt. He wore simple white trousers covered in several bloodstains, and a large piece had been torn from his left leg, exposing more metal plates jammed together. The pistons holding this bit together were more rusted than the rest of his body, and Amy took a quick note of this.

On his feet he was wearing black leather military boots, but they were too dark for Amy to note anything of interest.

"Getting to know your enemy, ay, lass?" croaked Ranheim. "Hm, I could do with a wench onboard my ship. Whadd'you think, lads?"

The other six pirates cheered and laughed, sinisterly.

"No thanks, mate," Amy replied, cheekily. "Set my heights a little higher than a pirate's skivvy!"

"Oh, a feisty lass at that!" Ranheim laughed, running a hand through his beard. "Don't worry, we'll soon knock that out of you."

"Don't you dare," the Doctor growled. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her."

"Ah, you'll be 'the Doctor' then?" Ranheim chuckled, standing up and stepping around the pillar to face the Doctor. "I thought you'd be taller."

"Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint," hissed the Doctor. Ranheim began to say something else when one of his crew, he had been operating one of the computer devices down the front interrupted.

"Cap'n, the program's been downloaded. We can make our way to Deck One now."

"Excellent! An' I don't think we'll be needin' all of our hostages, now, will we?" Ranheim smiled, showing the metal spikes that had replaced the space his teeth once occupied. "Take the girl, leave the other two here, and we'll get them on the way back."

"Yes, Cap'n!" the crew said in unison.

A balding, hideous man approached them and Amy felt a wave of nausea hit her as she saw the cybernetic pirate's face. A single eye occupied a metal slot, and where his mouth should have been, a metal grille now occupied. Burns covered the majority of his face, and Amy noticed that stitches ran over several parts of his body, before meeting more metal plates.

"This 'ere be Blinky," said Captain Ranheim. "An' he'll be your guide til we get back to _Demonheart_, my dear."

"Don't take her!" the Doctor cried, struggling against his restraints.

"Doctor, help me!" screamed Amy as the pirate called Blinky untied her from the pillar and handcuffed her to his metal plated arm.

"Knock 'em out," ordered Ranheim, before turning and walking out the Lab. Amy called for the Doctor again as a pirate with long, metal arms punched the Doctor and Sharpe square in the face at the exact same time. They both slumped slightly, being knocked unconscious almost immediately.

"Doctor? Doctor! _Doctor!_" Amy cried as she was dragged away.

* * *

The Doctor woke what seemed like days later, and blinked a few times to try and clear his vision. That punch had been pretty tough.

"Only the fifth time I've been punched by a cyborg," he mumbled. "It never gets any easier."

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Sharpe asked. He had woken up only a few minutes after being knocked out.

"I think so," the Doctor said. "Head's still ringing a bit, but no long-lasting injury. How long have I been out?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Amy's communicator might be able to tell you," Sharpe said. "She dropped it on the way out."

"Her communi- communicator?!" the Doctor cried. "That's it! Her phone! She must have deliberately knocked it out her pocket. I can get hold of Callum! Can you kick it over to me please? It's a little out of reach."

With a litle bit of effort, and several attempts, Sharpe finally managed to get the phone over to the Doctor.

"You're still tied up and your hands are behind your back," Sharpe pointed out. "How are you going to know what to press?"

"Oh, Sharpe, haven't you heard of speed-dial?" the Doctor replied, recalling exactly how Amy unlocked her phone, and the button she would press to speed-dial Callum's number. He pushed the speakerphone button and smiled triumphantly as it began to ring.

* * *

"Doctor, you're okay!" cried Callum, happily, as he answered the phone. Keith and Laura drew closer to him to hear what he was saying and he put it on speaker so they could hear the conversation.

"_Ah, well, yes and no. But first things first, Amy's been kidnapped by space pirates, and me and Sharpe are... a little tied up. Do you think you could steer the TARDIS back and help us?_" the Doctor replied.

"I think so, yeah," Callum said. "We're back in flight again, because they were performing a trace to try and track us down!"

"_Hm, I'm guessing they'd only send one or two of the crew after you three. So eight crew members and the Captain. Right, got to make a plan!_" the Doctor said. Then suddenly he groaned. "_Oh, too many things to do! Okay, no, Callum, it's alright! Bring the TARDIS back here, and then I'll tell you three the plan!_"

"On our way!" Callum cried, disconnecting the call and hitting a button in front of him. Swivelling around the console, he flipped a switch and then grabbed onto a lever. "Here we _go_!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the pirates and their hostage had arrived at Deck One. Amy was strapped down to a chair and she kicked and struggled viciously to get out of her bonds to no avail.

"Oh, I swear you're in for it when I get out of these!" she yelled.

"Shut her up," said Captain Ranheim, quietly, with a wave of his cybernetic hand.

One of the crew, who had a robotic head – except with incredibly human eyes – came over to Amy and produced a gag, tying it around her mouth to prevent her from speaking. She considered trying to bite him, but considering his hand was made of steel, she'd probably only break her teeth.

"Excellent, now, Strandox, get a transmission to the United Nations. Varavin, monitor the shields, and Blinky, Trander, Mocksbone, get the Snow program running. Fuldir, you keep our lass well guarded."

"Yes, Cap'n," the crew replied in unison, rushing about their respective tasks.

_This isn't turning out quite the way I wanted it to_, thought Amy, worriedly.

* * *

Callum, Keith and Laura rushed out the TARDIS into the Lab.

"Oh, thank God for that!" Sharpe said, quietly.

"Right, quickly, Callum, take the sonic screwdriver from my pocket and use it to break the lock on these chains," the Doctor said. Callum reached into the Doctor's tweed jacket and produced the screwdriver, before walking around the back of him and sonicking at the lock.

"Okay, so what's the plan, Doc?" Keith asked.

"Don't call me Doc," the Doctor sighed, irritably. "Anyway, the plan is quite simple. You three are going back to Earth."

"What?!" cried Callum. "You're sending us home?!"


	19. The Brimstone Snow (Part 4)

**A/N - Well, here it is, the concluding part to ****_The Brimstone Snow_**** and ****_Part One_**** of this story arc! Once again I apologise for the time it takes to post each chapter! I can't promise a regular update time, because I have a lot of stuff on at the moment, but I will still be updating! ****The first "episode" of Part Two will be posted soonish, under "The Fallen Triangle: Part Two" so you have that to look forward to, I guess, haha! Til then, on with the story!**

* * *

"Please don't send us home, Doctor! We can help!" cried Callum. The Doctor chuckled.

"Of course I'm not sending you home, but we need you back on Earth for part of my super duper clever plan I've just came up with! Now, hush a minute and I'll explain."

* * *

Moments later, the three young friends were back in the TARDIS, preparing to follow the Doctor's instructions.

"This sounds pretty dangerous, Cal, I hope he knows what he's doing," Keith frowned.

"Don't worry about it, he's never let me down before," Callum replied, as he set the course on the console.

"So, what exactly are they going to do once they get up to the top deck, anyway?" Laura asked. "He didn't really explain that far ahead."

"He'll have a _thing_," Callum said, with a small smile. Laura's expression was suddenly identical to Keith's and they both looked at him in confusion.

"Don't worry about it," Callum repeated, his smile widening. "Anyway, that's us off now." And with that, the time rotor came to life, and the TARDIS took off.

"Next stop: London," Laura said, reading off the scanner.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Deck One, Amy couldn't believe what she was witnessing. The cyborg pirates had managed to begin communications with the United Nations and were now making their demands. One of the many screens was displaying a visual link and Amy could see the worry and stress in every official's face, while her cyborg captors remained sinisterly cheerful.

"_My name is Alexander Zenstrum Smith, and I've been chosen as the spokesman for the United Nations in this situation_," said a raven-haired man, approaching the source of the visual link. He seemed a lot more controlled than the other officials in the room, yet he still had a slightly dishevelled appearance. "_We are required to remind you that we don't negotiate with terrorists, and we request that, as an act of goodwill on this Christmas Day, you surrender immediately._"

"I'm a cyborg seadog, Mr Smith," smirked Ranheim. "I care not for your festive nonsense."

The man went to reply, but he was cut off by Ranheim slamming a fist down and roaring, "Do not underestimate me, bilge-rat! And do not be as foolish as to assume I won't carry out as I have threatened. Either you supply us with our demands, or the Snow shall fall!"

A bead of sweat ran down Alexander Zenstrum Smith's face, and Amy began to wonder how this would all carry out. One possible outcome would be the UN ignoring Ranheim's demands and a possible battle breaking out between the space station and the Earth, while another outcome would be the UN giving in and the Earth having much of its wealth taken from it. Or – and Amy was hoping for this outcome the most – the Doct-

"Hello, there, everyone! Sorry, we're late," cried the Doctor, bursting into the room with Sharpe close behind. He turned and looked at Amy. "We were a little tied up!"

"Doctor!" Amy yelped, happily.

"Get them," roared Ranheim. Fuldir – the pirate guarding Amy – and Mocksbone – the one with the large arms – both advanced on the two of them. The Doctor frowned and pulled something from his pocket.

"Ah, no, sorry," he said, brandishing whatever it was at them and pressing something. A blast of bright light erupted from it, rippling several feet around the Doctor and Sharpe, enveloping the two cyborgs, and after a few seconds, completely disabling them.

"What the hell was that?!" cried Amy.

"Electromagnetic pulse," the Doctor explained, jumping over a fallen cyborg and untying her. "Messes up their insides a little, should knock them out for a good half hour. Luckily there was one left with charge in it!"

"What do you think you're doing?" roared Ranheim.

"I thought that would have been obvious," the Doctor frowned. "It's a rescue mission. Bye!"

And with that, dragging Amy by the wrist, they made their way back out the door.

"_Get after them, you idiots_!" screamed Ranheim. "Don't waste any time, just kill them. Now, Earth, where were we? I'm in a frightful mood now, so you may want to be careful before you cross me."

Onscreen, Alexander fidgeted with his tie with one hand while he mopped his brow with the other.

* * *

The TARDIS arrived smoothly, compared to the past several trips. Keith stuck his head out the door to see whereabouts exactly they'd arrived while Callum did a quick environment check on the scanner.

"It's dark out! Where are we? And when?" Keith asked. Laura and Callum followed him outside.

"Bermuda Weather Station, about twenty past midnight, Christmas Day, 4410," Callum replied.

"Woah, it's so weird when you say it like that," Laura giggled. "Almost 2000 years in our future!"

"Oh, if you think this is incredible, try the year 5 billion!" Callum laughed. "Right, anyway, come on, we've got work to d-"

The blast of a laser tearing up the ground only feet away from them interrupted him, and they turned to see two of the deadly pirate crew advancing across the weather station lawns towards them. Another laser blast ripped up the ground half a metre away from Callum's right foot, and the three friends took that as their cue to make a break for the weather station.

Callum took the Doctor's old sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it towards the doors ahead of them, and they swung open smoothly. Diving in, followed by Keith and Laura, he blasted them again with the sonic, locking them again, knowing full well that the doors probably wouldn't survive a single laser blast.

"Okay, where to now?" panted Keith.

"Map," Laura said, pointing at a noticeboard on the wall in between the tinsel-decked reception desk and the tall, decorated Christmas tree.

"Ah, good!" Callum grinned, quickly inspecting the map. "Upstairs, fourth floor."

"Lifts are right there," Keith said, pointing a thumb across the room.

"Uh, guys..." Laura said, looking back at the door. Callum and Keith turned to see what she was looking at, to see their pursuers had arrived at the doors now. Their laser blasts weren't breaking through the doors however, in fact, they seemed to be ricocheting off of it.

Keith took a step back. "Oh, fu-"

"Come on!" cried Callum, pointing the sonic screwdriver at the lifts. The doors slid open immediately and they went to step in, but were completely surprised as they turned to see what was going on at the main doors.

The ricocheting laserbeams had managed to return fire on their shooters and the two cyborgs now lay on the ground outside, smoking and sparking ever so often.

"Well, that was an unexpected surprise," Callum said, sonicking the lift controls. They zoomed upwards at breakneck speed before stepping out into the control bank for the space station.

"Okay, we're here," Keith said, "so what now?"

"Now?" Callum replied, swallowing. "Now, we do a little rocket science."

* * *

The Doctor ducked as a laserbeam shot over his head. The cyborg pursuers were hot on their heels and the situation wasn't looking too good.

"We need to get rid of them quick," the Doctor cried to Amy and Sharpe, as the three ran down the next corridor.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Amy panted.

"Sharpe, what Deck did they board from?" the Doctor asked.

"Deck Forty-Four – there's a teleport link to each floor from here, as Deck One serves as the main control area," Sharpe explained. "Most of the links went offline when the security systems kicked in, but now that they've reached Deck One a lot of the security programs have been disabled, so the links should be operational again. Shouldn't be too far from here – follow me!"

"Excellent! If we can get them to follow us down there, I have a plan that just might work," the Doctor beamed.

Several moments later, they had ran down several more corridors, avoiding the occasional laserbeam from their cyborg pursuers, before finally arriving at a dead end. Embedded in the wall was a metal plate with a handprint scanner on it, and on the floor there was a pulsing blue light. Sharpe slapped his hand on the scanner and pressed a button on the wall behind him, labelled "44", and with a pulse of light and a jolt of movement, the Doctor, Amy and Sharpe found themselves far below.

"Well, that went perfectly," the Doctor smiled. "Now, we need to find their ship!"

"Shouldn't be too difficult," Sharpe said. "This is the garage."

Turning to look at their surroundings, Amy realised they were in what appeared to be a large spacey-wacey aircraft hangar. They were on a platform above the main area where the small craft were kept. One craft was different from the rest – much larger, much sharper and much more sinister. The craft resembled sharp black spikes of crystal, shining impressively in the light. Engraved in one of those large spikes was the name _Demonheart_.

"Well, that was easy," Amy said, "what's the plan?"

"Tell you once we're onboard it," the Doctor replied. "Come on, they'll be here soon!"

* * *

Apparently, the crew hadn't bothered properly locking up before they decided to invade, and the Doctor had been able to open it simply by using the sonic screwdriver. A sudden flicker of light up above told them that the pirates had arrived.

"Right, you two wait here a sec," the Doctor said. "This'll only take a moment." He dived inside the ship and Amy and Sharpe glanced up to see if the pirates had noticed them yet. A moment later, the Doctor appeared again and pressed his finger to his lips, signalling for them to be quiet. He pointed to a small craft behind the _Demonheart_ and they crept over to it, keeping out of the cyborgs' line of vision.

"They're in our ship!" yelled one of the cyborgs from the stairwell.

"Quickly, you bunch of bilge rats, catch 'em or the Captain'll have our guts for garters!"

With that, the crew all charged back into the ship and the door slid shut behind them. At this point, Amy was still a little confused as to what the Doctor's plan had actually been, and for a moment she feared that it had failed, but when she turned round to ask him what was supposed to happen, he was grinning widely.

Amy went to speak, but she was interrupted by the sounds of the _Demonheart_'s engines roaring to life. As they watched, the ship began to rise, and turn, facing towards the exit. A moment later, the thrusters blasted into life, and the ship flew out of the hangar and out into space.

"Wait a sec, was that you?" Amy laughed, incredulously. The Doctor looked pleased.

"Who d'you think?" he said, straightening his bow-tie.

"That was excellent," Sharpe said, his face remaining passive. "What exactly did you do?"

"Oh, I did a little jiggery-pokery with the engine controls, so that the autopilot would engage as soon as the doors were shut. I knew that if they thought they could trap us onboard, they'd seal the door behind them," the Doctor explained. "Now, then, we have a little business to attend to back on Deck One! Come on!"

* * *

"Now then, Earth, have you made your decision?" Captain Ranheim smirked. He knew they had no choice but to give in just as well as they did.

"_Yes_," Alexander Smith said, a look of defiance on his face. "_And we have already told you, we do not deal with terrorists. We decline your requests._"

For a second, Captain Ranheim was genuinely shocked. He had expected them to admit defeat and give in to their requests straight away, however, apparently not.

"Very well then," Ranheim spat. "Make the most of the time you have left, Earth! The Snow is about to fall."

He cut off the visual link and punched at a nearby console in rage, puncturing a massive hole in it. Picking up a chair and launching it across the room, he gave an almighty scream of anger, before turning his attention to the Snow program, already up and running and simply waiting to begin. He smiled to himself as he pushed the activation button.

"Damned fools. I'll be seeing your miserable planet in the Locker."

"Ah, well, now, that wasn't very clever on your part now, was it?" the Doctor said, striding into the room. Amy and Sharpe followed behind.

"Oh, you're alive. Where are my crew?" Ranheim roared.

"They took off – with a little help from me," the Doctor replied, stepping over the two disabled cyborgs and approaching the front screen. "But really, not very clever of you."

"What wasn't?" spat Ranheim, taking a step towards the Doctor.

"Taking over the space station instead of the central base, of course," the Doctor replied. "Y'see, you could have just as easily took your time about things and took the Brimstone Snow program, infiltrate the base on Earth and then carry out your plot from there, without worry of failure, _buuut_, because of that, you've well and truly messed up. Sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple, really," the Doctor replied. "You've failed." He pointed to Amy. "Amy." She nodded and took her mobile from her pocket and flipped it open.

"Alright, Callum, you're all set!"

* * *

Down on Earth, Callum looked round and signalled to Keith and Laura who each activated their panels. They'd spent the past few minutes rewiring the entire area that linked with the space station, as per the instructions the Doctor had given them earlier.

"Alright, Amy, as soon as the power goes offline, you'll all be teleported down here, because the life support systems up there are gonna go down too. Got that?" Callum said as he prepared to press the last button.

"_Loud and clear, Hendrick. See you soon!_" Amy replied before disconnecting.

* * *

"I-I don't believe this," Captain Ranheim stuttered as the lights began to switch off and the power died. "Thwarted by _children_!"

"Well, Captain Ranheim, you threatened their planet," the Doctor replied, gravely. "Did you honestly think they were just going to let you carry out your plan?"

Ranheim went to reply, but he was interrupted by a siren and an electronic voice announcing that, "Life support systems would be offline in the next 10 seconds."

"Get ready, you two," the Doctor called to Amy and Sharpe. "This is gonna be bumpy."

Ranheim took this moment to roar with rage and swing for the Doctor with a metal fist, but he found himself catching thin air as the Doctor, Amy and Sharpe all teleported away.

He found himself choking for air as the life support systems went offline. Being a cyborg, he was also still partly human, and even a half machine human being can't survive oxygen starvation, impossible temperatures and the sudden gravity blast.

"_C-curse you, D-Doctooooooooor!_" he screamed with his last shred of strength.

* * *

The Doctor, Amy and Sharpe reappeared in the centre of the room and Callum could not have been more pleased to see them.

"Did it all go to plan then?" he asked. The Doctor nodded.

"The old Captain's paying a visit to Davy Jones' Locker now, I should think," he said, quietly.

"Well, he bloody deserved it," Keith grumbled. "You don't mess with the Earth on_ our_ watch!"

"Oh, shut up, Keith," Laura laughed, taking his hand.

"So we stopped the Snow, for definite?" Amy asked the Doctor and Callum.

"I should think so," the Doctor nodded. "The power went offline on the space station only about a minute after Ranheim started the program. Plus, the instruments here would be acting up if there was any sign of it, I'm sure."

"Well, that's definitely reassuring," Amy smiled.

"Right, then, now that all that's over and done with," the Doctor cried, clapping his hands together. "I think we need to get everyone dropped off home!"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted from all that being shot at," Keith admitted.

"Alright, then, but first we better drop Sharpe off!" the Doctor said, as they made their way outside. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Oh, no, it's perfectly fine, Doctor, I'll need to stay here until I can contact my superiors," Sharpe said. "But thank you, all of you, for all of your help." The corner of his mouth raised in a slight smile, but, as a man who never smiled, it only made him look a little unsettling.

"W-well, you're very welcome, Sharpe," the Doctor said, clearly a little disturbed at the smile.

"We'll be seeing you," Keith said, backing away towards the elevator.

"Bye!" called Callum, Laura and Amy, darting to escape into the lift first.

"Oh, and Merry Christmas," the Doctor added, before following them out.

* * *

The TARDIS materialised back on the rooftop they had left from what felt like days ago. It was early evening, and everything was cast in the sunset's orange glow. Thin, purple clouds drifted lazily across the sky.

Callum, Keith and Laura stepped out the TARDIS and looked over the rooftop, admiring the view of the River Clyde. The Doctor and Amy stood in the doorway, in deep conversation. After a few moments, they finished talking and the Doctor turned to look at the three young friends leaning on the railing, gazing out at the sunset-basked city.

"Alright, Hendrick, whenever you're ready!" he called.

"Oh," Callum replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Doctor, could I ask a favour?"

"Yes, of course," the Doctor said, suddenly a little worried.

"I was thinking of staying here on Earth for a while," Callum said, sheepishly. "And I was wondering, if I did... would you come back for me?"

"Oh," the Doctor said. "Yes. Yes, of course! You'll always be welcome on the TARDIS, Hendrick! How long til you want us to come back for you?"

"Maybe a year?" Callum asked. "It's just that I've been thinking, it's been so long since I really saw my family or my other friends – I don't wanna end up forgetting them!"

"Ah, yes," the Doctor smiled. "Don't worry about it! Alright then, we'll be back for you in a year!"

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Amy asked. She would definitely miss Callum.

"I think it's best I catch up with life on Earth," Callum replied, stepping up towards his two time travelling friends. "And anyway, you two have each other!"

"I suppose so, but it'll be quiet without you," Amy said.

"Oh, Pond, don't be ridiculous – life's never quiet in the TARDIS," the Doctor interjected, and the three of them laughed.

"Hey, uh, Doc?" Keith said, looking deep in thought.

"Yes?"

"What about us? Next time you come back for Callum, can we come too?"

The Doctor blinked in surprise, and took a moment to consider it.

"Hm, I don't see why not," he smiled. "You both proved yourselves today."

"Excellent," Keith beamed.

"Thank you!" Laura smiled, gratefully, before suddenly squeaking in surprise and taking her phone from her pocket. "Oh, sorry, my mum's phoning me."

"Ah, well, yes, I suppose we best be getting you three home. Especially if you're going to be wanting to take your luggage home with you," the Doctor said. "One last little trip for now?"

"Sounds good," Callum smiled, following the Doctor and Amy into the TARDIS, while Keith waited patiently on Laura to finish her phonecall before they both followed suit.

* * *

Moments later, the TARDIS had materialised in Callum's garden, and the three friends stepped out – Callum carrying all his luggage with him.

"See you next year," Callum smiled, hugging the Doctor and Amy individually. "Look out for each other, okay?"

"Oh, we will! See you soon, Hendrick! Til the next time, you two," the Doctor replied.

"Look after yourself, Hendrick," winked Amy.

"Back at you, Pond," laughed Callum.

"Alright, then, we best be off or we'll end up here all day," the Doctor said. "Til next year!" And with that, and one last smile, he shut the door and a moment later the thrum of the TARDIS engines began to rise from deep within the police box.

Callum, Keith and Laura stood and waved to the old blue box as it dematerialised from sight.

"Well, guys, you've got a year to get ready," Callum smiled, gazing up at the sky. "And you might be needing it. Cos there's gonna be so much to see out there: golden supercities, and shimmering citadels; countless planets and alien civilizations! All that to look forward to! Monsters, and mayhem, and all of time and space!"

The three friends gazed up at the sky, smiling widely, as a little, old police box hurtled across the sky..._  
_


	20. Meanwhile in (and out) the TARDIS 4

**A/N - Well, as the last episode was kind of originally meant to be finished before Christmas, this was meant to serve as a Christmas Day prelude to Part Two, but oh well, have it anyway!**

* * *

Snow had fallen over Glasgow, covering everything in a white blanket that stole the sound and left the streets quiet and empty. The snowy clouds had faded and left the sky an infinite blue, dotted with tiny white pinpricks of starlight.

Right at this moment, 16 year old Callum Hendrick was gazing up at the stars. He was watching for something in the sky above.

It had been the 8th of July last year – Callum's 15th birthday - that he'd first met the Doctor and Amelia Pond. They'd travelled through time and space together in the Doctor's ship, the TARDIS. Callum had faced killer robots, Weeping Angels, and deadly space pirates, to name a few.

The Doctor had taken Callum and his two friends, Keith and Laura, back to Earth, and they had made him promise that he would come back one day. That had also happened on the 8th of July – making what had been weeks to Callum, really only several hours. The Doctor and Amy had disappeared in the TARDIS, and that was the last he'd seen of them.

Callum's nightmares were becoming stranger and stranger, and he was wondering whether the Doctor would have been of any help to him.

He gazed up into the sky as it was briefly illuminated by a shooting star, and a gentle snowfall began. He felt the familiar surge of adventure run through him. And then he remembered he wasn't Callum Hendrick: Time Traveller and Adventurer anymore. He was Callum Hendrick: Schoolboy.

He gave a sigh and shut his eyes, picturing the star falling in his mind's eye.

"Doctor," he murmured under his breath. "You need to come back. You made a promise, remember?"

If he'd opened his eyes just a second earlier, he may have noticed a little blue box as it zipped between the stars.

* * *

Keith and Laura had had a good Christmas. Keith had spent the day with Laura and her family, as his parents had decided to go on holiday to Spain, and he didn't feel up to it.

They'd exchanged presents, and then laid on the floor together watching Christmas movies.

They had spoken to Callum, and they knew that he was wondering when the TARDIS would reappear and whisk them away again. It had been about a year and a half now, and Keith was beginning to wonder if something had happened to the Doctor or Amy, but Laura told him not to dare even mentioning his concerns to Callum in case he upset him. Keith knew that Callum had already thought the same thing, anyway, so he had no reason to voice his opinions.

They were lying on the floor of Laura's conservatory on their backs, gazing up at the stars in the night sky, and they both tilted their heads to look as a shooting star flew by.

"I love you," smiled Keith, planting a kiss on Laura's cheek. She smiled back and flicked his nose, playfully.

"I love you too, silly," she replied, resting her head on his chest and gazing back up at the stars.

"Do you think we'll ever see what it's like up there ever again one day?" Keith asked, taking hold of her hand.

"Of course we will," Laura said, quietly, closing her eyes. "The Doctor promised."

"Yeah," Keith replied, sleepily. "Yeah, he did."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a little blue box a couple hundred miles above Glasgow, the Doctor was having some trouble steering.

"Oh, I wish I had a Pond!" he sighed, as he skipped around the console. "Can't seem to land."

A strange trill from the monitor alerted him to some information onscreen and he dived round to get a good look at it.

"Nearest landing date estimated: January 1st? Why? What's wrong with Christm-_AAAAAAAAS_?!" he cried, as with a lurch, the TARDIS and its sole occupant were sent hurtling to the side.

"_Protective shields down. Tractor beam activating,_" soothed a female, electronic voice.

"Oi, who's that?!" the Doctor cried, zooming back up to the monitor. Giving the information onscreen a quick once over he punched down on the console.

"Alright, Sexy," he said, addressing the TARDIS, "shields up! I'll take January 1st! Then after that, shields back down and we can go have a snoop at that rather interesting looking signal that just tried to get in touch! I've got a promise to keep, and I could do with a little back-up! Call it a late Christmas present!"

He continued rambling away with himself before smashing down on the console again, and with a shower of sparks, the TARDIS blasted away from the mysterious source of the tractor beam.

"See you next year, Callum Hendrick!" the Doctor whooped as the time machine hurtled through the time vortex at breakneck pace.


End file.
